This Love This Hate: A Harry Potter FanFiction
by Vulpes Verborum
Summary: Harry ran away from the Dursley's when he's five, two years later he makes his way to America. Now he's 14 and the Order finally finds him with a few powerful people. He is not what they are expecting, but one thing is for certain, looks can be deceiving.
1. Chapter 1 In Which We Start the Beginnin

Chapter One In Which We Start the Beginning

It was raining hard. On a day like this, people wouldn't be out on the streets. It was odd for it to be raining, this early in the summer. Normally the day would be sunny and bright, but today seemed to be an exception. It was pouring down hard. The streets were empty except for a single person.

The man seemed to be on a mission. He was wearing a black leather jacket that had seen better days. His cargo pants were soaked through and his military issued combat boots were making small splashes in the water they treaded on. This man was hunched over, trying to keep the rain from trickling down his neck. His shaggy black hair was dripping with the rain water and kept running in his face.

He seemed to arrive at his destination when he turned sharply into an old tavern looking building. As he walked into the doorway, his clothes immediately dried and he wiped his boots on the rug set in the doorway.

"Hay there, _Liam_! DJ, and Haydn are in the back booth. Zoey was here earlier but she said she had some business to take care of," said a lady from behind a bar, light heartedly. Her black hair was pulled back into a small bun and her dark tan was emphasized by her dark blue three-quarter shirt. She was about nineteen the most.

"Mmhm, thanks Jazzy," smiled the boy referred to as Liam, revealing a set of white teeth that seemed out of place on the scruffy boy. His black hair was covering his forehead, but his vibrant green eyes seemed to glow with affection towards the girl. Either way, he made his way to the back of the brightly lit tavern. He quickly spotted the two girls mentioned before.

It wouldn't be hard to spot the two girls even if he didn't know where to look for them. The first had eyes that looked like sunflowers, a mix of yellow and brown, and a little green in some places. She was small for being fourteen, but Liam knew that she was like nitro glycerin, one drop packed a punch. Her black cargo pants and her black tank top didn't seem to belong on such a girl. He recognized the shirt, it was her "Unlucky" shirt that she had dubbed her _lucky_ shirt, because it showed her black tattoos perfectly and made people wary of picking a fight. Plus, it made her look sexy and made her flaming hair look brighter. Or at least that's what she said. A chain was hanging from a belt loop into her pocket, and he knew it was clipped onto a coin purse. She had a spiked dog color and a locket hanging on her neck, both a gift from him, and her wrists were red and black gummies. To top it off, her head sets covered her ears, yet he could hear AC/DC blaring from them. All of this giving her the appearance of a punk that had been in enough fights for the day and did not want to be disrupted. And that was how it was. He also knew that it was just a façade. Everyone in his little gang was like that. Putting up a mask of bravery and toughness. It was the way they had been raised to survive, eat or be eaten.

Everyone called her Haydn, but that wasn't her real name. Her real name was Scarlet. Rightly named too, because her hair was like a living fire. This is to be expected of a fire elemental, of course. This is why she liked to show her tattoos. They weren't really tattoos, but they were intricate black lines that seemed to act like and tried to be fire, without actually being fire. Or moving for that matter. As it was once put, it wasn't "what a fire is, it's what a fire be". They covered the upper part of her back and they seemed to trail onto her shoulders.

The other girl just stared blankly at the other girl. This girl was the size her age. She was about thirteen and her hair was as black as night. It wasn't as long as Scarlet, whose hair came to the middle of her back; this girl's barely touched her shoulders. Her eyes were gray, but never showed any sign of life or thought or emotion. They only ever showed an old knowing about the pain and suffering that the world could evoke on any given person... This is all to be expected from a master at occlumency and legilimency. The youngest the world would ever know.

Unlike Scarlet, she didn't care if people used her name or not. That is if she ever _told_ them. She never talked to anyone. Liam and Scarlet were the only exceptions, and even then, she didn't speak aloud. Somehow she had developed a way to "talk" to people by sending her thoughts to people. It wasn't completely perfected, but Liam had given her a charm that linked their minds, so that she could always talk to him and know where to find him. Unlike Scarlet, she wasn't an elemental and she didn't outwardly express herself, but she was a talented witch. They called her Danielle; Danny or DJ for short.

However, this has nothing to do with the reason they were all gathering here today.

As Liam approached the table, he saw Danny glance at him from the corner of her eye. Her expression didn't show that she had seen him, but he knew that she did when Scarlet, opened her eyes and looked his direction.

"Harry!" she almost shouted. She jumped out of the booth and right into his arms.

"Omph-" he stumbled as she ran into him. It was true he had dropped off the grid for a while, but that was why he was here. He had important information for them.

She jumped back quickly as Danny walked up to him. "Where the hell have you been anyways! Danny hasn't even been able to link with you! Do you know how worried we were? You could have died and we wouldn't even know! Oh God! What would I have told Zoey? She would have been devastated! And Rhea-" she began to rant.

"Scarlet-" he began.

"Jazzy would have _killed_ me! Then she would have told Kaden and he would have gone all military on my ass-"

"Scarlet!" he started again.

Yet again he was interrupted. He decided to ignore her rant and looked at Danny. She had a bruise on her wrist. He took it into his hand and examined it. He looked at her not wanting any excuses. "What happened," he said quietly, trying to keep his cool.

"_Justin and his crew found me in the library. I got away and I'm fine. You should have seen their faces when they saw Duke and Cooper. He looked like he was going to wet himself!"_

Her words brushed against his mind like a cool summer's breeze. He suddenly got the image of a scuffed up man about eighteen and as white as a sheet in an alley way. He heard vicious snarling from behind him and his body was enveloped in a black shadow. The man before him trembled so much it looked like he was going to wet himself. As per what Danny had said.

Harry found himself back in the tavern, and even though Danny's face stayed the same, he could have sworn he saw an amused expression in her eyes.

He burst out laughing, interrupting Scarlet's rant. She stopped and glared at Harry. He clutched at his stomach, his eyes tearing up. "I-I-I have… Ne-ver seen him so scared!" he said.

Scarlet scuffed, "She told you about Justin?"

He nodded. Once he was done laughing, his face became serious. "I have some news about my parents. I have found the location of their graves and my old home…" he said trailing off.

Scarlet's face also became serious as she nodded her acknowledgement. There was a defeated and sorrowful look in her eyes, but it was accompanied by acceptance and understanding.

He sat in their booth with a heavy sigh, as Jazzy came by with their usual drinks. He took his mug of rum in his hands. The alcohol warmed his body as it settled in his stomach. "I just wanted to let you know I'm going to London for a while as I find out more-"

Before he could continue, Scarlet interrupted him. "We're going with you. All of us. Zoey and Rhea are at the apartment, so you can't sneak away. They'll block your escape, and don't try to _worm_ your way out of it either," she said with finality. There was no arguing with her when she made up her mind, so he didn't even try. He was tired as it was and arguing with her would only make him more exhausted.

"Fine," he sighed. "We'll have to leave soon."

He waved for Jazzy's attention. She excused herself from some customers and walked straight over. Her hips swaying a little in her blue jeans.

"What's up, guys?" she said, brushing her brown wavy hair out of her face. Her brown eyes were calculating the look on Harry's face. Out of every one, she had known Harry the longest. Even though Danny was the only one with a mental link, she could guess what he was thinking almost as fast as Scarlet could.

"I'll be gone for a while, in England, well actually we all will," he said motioning to everyone in the booth. "Do you think you think you could look after my apartment?"

"You know I will, "she said sincerely. She didn't like him leaving, but she knew she couldn't stop him. "If _anything_ happens you can contact me by Floo, anytime and place, I'll help you. No matter what I'll be there for you. That goes for Kaden too."

"Nothing is going to happen, Jazzy, we'll be back before you know it" Harry replied lightly.

"Yeah that's what you said when you went to Mexico. And now you're banned," she retorted.

"It was a misunderstanding!" he said defensively.

"Right, did you know that Kaden is _still_ trying to smooth things over with their government!"

"I didn't know any better! I was only 12!"

"Yes and now you're what, fourteen?"

"Yes!" he replied indignantly.

"Yet, you still have the maturity of a nine year old. Amazing isn't it?"

~~!~~

Harry was waiting on the sidewalk outside of his apartment waiting for the girls to come out. He had a military duffel bag strapped across his back and a suit case by his side. He was still wearing his leather jacket even though it had stopped raining. He touched the shrunken piano in his pocket. It was a gift from Kaden's grandmother before she died. When Jazzy finally told Kaden about Harry, they had done everything short of adopting him into their family.

Kaden's grandmother was a very strong woman. Emotionally speaking, of course, although, she could swat you with a ladle like no one's business. Her name was Elinor McGonagall. She had a musical touch to her and she taught Harry how to play piano, guitar, drums, and almost every instrument there was. She had written many compositions, which she had taught Harry. She had preformed them all through out England, before she eventually moved to America to avoid the darkness that seemed to be growing over there.

Harry didn't know much about her life in England. Only that she had left against her parents wishes. He knew that she had a sister that she had loved dearly. He had seen many pictures of her on the mantle of her living room. Otherwise, that was it. When Elinor was on her death bed, Harry had played the piano constantly for her. She eventually gave it to him. _"No one will appreciate as much as you, nor will they be able to play it as beautifully."_

Elinor had died shortly after.

He still played. The piano that is. He played on no other piano except for hers, and he always had it with him. He had someone put an automated shrinking charm and an unbreakability charm also. That way, it wouldn't get damaged when he got into fights.

Harry sighed and took out the keys to his 1992 Jeep Cherokee. Even though he was only fourteen, he _did_ look very mature. Most people thought he was sixteen or seventeen, not because he was that tall or anything, but because he was lean, muscular, and had an air of maturity about him. Although the people who knew him well enough, wouldn't have been able to say _that_ with a straight face.

He unlocked the doors and put his bags in the back. Closing the back of the car, he walked back into his apartment. A little girl was sitting on a pink and purple suitcase next to the door. She had straight brown hair with many sun-bleached streaks in it. She looked at Harry with her green brown eyes and smiled. She jumped up and ran into his arms. "VREE! We're going to England!" she squealed.

He chuckled at her excitement. "I know Firefly, you told me before, remember?"

"Oh, yeah huh," said the little seven year old. She jumped down and wrapped an arm around his leg protectively. She may have been seven, but the girl was quite small for her age, making her look much younger. Which she fully took advantage of at times. "Will we come back?"

"Of course we will, Firefly," he said in reply. He didn't know where that question had come from but the look in the girl's face said she doubted him.

Just then Zoey danced up to him, her brown eyes alight with mischief. She had her green dyed hair in a loose ponytail. It wasn't very long but it came to her shoulders and she didn't like it getting in her eyes so she had it in her black hat. She was wearing her black three-quarter shirt that covered only half of her stomach and some black cargo pants that hung loosely on her hips. Her red convers were worn and faded but she swore she would never wear another type of shoe so long as she lived.

"Hello Liam," she said lightly.

"Hey Sparky, how's it hanging?"

"Like a possum in a tree," she replied with a smile, her fingers moving to twiddle with the small smiley charm that was also on a chain around her neck. On her wrist was a chain with smooth rocks on them. Only when the light hit them, was he able to see the Norse runes engraved into them.

"You ready?" he said looking at the suitcase and the canvas messenger bag she had with her.

"Yup, jeep unlocked?" she asked.

"Yup," he said. "Firefly, why don't you go with her and put your stuff in the back of the Jeep with Zoey?"

"Come on Rhea, let's go," said Zoey taking the small girl's hand.

As they left the apartment, two large dogs trotted up to him. They were both Rhodesian ridgebacks, although one was a lighter color than the other. He crouched down so he could rub the two down. "Did any one pack a bag for Duke and Cooper?" he shouted to the car.

"I didn't!" shouted Zoey from the car.

"Not me!" shouted Rhea.

"I have it right here," said Scarlet, walking up to him with a duffel bag, two suit cases and two leashes, one orange and one red. She handed them to Harry, who matched the leashes to the right dogs. Then he took one of the bags from her, and they walked out to the car. He helped her load the bags into the back and then he motioned the dogs into the back. Both leaped up and over the bags and the back seat to lay down by Zoey and Rhea's feet. Scarlet walked up to the front of the car and opened the passenger seat and looked at the two girls in the middle of the car.

"This is your last chance to grab anything before we leave. Once we leave we won't be able to come back for anything for a while. We'll be in England for a week or so, while we get things settled with Harry's parents and stuff," she said to them. As she lectured to them about what they should have and what not, Harry went back inside to grab a stack of CDs. He looked around my small apartment. It wasn't much but they were able to afford it, with his and Scarlet's job. Looking older did have its quirks after all.

Currently, Harry worked with a construction crew and Scarlet worked where ever she could. Over the summer they typically moved to the Midwest and worked on the ranches. They were never in one place for too long. Although he had to admit this was the longest they had stayed here. If he had to say why, he would say it was mostly because of Jasmine and her tavern. But if he were to be honest, it was because he liked it here on the coast. It was a small house and it wasn't very far from the beach.

Despite its size, it was able to fit all seven of his "family" members. Zoey and Scarlet shared a room down the hall and to the left. Across the hall, was the room Harry shared with Kaden when he visited, and finally Rhea's room. The bathroom was at the end of the hall and even though it was small, they managed. Same with the kitchen and dining room. The living room was the largest room in the apartment. It wasn't much but it was plenty for them. He made sure that all the windows were closed and locked, before he walked back to the front door.

His neighbor from next door was opening his door when he saw Harry locking his. His name was Jerry and they both had the same construction job. "Hey Liam! You heading on a trip?"

"Yeah I'm locking up right now," Harry said lightly.

"Where you headed?" Jerry asked, his black hair was cropped short and covered with saw dust.

"Visiting some family back east," he replied knowing the man would know he would mean England. Harry still had a slight accent, even though he had been living in the States since he was seven.

"Oh well, I'll make sure Shawn knows. You know how he is with phones," he said chuckling and waving good bye to Harry as he walked away.

"Thanks Jerry!"

And with that Harry got into his car and drove to a nearby abandoned field. "Is every one ready?" he asked. "I got the boarder watchers to spell the car. This is your last chance to back out."

When no one objected he said a silent spell. They all felt a familiar tugging behind their naval, and then they were in England.


	2. Chapter 2 In Which We Are Discovered

Chapter Two In Which Our Friends Are Found

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, doing paper work for the ending of the school term, and in preparation of the upcoming one when he heard a light knocking on his door. "Come in," he called.

He was surprised to see Minerva McGonagall walk in, rather frazzled and excited.

"Albus I have excellent news!" she almost squealed.

"Did my shipment of lemon drops finally arrive?" he half exclaimed, half asked. He had ordered them some time ago, and they had yet to arrive. If they didn't arrive soon, he might have to contact the manufacturers and send them a letter of complaint.

"Not as far as I know, but we've found _him_!" she exclaimed. Her eyes lighting up and her hands clapped together. She looked like that was all she intended to say.

"The man who has lost them?" he questioned confused, still on the subject of the lemon drops.

"No, Albus, we found the boy! Harry Potter. We know where he is!" she almost shouted, she was a little frustrated at the headmaster, but her excitement out ruled her annoyance.

"Where is he?" he all but demanded her of the answer, all thoughts of his missing lemon drop shipment was gone and replaced with serious thoughts and a serious face. Although his lemon drops were a serious matter as well.

"He's staying at an apartment in Hogsmeade, but he is currently at Godric's Hollow. What do you want us to do?" she asked.

Albus thought for a moment. He didn't want to scare the boy, but he needed to speak with him as soon as possible. He had run away from his family when he was five, but when he was seven , all traces of a Harry Potter in all of the United Kingdom had disappeared. He had questions that needed to be answered concerning where the boy had gone to and how he was doing.

"Have the Order surround him, but warn them _not_ to be seen. Have them put up wards preventing his escape, also. I don't want him running away because we scared him. We don't know if he knows of the wizarding world or not. He could be in danger or he could be starved, we don't know. I will talk to the boy. Let Severus know I need to speak with him," he said, forming a plan to rescue the boy from what ever horrors he had seen when he was away.

He stood up and strode out of his office with a determined look bestowed on his face.

~~!~~

Harry had his hands in pockets of his leather jacket. He was staring at his parents' grave. It was white marble with the following words etched in the stone:

James Potter Lily Potter

Born 27 March 1960 Born 30 January 1960

Died 31 October 1981 Died 31 October 1981

_ The Last enemy to be destroyed is death_

He stared at the words. It was true then. What his contact had said. That his parents had been murdered by Voldemort. He had hoped when he found no car accidents having to do with the Potters, that his parents had been alive, and that his relatives were lying. Or that he was just being tested, or something. If there was anything he had learned about life, it was that it was full of tests.

But here they were.

He crouched in front of the cold mocking marble. He bounced a little on the balls of his feet as he found some balance. Silent tears were making their way down his face. He heard foot steps approach him from behind. Zoey crouched down beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder, her bombers jacket crinkled a little with her movement

Scarlet was holding Rhea's hand and Danny was holding the dogs on their leashes behind him. He could hear their breathing. It was a cold morning but he couldn't feel it anymore. Their breath could be seen in front of their mouths.

"Liam…" Zoey whispered.

"They're really dead… I had hoped _they_ were lying when they said that they had died. That I was just being tested or that they had been lost or anything really. But they're right here," he said brokenly. His voice hitched. A lump formed at the bottom of his throat.

Zoey wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It's ok… At least we have an excuse for not trick or treating anymore," she said trying to cheer up the man who had helped her. He was the closest thing to a brother and it hurt to see him this way.

Harry chuckled a little at that. He stood up and wiped the tears away. "Let's go and find some flowers," he said.

Zoey smiled a little. Rhea let go of Scarlet's hand and wrapped an arm around Harry's leg. "We're gonna' get flowers for your momma and dad now, Vree?" she asked innocently, her eyes big and round.

Harry looked at her. "Yes, Firefly, can you help me pick them out?" he asked her as he picked her up.

"Yeah," she said.

"_Harry, are sure you're going to be alright?"_ Danny's voice flittered through his mind, filling him with reassuring feelings.

"Yeah, at least now I know," he sighed. Tears began to brim his eyes but he refused them to fall.

Scarlet warmed the air around them. He gave her a thankful smile and they started to walk out of the graveyard.

As they left, they noticed three people sitting on the edge of the fountain, in the middle of the square. There was an old man in very disturbing robes, a much younger man in black robes, and a woman who looked almost like Elinor. The trio stood up and approached the group.

Harry set Rhea down and pushed her behind him. His protective instincts for the small girl kicking in.

"Hello there, my boy, my name is Albus Dumbledore," said the old man. His robes were purple with bright gold stars flying across them like the night sky. It made Harry a little dizzy trying to watch them.

Harry said nothing at first. He knew that this was Dumbledore. Even in the States' Dumbledore was famous. This was the man that had dropped him off with the _Dursleys_. _Shit… now this complicates things, _thought Harry.

Danny had let go of the dogs and they took their spots beside their master, letting low growls escape their throats. Scarlet walked up to take her place on his right, and Zoey took a position on his left. _Danny take Rhea and don't let her go,_ he ordered Danny.

_Understood,_ she replied.

"I'm not your boy," he said bluntly, sizing up the two on his right and left. The one dressed in black was sneering slightly. His hooked nose accented the motion. His hair was a black greasy curtain around his face, making him extremely pale. _A potions brewer, by the amount of hair tonic he's got his hair filled with._

The woman on the other hand, looked extremely constipated. She had a stern look about her that reminded Harry of Elinor. Her lips were pinched together and her eyes crinkled a little in frustration, it seemed. All contributing to the afore mentioned constipated look.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean any offence Harry," said Albus.

Harry remained silent, narrowing his eyes. It wasn't a good sign that they knew his _real_ name. Very few people knew his real name. "What do you want," he growled sharply. His dogs caught their master's emotion and their hackles rose, snarling at the three offending people.

"Call off your dogs, boy," said the man in black clothing.

"No," Harry replied not liking the tone the man in black was using.

"We aren't going to attack you, my boy. We just want to talk," said Albus calmly.

"I said I'm not your boy. And there is no guarantee that you will not attack us so you can forget about it," said Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Albus.

"You have no right calling me _Harry_ either," Harry seethed, the air crackling slightly around him with magic.

"Would you rather me call you Mr. Potter?" inquired Albus.

"I would _rather_ you leave me alone. I've done nothing wrong to you, why are you barring me from taking my leave?" Harry growled at them, his hand clenching in fury.

"I'm sorry but we cannot permit you to leave," Ablus said like he was a grandfather explaining why a child couldn't have candy before dinner. It grated against Harry's nerves. If there was one thing Harry hated more than wanna-be musicians, it was a stranger trying to patronize him.

"Why not," Harry demanded.

"Because we have to talk to you about your future, Mr. Potter," stated Albus.

"You are _not_ my guardian, you have no _say_ in my future. In fact you have no say in anything I do," Harry snarled, getting more and more pissed off by the moment. Duke and Cooper inched closer and closer to the men their master was angry with, deep growls ripping through their chests.

"Will you not call off your dogs," asked Albus. "I do not wish to see any harm come to them should anything happen."

Harry contemplated the disguised warning. He would be devastated if the two got hurt. And the man in black fingering his wand nervously and staring at the two, wasn't helping his unease.

He whistled them loose. They instantly stopped their snarling and sat, panting like good little dogs that had done nothing wrong. The small flash of relief that had crossed Mr. I'm-so-Emo was amusing. "Do my dogs intimidate you?" he sneered, smirking at the man.

Mr. I'm-so-Emo's head whipped around to look at his face. Suddenly, he felt an unfamiliar presence driving like a screw into his mind. Danny and Harry winced as they felt the anger and unease and hatred flood their minds with the probing. Danny was the first to recover and forced him out of their minds forcefully.

The man gasped in surprise and pain as he stumbled back, clutching his head lightly.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," Harry said in a scary calm voice. The air around him continued to crackle with magic, albeit more louder than before.

Zoey knew what happened in an instant. She didn't like it one bit. No one should do that to Liam or Danny. She threw a little lightning from her finger tips at the man. It barely missed his robes. "Shit," she muttered, knowing full well that everyone could hear. "Oops, looks like I missed," she giggled in s sickly sweet voice, smiling evilly at the black robed man. She knew how to intimidate people. It was something she considered a talent, a skill if you will, that she had acquired over the years.

"Why don't we talk over some tea at my office, Mr. Potter?" queried Albus, seemingly unaffected by the little stunt.

"No. I am not going anywhere my privacy will be invaded forcefully. Now we are leaving," he said. _Danny, grab Rhea now! We're going to have to run!_ He thought forcefully at her.

"Duke, Copper, come!" he shouted, as he threw a very powerful sticking charm to their shoes and a wordless shield. He turned around and bolted with everyone on his heels. They weaved through the graveyard, and were about to jump the fence when a short ugly man appeared out of no where.

"Aaaach! Ugly gnome at twelve o'clock!" screamed Scarlet.

"Tall, black and shadowy at three," yelled Zoey from the right.

They all turned left sharply, only to find them selves surrounded by a really tall black haired man.

"Ohh! Hottie at six! I call dibbs!" squealed Zoey.

"This is so not the time Zoey!" Harry shouted.

Scarlet faced the ugly gnome. Harry faced the tall dark man from the right. Zoey faced the black haired man from the back. Danny was in the middle holding a terrified Rhea. The earth started to tremble as Rhea started to whimper. The grass grew and grabbed onto boots and ankles.

Zoey took this time to throw a bolt of lightning at the man with the black hair's feet. Scarlet threw fire at the gnome's robes. Harry threw a wordless stunner at the man in front of him. From there, everything took action. Zoey was quickly dodging spells that were being thrown from all directions, flipping and twisting and bending into almost impossible ways to evade the oncoming hexes, curses, and jinxes.

To her this was all a game. A dangerous game, but a fun game nonetheless. She danced circles around the handsome tall man. "Hey handsome, how old are you anyways?" she asked as she bent backwards to dodge a stunner thrown her way. He didn't reply.

"Aww," she simpered, "That wasn't very nice, you know. You could have hurt me."

She danced on top of the headstones to escape the wildly growing grass Rhea was manipulating. Leaping from stone to stone, she dodged the spells thrown at her. Still the man didn't say a word. She decided to throw sparks at the man's feet, making him dance a little. She giggled finding the sight amusing. She felt fire catch the bottom of her pants, stomping on it to stop the flames. Oh now she was pissed. The skies seemed to darken with her anger. These were her favorite pants. They were the only ones that went with her brown "Sofa King Cool" shirt (it was a special shade of brown and these were a special shade of black cargo pants). And now they were _ruined_.

Zoey threw lightning strike after lightning strike at the tall man. _Now_ he seemed to worry.

Scarlet on the other hand seemed to have her hands full with the ugly gnome. He seemed to know exactly where she was going to strike next. It was frustrating. There were times when she thought the US Army jacket would get sliced or burned because of the man (It was green and made her look hot (It was also a present from Kaden)).Not to mention the grass kept grabbing her ankles. She was starting to get angry now. He threw water and fire and ice and every other element it seemed, as well as slicing hexes and stunners, to try to throw her off her game. She dodged it as best as she could, but he was throwing it faster and faster and he was getting closer and closer to his mark. She was almost sorry she called him an ugly gnome. Almost being the key word.

"What, bit off more than you could chew, girl?" asked the man gruffly, throwing another stunner her way followed quickly by a fire ball thingy.

She dodged behind a grave stone just in time. She glared, throwing fire ball after fire ball at the man. He flicked them aside like they were nothing; however, it seemed Zoey's pants didn't come out unscathed. If only she could get the damn man's wand.

"Zoey, I'll trade you!" she screamed.

"No! This one tried to _burn_ my _clothes_!" she roared in reply.

"That was the ugly gnome, you nitwit! He's been throwing them left and right! Haven't you been paying attention?" she said, throwing a look at the girl.

Zoey seemed to freeze. Thunder crackled dangerously in the sky. Scarlet glanced at the gnome; his expression was blank, but his face was very white. She stuck her tongue at him and switched places with Zoey. The man was defiantly easier to disarm. But he was also good with his hands. She threw her punches and tried to dodge his at the same time. She kicked him in the stomach, but he recovered quickly.

He punched her in the cheek. She stumbled back but crouched down and tried to side sweep him. This was her element. No more playing nice. This is what she had prepared for. She focused on the man as he tried to find her blind spot. At all times, she kept herself between the man and her little sister.

Harry stood between the tall black man and Danny and Rhea. "I have no quarrel with you," Harry said. "Just let the girls go."

The man's face seemed to soften with pity and when it did Harry charged for his middle. "Get down!" he screamed to the girls.

He tackled the dark man and wrestled the wand from his hand. Throwing it into a near by bush he then tried to keep the man pinned. He heard snarling from behind him. "Duke, Cooper! Away to Danny!" he yelled.

He heard a scream rip from behind him and the earth stopped trembling. He turned his heard towards Danny and Rhea. Rhea was sprawled on the ground unconscious, and the man in black from earlier had grabbed Danny by her wrists, both of his dogs were on the ground, not moving. Danny was terrified and Harry knew why. Punching the black man in the face, he turned and charged at the black clothed man. "YOU BASTARD! LET HER GO!" he bellowed. No one would hurt Danny if he could help it.

Danny was sobbing and screaming trying to get away from the man. The man seemed to be surprised at the reaction of the girl; all he had done was grab her wrist.

Suddenly Harry was seeing red and he was charging straight at him. He only had eyes for him. He had to protect Danny and Rhea. He tackled the man to the ground, and when he did, his grip on Danny was released, who began to kneel on the ground wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

For a moment Harry's world seemed to slow down, as he took in the situation. He saw Zoey hit with a powerful stunner, knocking her out. He saw Scarlet was punched in the face by the man with black hair, swinging her around. Not a few seconds after she recovered, she too was hit with a stunner and fell to the ground. He was supposed to protect them. He was failing, and it was this man's fault. He punched this man in the face. He had definitely heard the crack of the man's nose before he was hit with a very weak stunner. Thrown on his side, he shook himself awake. Harry tried to get to his feet weakly. The girls, he thought, need to protect the girls. It was the only thing keeping him conscious. He rolled onto his knees and was hit with a stronger stunner.

He still struggled to stay awake. It was hard; the black was trying to cover his eyes. He was only barely managing to keep himself up.

"Make it easy on yourself, boy, just give in," he heard the ugly gnome say.

He looked up and glared at the bastard. "Fuck you…" he said, before another stunner hit him and it was no use, black clouds blocked his vision and he was down for the count.


	3. Chapter 3 In Which the Situation Reveals

Chapter Three In Which the Situation Reveals Itself

* * *

><p>Harry woke up with a massive headache and, not for the first time, he couldn't remember where he was. It was defiantly not the apartment he had rented in Hogsmeade. <em>Did I have too much to drink?<em> He thought to himself.

The morning's events flashed through his head. _Shit,_ he thought, jumping out of the plushy bed and onto soft carpet. He looked around the red and gold room, taking in his situation and forming as best as he could, an escape plan. There were two doors one on his left and the other was in front of him. The one in front of him seemed to be the bathroom. At least that's what the toilet indicated through the slightly open door. Walking silently to the door on the left, he casted a quick sensory spell, finding no one out side the door or in the hall way in front of it. He found it a bit strange. _Why would they leave me unattended…? Did they think I wouldn't recover this quickly?_ Harry certainly hoped so. If they underestimated him, he would be given the advantage.

He retreated into his mind, finding the link he had with Danny he located where they were being held. He opened the door to his room cautiously, checking for any wards and alarms first. Again he found nothing and slipped down the hall like a silent shadow. It was surprisingly easy, seeing how everything had a dark aura surrounding things, making their shadows even darker.

He slinked down another hallway and saw the set of stairs. Danny and everyone were on the third floor and from the looks of it he was on the second. _Again, what was the point of separating them? Were they locked in a room? _After casting a quick look up and down the staircase he quickly ran up them as silently as he could and turned down another hall, continuing to make his way to where the girls were being held captive.

Suddenly, he heard foot steps from behind him and hid behind a nearby curtain. Mentally he scolded himself. _Really Harry! A curtain! That was the best you could do? They'll obviously see the feet under it and…_ The man in black robes glided past him and into a nearby room. _Or not?_

After the door was closed and he heard no more moving from the room, he made his way to another hallway and casted an unlocking spell on a large black door.

It swung open silently and he found the girls sitting on a nearby bed. Rhea was lying peacefully on the bed next to theirs.

"Liam! You're okay!" Zoey ran up to him and hugged his middle.

"Oomph-" was all Harry could say.

"Harry something's wrong with Rhea, she's not waking up," Scarlet said in a panicky voice.

Zoey let go of Harry and he walked right up to his Firefly. He ran a silent diagnostic spell on her. "She's fine, just exhausted. She'll wake up pretty soon," he said reassuringly to Scarlet. A look of relief washed over her face.

"Harry they took my charms," said Zoey. He noticed her small smiley charm wasn't at its usual place on the chain that was regularly on her neck.

"I'll get you another one Zoe," he said trying to formulate a plan to get them all out of this place.

"No. I have to have this one," she insisted.

"I can make you another one Zoey-" he started.

"No, Harry," said Zoey. She never called him by his real name unless it was important. He stared at her confused.

"That was my mother's chain," she explained. "It's all I have of her, Harry, I can't go without it. And the bracelet has my _runes_ on it."

That was when he glanced at her wrist. It had never occurred to him that they would take the runes. They were supposed to appear and "feel" like ordinary river rocks with engravings on them, of course. Harry knew Zoey would hate him forever if he still refused. Before he could say anything the door Harry had just came through, opened. Albus Dumbledore and the man in black from yesterday walked in. Now that he could actually see the man, he could see his nose was still a bit red and Harry couldn't help but feel proud of his work. _That's what you get for touching Danny_, he thought smugly.

The man noticed this and glared at the boy. Harry smiled brightly back. "How's your nose?" he snipped.

"You little-" the man started.

Albus cut him off with, "Severus, this isn't the time."

"What do you want with us, Dumbledork," Scarlet snapped. She was standing in front of Rhea, who was starting to wake.

"I need to speak with Harry, here. If you girls would go with Severus, he can take you to where we are having breakfast," he said looking at Harry.

"No," Harry said acidly.

"I'm sorry, but it is a matter that cannot be openly discussed," said Dumbledore patronizingly.

"They won't leak any information you give them in confidence, and I don't want them anywhere near any of you and your merry band of kidnappers," glared Harry. "Their minds are just as protected as mine and Danny's. And I personally will not going anywhere with kidnappers. So leave us alone and let us go. Or you will be subjected to ten times worse than in the grave yard."

"I'm sorry, but seeing as how you are all minors, we cannot permit to let you leave without proper guardians. Now, if you would all come with me we will talk in my office over some tea-"

"I said I wasn't going _anywhere_ with you. Do you want your asses kicked? An old man like you, who was beat by a _sticking_ charm, and a potions brewer, who got beat up by a fourteen year old boy, _without_ the use of magic? If it weren't for the fact you had us ambushed, we probably wouldn't be here. You two probably wouldn't even last a minute against us," bluffed Harry. He knew it was a long shot, but he couldn't fail the girls.

"I doubt you are in the position to be making threats, boy," growled the potions dude named Severus.

"You wanna bet?" Harry tossed back, clenching his fists and adding a glare for the "boy" comment.

"You insolent little-"

"Please excuse, Severus, he is one of those type of people who you shouldn't talk to before they've had their morning tea," interjected Dumbledore. Severus continued to glare at Harry, who was more than willing to glare right back at him. "However, that doesn't excuse the fact that you are still not permitted to leave. I believe any effort you put into trying to leave would be wasted on the wards surrounding the perimeter of the property. I might also add that your friends look more than slightly tired. Any fight you can put up wouldn't be for long. Now, how about that tea?"

Harry wanted to strangle the man. Contemplating for a moment he finally replied scathingly, "Fine, I'll go with you. But only when I see that these four are safely on their way home."

"That is so not fair!" pouted Zoey. "I haven't even gotten my things back!"

"Harry, we ain't leaving you here," protested Scarlet, her southern twang slipping into her voice. She often tried to cover it up.

"Yes you are," Harry said turning sharply to look at them. "I can't look after you here."

"Dammit Harry!" Scarlet threw up her hands in frustration. "When will you get through your fucking thick head that we are in this all _together_? Rule number two remember!"

"You don't get it! There are Death Eaters here! Once they find out that the Boy-Who-Forgot-To-Die is actually alive and kickin', they'll do anything to get close to me! Including using you!"

Rhea jumped out of the bed she was sitting in and ran into Harry's legs. She grabbed onto his legs desperately. "I don't want to go without you Vree! Don't leave me!"

"You have to go Firefly. I don't want you to get hurt," Harry said strained.

"I'm not going to be a firefly anymore, I'll be rabbit. They can run really fast and can kick hard and then I'll get away from the bad guys really fast too!" she said with pleading eyes. "And you can teach me to fight like Kaden showed you, and how you showed Hayday and Danny. Then I can run really fast and if the bad guys still catch me, I can beat 'em up."

"I'm sorry Rabbit, but no matter what animal you take after, you'll still be in danger. You have to go with Haydn and tell Jazzy we found who we were looking for," Harry said, knowing that the wizards were listening to him he put a very slight emphasis on stating Scarlet's cover name. He also knew that if Rhea did what he knew she was going to do, he wouldn't be able to say no.

Rhea started to cry softly. Harry sighed.

"Now look at what you've done! Do you want her to be heart broken?" Scarlet shouted.

"I'm just trying to look after her!"

"You can look after her better _here_! With her!"

"You won't be in any danger at home!"

"Did you forget about Justin and his crew? What do you think they are going to do, if we go back without you there?" Scarlet screamed at Harry, the temperature in the room suddenly rose.

"You can go to the safe house with Jazzy and Kaden!"

"OH HELL NO! What about Rhea? Are you just going to leave her? After all you've done for her? After all the 'Don't worry I'll never leave you' and the 'It's okay, I'll always be there for you'! BULLSHIT!" Scarlet stepped up in Harry's face.

"Well at least she'd be _safe,_" he spat out, rising up to the challenge.

"She'd be _safe_ anyways. She'd be with _you_!" she said in a deadly voice. The temperature rose even higher. Zoey noticed sweat start to form on the pale wizards' faces and smirked to herself.

"You are so stubborn! Get a hold of your self, quit being a hot head!" Harry retorted.

"I am _not_ being stubborn! And I am _not_ a hot head! You're just being an _ASSHOLE_!"

"YOU ARE BEING SO STUPID! JUST GO TO THE SAFE HOUSE!"

"Stupid! _STUPID_! LOOK WHO'S TALKING, JACK ASS!"

"I am _not_ being stupid! I am trying to help keep you SAFE!"

_We will be safer if we are with you!_

Harry winced as Danny's voice resounded like thunder in his mind. "The mind is a delicate thing you know," he muttered to her.

She smirked, _Don't mess with an __legilimens._

Harry looked at Zoey, who was sitting on the bed fiddling with a string as if nothing was going on. "What are your thoughts, Sparky?" he asked. Starting to give up the hope that the girls would just leave in peace.

"This string is annoying… I want my violin… I want my music… You're under estimating us…again…Robert Downy Jr. is hot… Haydn is making the room too hot… I want my guitar…you're hero complex is clouding your judgment… I wish Robert Downy Jr. didn't have a wife… stupid string…" she muttered, still fiddling with the string, not paying complete attention to the situation.

"I meant on the topic," said Harry exasperatedly, taking a step back from Scarlet, who was still glaring at him…

"Which topic? The one about our situation, your stupidity, your abandoning us, your hero complex or about this string?" she asked mumbled still not looking at him and still fiddling with the string.

"About our situation," he said annoyed.

"Oh, well then you should have been clearer. My thoughts are…"

Harry stared at her attentively.

"Well, I would have to say… that it is quite sweet of you to be worried about our safety," she stood up and walked up to him, looking him in the eyes. "Even after all this time… but it really is idiotic of you to be _this_ worried about us. You've taught us a lot, especially how to protect ourselves. Plus, if we were near you, you would be less edgy. Even if you still demand that we go back home, we'd still stay behind," she said softly patting his cheek. She turned swiftly away to sit on the bed again, "Plus you are too much fun to let go."

Harry was silent for a little while. Contemplating what she said. "Wow Zoe… I think that was the smartest thing you have ever said," Harry replied smartly, trying to relieve the tension he was feeling.

"Why I otta' nock the shit outa-" Zoey started.

"Now that we have that settled, why don't we talk in my office," said Dumbledore. He turned and walked out of the room, contemplating what he just saw.

No one could argue. Harry picked up Rhea, as everyone filed out of the room following Severus. She was still sniffling and wiping away her tears. "Hey, don't cry Rabbit. I'll stay with you," he said softly to her, wiping the remaining tears gently.

"H-hold me forever?" she asked.

Harry smiled saying gently, "Love you for always."

* * *

><p>~~!~~<p>

* * *

><p>It was very unfortunate that the only way to get to Dumbledore's office was by floo. Harry wasn't on very good terms with the floo. He always lost balance somewhere on the way and landed in awkward positions afterward. This instance was no exception.<p>

As he came out of the floo, he landed squarely on his butt. Zoey laughed at him, as usual. He got up and brushed himself off. Dumbledore was already sitting behind his desk, while the girl's were standing on the other side. Harry moved away from the fire place to allow room for Severus, who flooed in just moments after him.

A still silence settled in the room. "Just get on with what ever you want Dumbledore. I have my own agenda to take care of," Harry said glaring at the man.

"I would prefer to talk to you in private, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, glancing at the girls one last time.

"Well, there are two ways you can look at this, because no matter what, the other's will find out what happened in this room, whether I want them to or not. So you can either let them stay here, so you can answer their questions also, or you can explain it once, for just me, and deal with the questioning glares for the rest of your life," said Harry.

Dumbledore seemed to contemplate his options. However, Scarlet's stomach decided it was time to make _its_ opinion known by letting out the loudest growl anyone in the room had heard. Her face became as red as her hair.

"What? I'm hungry ok?" she said indignantly crossing her arms across her chest and jutting her chin out defiantly.

"How about you let your friends get their breakfast while I talk to you. Then when we are done, you can explain the situation to them, if you still feel that they should know. If there are still any questions, I will put time aside to answer them," said Dumbledore, very diplomatically, noticed Harry.

_Danny, are _you_ hungry?_

_Well, yeah. If you want I can just project what's going on to them as it happens._

Harry thought it over. _Go on to breakfast, I'll talk to Dumbldork here. Don't project anything; I want to know what he's got going on first._

Danny nodded as Harry sat in the chair across from Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled at his decision.

"Severus, if you would so kindly show the other's to the Great Hall, I'm sure they would appreciate it," Dumbledore said to Severus, barely taking his eyes off Harry. Harry didn't like the fact that it was "Severus" who was escorting Danny away, but he knew Scarlet would take care of her.

Severus nodded and made his way to the door, everyone except for Zoey followed behind him. Dumbledore looked at her questioningly. "My dear, if you are worried about the welfare of your friend, I assure you no harm will come to him in here-"

"Brother," Zoey interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" came the puzzled reply.

"Liam is my brother. You were asking me if I was worried for the welfare of my 'friend'. Harry Potter is considered a brother to the girl standing before you named _Zoey_. _Not_ 'my dear'." The smile Zoey gave Dumbledore was very frightening on the small girl. It was slightly lopsided, and her eye slim eyebrow was arched upwards. It was a look he had seen on many triumphant Slytherins, however on her… It was like she was challenging him, and it made Dumbledore a little uncomfortable to know that this small girl didn't even try to veil the fact. She then glided over to bookshelves that lined the better part of the office, with her hands behind her back.

"I am sorry Zoey, I meant no offence."

"I didn't say you could call me Zoey. I said my _name_ was Zoey. You may call me Miss Montenegro, _if_ you have to call upon me," said Zoey inspecting one of the do-dads that was scattered among the books.

Her posture was mostly blocking him from seeing her, but he could see that she was able to see him from the corner of her very blue eyes. If he were to say, he would say they were just as bright as the boy's who was sitting in front of him. The girls grass green dyed hair almost hid the fact that she was observing him quietly. If her eyes weren't so bright, he probably wouldn't have noticed. _Did she do that on purpose?_ He thought to himself quietly, mulling over it for a moment before drawing himself from his thoughts and replying.

"Again, Miss Montenegro, I meant no offence," Albus said, not in any way offended by the way the girl had spoken to him.

"I shall take that into consideration," she said as she finally, walking back to one of the shelves to lean her back on it. She examined the various headmasters starring at her from above them. "Good morning headmasters, I hope we are not intruding on your good sleep," she called lightly up to them.

"Not at all," replied one of the portraits.

She nodded in acknowledgement.

Dumbledore was staring at the small girl who was leaning on his book shelf. He didn't know what to think of her. She was defiantly careful with words, and held herself with a strong grace. Her face told people that she had seen the horrors of the world, yet she still found room to laugh. She seemed very mature, yet she chose to be childish, rude, yet so polite. She seemed to be full of contradictions.

The blaze on the perch, next to his desk told Albus that Fawks was back from where ever he had been. He noticed Harry and Miss Montenegro share a look. The girl approached the bird with delicacy.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Montenegro, this is Fawkes," said Albus.

"Good morning," said Harry politely, putting his hand over his heart.

"Good morning to you, my fiery cousin," Zoey said with a small bow, her hand was also placed above her heart. Fawkes cooed in reply. "I find it fit to inform you, that a human counter part to your fiery race, resides in the Great Hall. I am sure she would be humbled from a visit from your greatness."

Fawkes cooed in delight, and like that he was gone again, leaving Dumbledore in awe and confusion. Zoey let him sit there for a minute basking in his confusion. Deciding to be nice, she chose to relieve that confusion. "Haydn is a fire elemental. Phoenixes and that particular branch of elementals share a special bond. The same goes with Rhea and the forest nymphs and various plants."

"And what about you, Miss Montenegro?" Albus asked, curious about this new information. She was freely giving information that he was truly curious in. It didn't take much to see that Harry was very close to the girls and any information he could get from the girl would help him more in his understanding of what the boy was like.

Her face fell blank reflexively. "There are very few lightning manipulators in the world. A handful at the most… It is considered an act of betrayal to give secrets of my race. Fire elementals don't care _who_ finds out about them as long as they don't mess with their Firewiskey," Zoey said, her masked look completely gone and replaced with one of amusement.

Harry looked like he was going to say something, but before he could she turned suddenly and walked back to the bookshelf. "It shouldn't matter anyway; I have a quarter wizard blood in me. I am not considered as one of my kind," she said bluntly with indifference.

"I am sorry to hear that. Perhaps there is someway we could change that?" asked Albus.

"Yes, but I choose not to go down that path. I prefer to not disrupt a society that I know I would not want to be apart of anyways," said Zoey, steel lining every word. "Plus I like where I am in life right now," she added with a mysterious and mischievous smile.

Albus nodded, and noticed that Harry briefly looked displeased with her words.

Harry shook off Zoey's words. He knew Zoey would have loved to be apart of her father's world, but she had been rejected and wouldn't undertake the Council's task of proving herself. Harry knew she could defeat the Council's champion, but she did not think she was ready. So instead she chose to become a disciple of Loki, the god of fire, mischief, and chaos. It was the perfect match for her. He figured it balanced out because she loved the position she held in his disciple hierarchy thingy ma-jig they had. He looked at Dumbledore. "Can we get to the point at hand?"

"There is a prophecy, Mister Potter," Dumbledore said without preamble. "One made many years ago, concerning Voldemort and yourself."

Harry blinked, the only sign of his surprise, he didn't think Dumbledore would be so blunt. Zoey didn't react. She picked at her fingers, but Harry knew that she was listening. "A prophecy?" he demanded somewhat skeptically, not having to feign his disbelief.

"Out of everyone, only you can defeat Voldemort, Harry. One of you must triumph over the other," Dumbledore said solemnly.

"Right," Harry snorted. "And I suppose it's one of those kill or be killed situations?" His tone was saturated with sarcasm. He certainly hadn't expected Dumbledore to use a tactic like this. It was…scheming. Really a prophesy about _him_. The world must be coming to an end. However, he had a prickling feeling in the back of his neck.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_," the Headmaster recited quietly, even a bit sadly.

Harry stared, going a bit pale as the importance of the words sank in. Dumbledore wasn't kidding. Harry thought over the words carefully. There was no doubt it was about him. Grasping at straws he asked, "You aren't kidding, are you."

It didn't come out as a question as intended.

"No, I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said tiredly.

Well, to give the man credit, he did sound genuinely regretful. But still…

Shit. This changed things even more.

"You're _sure_ it's me?" Harry asked, knowing in his gut that he _was_the one in the prophecy. It made sense, after all, and there was a terrible sort of inevitability to it all that set Harry's nerves on edge.

Dumbledore sighed, "He has marked you as his equal. You are the one, Harry."

Harry's mind went blank, and then began to race feverishly. What were his options? What could he possibly do to get out of this?

He could tell Dumbledore to fuck off and find some other savior. He could whine about it not being fair. He could let his anger out, throw a tantrum, curse and rage and shout. He could protest, insist that Dumbledore was mistaken.

He could face his fate, avenge his parents and himself.

But Dumbledore had no other savior, and Harry had long ago given up on life being fair. Anger wouldn't solve anything, even if it was satisfying. And no way was Dumbledore mistaken about something this big.

Well, that left one course of action. Only, Harry wasn't about to throw his life away in some stupid quest to kill the Dark Lord. He wasn't a coward by any means, but caution and self-preservation had been beaten into him from a young age.

Besides, he'd never believed in fate. People made their own decisions and forged their own paths through life. Destiny was shit.

"Well then," Harry said softly, almost dangerously, his jaw tight and his head held high, "I suppose I'll just have to win."

Harry didn't much care about revenge (for the most part) or fate or any of that. But Harry did care about living, and his makeshift family. He suspected it would just be safer for everyone, to fight Voldemort than to run from him. At least he'd have allies, if he fought, and there was safety in numbers. And if things got too bad...well, he could always take off then.

But for now, he'd do his damnedest to win. If anything, Harry was a survivor.

Zoey was silent in the corner. Her face was masked with indifference as she picked at her finger nails. However, her inner thoughts were anything but in warp speed. _Liam has to kill someone? He couldn't even fill a fly. I admit he would beat the fly to a pulp, maybe to the point of death, but he would never actually _kill_ someone. Oh Liam, what are we going to do…_

"Now that that is out of the way… What are we going to do about getting you a guardian?" asked Ablus.

Harry's eyes darkened considerably. "I am not going back to the Dursleys," he said lowly.

"You were placed there because you have blood ties between your mother and your aunt. While you live there, Voldemort and his followers will not be able to harm you," Albus said softly, using his most persuasive voice. It didn't work on Harry.

"I might be safe from Voldemort, but not the Dursleys themselves," spat Harry.

"I can see no-" Albus started.

"Jasmine and Kaden Dylanson," stated Zoey for the first time in a while. Albus had almost forgotten she was here.

"Excuse me. I don't quite understand," said Dumbldore.

"Kaden wouldn't leave the army for us, Zoey. Plus Jazzy's club slash motel slash bar thing just started to get going. If she moves now, then she'll loose all of her business," said Harry.

"Jazzy would consider this as an 'if anything happens' situation."

"I am not going to ask her to move thousands of miles just so she can be my _British_ guardian."

"Kaden would do it. His term ends in a week anyways. Plus he's always complaining about how he doesn't get to see the world," Zoey said in exasperation.

"I couldn't ask them that!" Harry exclaimed.

"I could. Headmaster Dumbledore-"

"No Zoey."

"At least let me ask first… if you don't let me ask, I'll tell Jazzy what you did to her garden," said Zoey.

Harry paled, "You wouldn't."

"Yes I would. Now, Headmaster Dumbledore, I have two people that would be most compatible as Harry's guardians. If anything they have _already_ done everything short of adopting him anyways. Would it inconvenience you to meet them? If you do not think they are fit guardians even after you meet them, I would not understand and I would not agree with your opinion, but I would accept it all the same," Zoey asked the Headmaster, who was caught off guard.

"I don't quite follow…" he replied.

"Harry does not take _kindly_ to strangers. But seeing as he is a British Wizard minor, he must have proper guardians. Jasmine and Kaden Dylanson are two exceptional people who I know very personally and know would love to take Harry under their wing."

Harry took this time to blush vigorously.

"Harry also knows them personally, so they are not strangers to him. If it would be possible, could you meet with these two? I think it would be better for Harry to be adopted by people he knows than to be adopted by people he doesn't."

Dumbledore thought it over. "To be honest, I was going to suggest Harry's godfather Sirius Black. He was proven innocent three months ago, when Peter Pettigrew was found alive."

Harry froze. He had a godfather? Holy shit… things were moving too fast for him right now. He needed to think a bit. Well pros… he was family, in a way… but weren't the Dursleys family? And look at how they treated him… so maybe that was a con. Yes that was a con. Another con was that he didn't even know the man so… Two against zip.

"I think I prefer Zoey's plan," said Harry not wanting to elaborate.

Albus was a little saddened by Harry's choice. What could the Dursleys have done to deserve this much wrath in one boy?

"And it goes unsaid that you will do everything in your power to make Harry go to the school of your choice so… Harry will just go to school here. So that settles it then. Who knows that Harry is alive and here?" asked Zoey.

"Not many, it will become public when he goes shopping for school supplies," said Dumbledore. "I will have Severus show you to where you will be staying."

"Why can't we just stay at the apartment we're at now?" asked Zoey.

"If the public were to spot Harry, it would cause quite an unnecessary stir. I don't think the Minister would like the idea of Harry living on his own, if it were to get out. Plus it would put this old man at ease to know that Harry is protected," Dumbledore said, in a grandfatherly way.

"What if we had you move it onto Hogwarts school grounds. Near the lake or something," asked Zoey. She knew how to bargain and if this man was as wimpy as she thought he was then this would be an easy slice of pie. _Might as well milk this for all it's worth_, she thought. Years of bargaining with people had taught her to start off outrageously and then lower it to what you were really looking at. That way the person would think they were bargaining you down, where in actuality, they were just stooping to your level. It was a trick she'd perfected under the watchful eye of her amazing teacher.

"That seems a little unreasonable don't you think Miss Montenegro?" asked Dumbledore.

"Then how about you have some of your teachers ward it?" asked Zoey

"I am not sure they would be up for it," said Dumbledore, not sure what Zoey was getting at.

"Oh, I am disappointed. I was under the impression you had an elite staff employed here. I am sorry I was mistaken," said Zoey with a sigh, switching tactics.

"I do, I'm just not sure-" stumbled Dumbledore.

"Oh well I get it. I mean it wasn't a big deal; it's just that we left a lot of our stuff back in the States and this apartment was a lot like it. I just couldn't help but to ask to see if it would be okay to put up a few wards. Just until you meet Jazzy and Kaden, at least. I mean everything is moving so fast, and I was just wondering if we could have some sort of familiarity. I mean before now, I have never been to Europe." Zoey's eyes started to water.

Harry started to glare at Dumbledore, who was very shocked to say the least. He didn't even know what he did wrong. "I will talk to my staff about it warding the apartment. If you will allow two order members to stay and guard you from any unwanted attention, you may stay at your apartment," said Dumbledore, not wanting to anger Harry or have a crying girl on his hands. The only thing Dumbledore feared more than the light side falling was a crying girl.

Zoey's face lit up. "Oh, thank you Headmaster! We would really appreciate it!" All traces of tears and sadness were gone. Suddenly Dumbledore realized what he had just agreed to.

"If that is everything, I think I will go have some breakfast," said Harry dully. He stood up and made his way towards the door.

"Would you like me to escort you?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry stopped at the door, waiting for Zoey. "No I know the way," he said mysteriously tapping his head.

Harry turned around and walked out of his office throwing a half hearted, "Until later Headmaster," over his shoulder.

Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh. This wasn't the Harry he had hoped for, but it was the Harry they had. He could only wonder at the horrors the boy must have seen to have so much hate and anger.

* * *

><p>~!~<p>

* * *

><p>Thank-you NATWEST , cozmic , and Riotstarter1214 , for reviewing. I really appreciate it. I have a few chapters that I will need to look over and review before I post anymore. As I stated on my profile I have them stored up until I can "<em>perfect<em>" them as it were.

Please, to the 290 visitors who have read my story, review and let me know what you think, I really like knowing where my weak points are and where I should improve. It makes me really happy that I have only just posted this story and already 290 people have read it. So please don't be shy even if it's just a one word review or an "Update please", I would really appreciate it.

Right now I am looking towards Sunday or sometime next week for the next chapter. So anyways, thank-you and hope you will continue reading This Love This Hate: A Harry Potter FanFiction.

Sincerely,

VulpesVerborum


	4. Chapter 4 In Which We Have Breakfast an

Author's Note: I just wanted to say I'm glad this story is becoming so popular. I'm glad for all of the reviews; however I would just like to ask. _**IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLAME ME, SIGN IN**_. If you cannot even have the decency to flame me to my "face" so to speak, you are nothing but a coward. If you do not have an account, get one and then flame me, that way I can at least justify myself to you. Otherwise you have no right to criticize me. This story is only getting started. From what I have written (already, it is being edited and fixed as I write) I have over 73,000 words. I have only posted approximately 16,000 of those words. So if you don't like the story so far don't read it.

So, to a certain Anonymous reviewer, next time please refrain from flaming when you have no right to criticize a story that is just getting started. If you _truly_ feel the need to flame me, please _sign in_ so that I may actually PM you and ask what specifically bothers you about my story, other than the fact that you are completely biased about my fiction. Just because other people have written it the way you have predicted mine to be, does not mean you have the ability to see the future and most certainly does not mean that that is the direction my story is going. There are reasons why Harry is being so complacent right now, and if you don't have enough brains to realize there is more than meets the eye, then please stop reading my fiction, because people like you make me want to spit up.

_Thank-you_ to everyone else who had the decency to complement my story, it really means a lot to me. Here is an update, because I was just informed that I have graduated High School (with my diploma) in my sophomore year! Hope the 616 people reading this receive this well! And I'm sorry I'm cutting this so close to my deadline. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post my next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four In Which We Have Breakfast and Opinions are Thought Over<p>

* * *

><p>Harry got the directions to the Great Hall from Danny no problem. He couldn't help but wonder what she meant by 'don't worry we saved a few seats for you'. Really, how packed could it be?<p>

"Liam?" Zoey asked delicately, leaning forward in her brown shirt. Harry recognized the shirt. It was her brown "Sofa King Cool" shirt that she wore when they were captured. Glancing at her pants, he noticed that they were repaired from their burned state. Then realizing that she had called him, he smiled. He would never admit it aloud, but he liked it. That she had used a name that actually meant something to him. "Yes?" he asked back, just as quiet.

"You're going to be ok, right?" she asked concerned. He hadn't spoken a word, since they left Dumbledore's office.

"Yeah… it's just a lot to take in. My parents are dead, there's a prophecy, I have to kill someone I don't know much about… we're moving… It's just a lot to process," he sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. He had a lot to figure out.

"Oh… When we get to the apartment, will you play the piano for me?" asked Zoey. Playing the piano always helped Harry relax and think things through.

He smiled softly at her. "Yeah, Sparky."

They had arrived at the Great Hall's doors. "Let's go and join the others," he said pushing on the door.

Now he understood what Danny had said about saving them a seat. Harry stopped dead in his tracks as a hush ran through the hall. There was one huge table in the middle of the room. It was round and a good 16 feet in diameter. Every spot at the table was filled except for three, two closest to him and one on the far side. Thirty two sets of eyes were looking at him expectantly. He scowled, expectance was something Harry hated.

"Vree! We saved you a spot right here!" said Rhea, knocking him from his stupor. Zoey and Harry quickly made their way to the mentioned seats. Rhea patted the seat next to her. On her other side was Scarlet and on Zoey's left was Danny. Everyone was still staring at him.

He looked straight up and the first person he saw was a scraggly man with black hair. He glared at him. "I am not a freak show attraction so stop starring," he snapped.

The man blushed and continued his eating. Harry glared at the next few who still stared, in amazement and dumbfound this time.

Scarlet snorted in her cup. He turned his glare to her. "Thanks for the warning, fire fart," he mumbled, scowling still, as he reached for some toast and butter.

"It was Danny's idea," said Rhea.

"But it was your sister's idea to go through with whatever it was they were thinking," said Harry taking a bite of his toast.

"Oh yeah and the phoenix wasn't just as bad. At least Danny gave you a little warning. I didn't get any. And you talk about us trying to 'stay low' and out of the way. The phoenix wasn't _inconspicuous_ at all. Now everyone knows what I am… and apparently they don't know very many elementals here," Scarlet trailed off, drowning some pancakes in syrup.

"No shit, they're _British_ wizards, anything that's not a wizard is beneath them, remember?" Harry shot back sharply.

"I remember," she shot back indignantly, "doesn't mean you couldn't have given me a heads up about Fawks first, though."

"Well, think of it this way. Now when you ask for some whiskey, they'll have no reason to keep of from you," Harry said liltingly.

Scarlet nodded her head in contemplation. "True…" she muttered to herself.

The talking that was going on before they had entered the hall eventually began again. Dumbledore walked in a few moments later taking his place at the "front" of the table. Seeing as how it was round there was no actual front, but it seemed where ever Dumbledore sat, it would be the head of the table.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce, Harry Potter, he will be attending Hogwarts next semester," he said loudly. Gasps and mummers ran around the table with looks of astonishment and surprise to accompany them.

Harry glared at the old man. He did not like the attention he was receiving. "I would like to go to our apartment. I have a few things to take care of. Zoey will also be contacting Jazzy soon, so if you would mind?" he asked sarcastically, standing up. He had barley eaten anything, Zoey noticed.

"Ah, yes, Severus, Minerva, would you mind accompanying Mr. Potter to his apartment? He requires a few wards set up for him and his friends."

Severus stood up, Harry recognized him of course. He saw the woman from the day before stand up. Minerva, the name seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember from where.

"Hayday? Can I go with Vree?" Rhea asked Haydn.

"Yes but take your toast," she replied.

"Oh and Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Yes?"

"Where are my dogs?" asked Harry in a polite but deadly voice.

"I'm sure Professor Snape would take you to them. They seem to have taken a liking to him," said Dumbledore, quite amused with the situation.

Harry on the other hand found that odd. His dogs never took to any one kindly, it was puzzling. Rhea came running up to him, with a piece of toast in her hand. She wrapped an arm around his leg and ate her toast. Despite his mood and glare, many of the girls in the room thought it was cute.

Professor Snape and Minerva started to walk out of the Hall, Harry following behind. He had a lot on his mind and he wanted to see his dogs. "Is Mister Snake and Miss McGonagoggle going to take us to Duke and Cooper?" asked Rhea.

"Yes, I do believe they are," Harry replied, amused that Rhea could mess up their names so badly and yet look so cute doing it.

"Then are we going to go to the house?" she asked again.

"Yes," he said again.

"Will you play the piano?" she asked.

"Zoey wanted me to play for her, but I think I'll play for you too, as long as you take a nap with me," said Harry.

"But I don't need a nap. Danny said that I slept for a _whole day_. I'm seven Vree, I don't need naps anymore," she said her eyes getting huge. Harry stopped and picked her up, she was starting to trail behind.

"Yes but if you don't take a nap with me, then I'll have to take a nap by myself. Then I'll be sleeping and you won't have anything to do," said Harry.

"But I can color," said Rhea, finishing her toast.

"But then you would be by yourself coloring," he said. He had been through so many variations of this conversation with her so many times he could do this in his sleep. However, he was studying the two professors in front of him. "Excuse me, Minerva, I don't think I caught your last name," he said to the elderly lady, thinking he finally recognized where he knew the name from.

"McGonagall," she said tersely.

"Are you by chance in any relation to Elinor McGonagall?" he asked.

"Yes she was my older sister, why?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"She taught me how to play her piano," he replied.

Professor McGonagall seemed to stiffen but continued to walk. "She told me she had taught someone. I didn't realize she had taught you Mr. Potter," she said.

"Not very many people know much about me," he replied a bit tersly.

"Vree?"

"Yes Rabbit?"

"Jazzy's Grandma was Mrs. Elinor, right?"

"Yes,"

"Then, does that mean Miss McGonagoggle is Jazzy's new grandma?"

Harry didn't know what to say. It wasn't his place to say anything. Elinor had passed away the year before, but he didn't know if Jazzy had met McGonagall yet. Or even knew that her grandmother had other family. He also wasn't quite comfortable with the fact that Minerva was related to Jazzy (who he was very close to) and also working for Dumbledore (who he was beginning to actually hate). Already he had a plan formulating about the whole "guardian" thing. He had a rough sketch of how they could get out of this mess, however he needed to work it out with the others first.

"Are you referring to Jasmine and Kaden?" McGonagall asked Rhea.

Rhea shrunk into Harry's shoulder, but nodded anyway. McGonagall smiled sweetly at the little girl. "I hope they will think of me as their new grandma, but I don't see them a lot," she told the seven year old.

Snape stopped in front of a black wooden door. Muttering a couple words the door swung open silently. Two dogs came bounding up to Harry, who set down Rhea. "Oh good dogs, yes you are," he said into their furs. They began licking his face thoroughly. When they were done with Harry, they moved onto Rhea who giggled endlessly.

"I have to thank you, Professor Snape, for taking care of them while I was out. I don't know what would have happened if anything were to happen to them," he said holding out a hand to Snape, rather reluctantly. He was willing to put some of his hatred behind. Harry hadn't completely forgiven Snape for what he had done to Danny, but he was willing to tone down the animosity for what he had done for his dogs.

* * *

><p>~~!~~<p>

* * *

><p>Severus was peacefully eating his breakfast when the Boy-Who-Sought-To-Haunt-His-Thoughts walked through the doors with his little lightning friend. Everyone in the bloody room gave him their attention. They were just settling down after they realized that that Hayden girl was an elemental. It gave everyone quite a scare when that blasted bird burst into the hall for seemingly no apparent reason, until he flew over to that girl and they had what appeared to be a conversation!<p>

He glared again as he saw the boy scowl at every one.

The boy was a spitting image of his father, but his eyes… oh how they were so much like Lily's eyes. He had to admit, this boy was very similar to his father, the arrogance, no place for manners… but he did have Lily's compassion, her love of people, her protectiveness. That was definitely true. _He is _very_ protective of his friends_, thought Severus, thinking about how the boy had broken his nose.

Severus bit into his toast and chewed it fiercely. This boy was nothing Severus had expected and it had frustrated him to no end. He looked like a punk with his gruff appearance. His whole gang did. The same baggy pants, black t-shirts or tank top, in the fire elemental's case. They all had some sort of black on.

He watched as a look of surprise crossed over the boys face, and then anger set in. Severus felt something akin pity for him. Yes... Severus could feel pity for the boy, but not sympathy.

He was still standing there; the little lightning girl standing next to him, a bit of worry crossed her features. He certainly didn't know what to think about this girl. She was just full of contradictions. Severus could tell she was a smart individual, yet she still acted childish.

"Vree! We saved you a spot right here!" the little earth shaker from yesterday called out to them. Yet another mystery Severus was puzzling over. What was Potter's relationship with these people? Obviously they meant a lot to each other. They all seemed to look to Potter as their leader, but he seemed to take in all of their opinions before making any decisions.

That was another thing that Severus was wondering about. That girl, Danny, she never spoke, but she _did_ communicate with Potter. That was for certain. When he had probed their minds, he could feel a mental link between the girl and Potter when he was forced out of their minds. One thing was for certain she was a very powerful at occlumency. _Which means she should be powerful at __legilimency._ They both go hand in hand.

Severus continued to munch on his biscuit ponderingly. The fire elemental, Haydn was her name? She seemed to be full elemental, but the lighting manipulator didn't seem to be. However, Haydn didn't really rely on her power very much; she seemed more like the type to get up in your face with hands and fists. Severus thought over the fight they had in the graveyard.

The Potter boy had some sort of mental link with Danny that was for sure. It was also obvious that he was the most protective of her and the earth shaker. He was also protective of Haydn and his lightning friend, Zoey, but he could tell the boy knew they could fend for themselves. His _mutts_ were also very protective of the whole group.

He personally couldn't comprehend why they tolerated him the most. He didn't _not_ like the dogs. They were certainly nothing like Black, as he first thought. Actually both of the dogs seemed rather calm without the Potter boy around. They didn't really bounce around, but they were enthusiastic. They seemed to know that Severus didn't like noise and interruptions so they kept to themselves in his quarters. Personally he didn't want the dogs in his room. However, they wouldn't cease following him and when he had closed the door to them, they wouldn't stop their insistent whining.

"Thanks for the warning, fire fart."

The boy had roused Severus again from his thoughts. Potter was chewing on his toast rather viciously.

"It was Danny's idea," said the earth shaker, in defense of her sister.

"But it was your sister's idea to go through with whatever it was they were thinking," said Potter, taking another bite of his toast. The red head's face blushed a little. Severus couldn't fathom how her hair was brighter then the Weasley's but it was. If he were to describe it, he could find no other way than to say it was a living flame. _Most fitting for her element_.

"Oh yeah and the phoenix wasn't just as bad. At least Danny gave you a little warning. I didn't get any. And you talk about us trying to 'stay low' and out of the way. The phoenix wasn't _inconspicuous_ at all. Now everyone knows what I am… and apparently they don't know very many elementals here," Hayden replied a little heatedly, no pun intended, as she put an immense amount of syrup on her pancakes.

"No shit, they're _British_ wizards, anything that's not a wizard is beneath them, remember?" Potter shot back sharply.

"I remember," she shot back indignantly, "doesn't mean you couldn't have given me a heads up about Fawks first, though."

"Well, think of it this way. Now when you ask for some whiskey, they'll have no reason to keep of from you," Potter replied liltingly.

The girl nodded her head in contemplation. "True…" she muttered to herself.

The girl was not as much of a puzzle as the others. She was rash and very experienced when it came to fighting, Severus had to admit. She seemed very much like the element. Quick to act, dangerous, but bright and, in a way, Severus hated to admit, elegant. She obviously didn't mind her appearance. She was slim, despite the amount of food she was shoving down her throat. Her tank top showed her tattoos marking her as a full fledged fire elemental, and her hair was hanging loosely. It wasn't long but it did brush her shoulders. Her face was delicate but one look at her, you could tell she didn't put up with any nonsense.

Despite knowing that she was a skilled fighter, Severus couldn't have been able to tell if she worked out or not, she wasn't very muscular at all. If anything, she was bordering scraggly. But she did pack a fight. He saw what she had done to the eldest Weasley boy. She, on the other hand, was barely holding a bruise. A slight shadow on her cheek was the only sign of the punch she had received. She also seemed very straight forward and blunt. When she and Danny had walked into the Great Hall a half hour ago, she was holding Rhea, (her name was?) by her hand.

Danny…. He had a suspicion that she was severely abused. When they were at the graveyard, she was in the way of getting hit with a nasty curse, courtesy of Alastor, and when Severus had grabbed her wrist to pull her out of its way, she started to scream bloody murder. The reaction caught him off guard. Of course, Potter had taken the whole ordeal as something else and had tackled him to the ground and broke his nose.

He had to admit, even if the brat had broken his nose, the boy had fight in him. He didn't go under until Moody shot a third stunner at him. The average person went down after one, maybe two if his core was strong enough! Going down after three, spoke volumes about his magical core. _No doubt the boy knows and lets it get to his head._

However, his thoughts wandered over to the girl in question. She was silent. She never spoke and he had a suspicion that only Potter and the two older girls had ever been _graced_ with the hearing her voice. Her hair was long and black. But he could tell that with a simple spell it was dyed to disguise her natural creamy blond hair. At first glance you could almost say it was an off white, but if you look closer it was defiantly a light creamy blond. Her features were soft yet sharp, but held no emotion. To Severus, who could read people like he could read books, she was an enigma. Her eyes would show, every once and a while, that she had faced the horrors of the world. She seemed tense when she had seen just how many people were in the Hall. Maybe that is why she was so skilled at occlumency. Her brown tank top showed her slim arms. Unlike her red headed friend, Danny wasn't gangly slim, she was more cat like slim. He couldn't believe that he was thinking those words but that is what she most represented. She held herself with a reserved grace that could only be described as cat like. Severus had a feeling she would be sorted into his Slytherin house.

It would definitely, be interesting to see the interactions between Draco and this girl. But she might bring conflict to the house. Many of the children in his house were raised to be Death Eaters, born from Death Eater parents, or _wanted_ to be Death Eaters. He was proud to acknowledge, that Draco didn't seem as enthusiastic about it as the other students. Yet another question he had yet to answer. Draco, being raised by pureblood standards and pureblood ideas, didn't _act_ by pureblood ideas or standards. He seemed to treat almost everyone equally. He did put up a front for others every once in a while, but for the most part, he kept to himself and observed.

However…If Danny was to be sorted into his house… Her relationship with Potter would be known widely instantly. Family was known to be put in the same house. And if this group was anything, it was a family. They would not leave each other very willingly. So does that mean Potter might be in his house also? ...So many questions, so little answers.

The doors opened in gusto, as Dumbledore walked in a few moments later taking his place at the head of the table. Seeing as how it was round there was no actual front, but it seemed where ever Dumbledore sat, it would be the head of the table.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce, Harry Potter, he will be attending Hogwarts next semester," he said loudly. Severus didn't know what the man was playing but Potter clearly did not want any of this attention he was receiving.

It was apparent by the death glare he was giving the old man.

"I would like to go to our apartment. I have a few things to take care of. Zoey will also be contacting Jazzy soon, so if you would mind?" Potter asked standing up from the table. He had not been there long and it seemed already the boy was fed up with everyone.

"Ah, yes, Severus, Minerva, would you mind accompanying Mr. Potter to his apartment? He needs a few wards set up for him and his friends."

Severus stood up, finished with his breakfast any way. This would give him a better chance to observe the boy. Minerva stood up from on the other side of the table; she too seemed to be done with her breakfast.

"Hayday? Can I go with Vree?"

Severus heard the small girl ask her seemingly older sister.

"Yes but take your toast," she replied.

"Oh and Dumbledore?" Potter was making his way to the entrance but had turned his body to ask the seemingly innocent question

"Yes?"

"Where are my dogs?" the boy asked in a polite but deadly voice.

"I'm sure Professor Snape would take you to them. They seem to have taken a liking to him," said Dumbledore, quite amused with the situation.

Severus was not.

Potter had a puzzled look on his face and his attitude and annoyance was just dripping from his body. Rhea came running up to him, with a piece of toast in her hand. She wrapped an arm around his leg and ate her toast. Despite his mood and glare, the little girl made his efforts to look imposing, rather… ineffectual.

Severus and Minerva started to walk out of the Hall, Potter following behind. Minerva was silently listening to the conversation behind the two. The same was for Severus, as they made his way to his living quarters.

"Is Mister Snake and Miss McGonagoggle going to take us to Duke and Cooper?" asked Rhea. Severus was a little annoyed at her messing up his name, but at least she had the decency to address the two adults properly. And mess up Minerva's name more than his.

"Yes, I do believe they are," Potter replied, amused at something.

"Then are we going to go to the house?" she asked him again.

"Yes," he said again.

"Will you play the piano?" she asked.

"Zoey wanted me to play for her, but I think I'll play for you too, as long as you take a nap with me," said Potter.

This was interesting, a punk playing the piano for a seven year old to take her nap. Very interesting indeed.

"But I don't need a nap. Danny said that I slept for a _whole day_," the girl said obviously not wanting to take a nap.

"Yes but if you don't take a nap with me, then I'll have to take a nap by myself. Then I'll be sleeping and you won't have anything to do," said the Potter boy. It took everything Severus had in him not to laugh at the thought of this fifteen year old taking a nap by himself. It didn't seem likely, but that was the way with seven year olds. One thing was for certain, his ways seemed Slytherin, with the ways he was trying to persuade and manipulate this girl, but he didn't use it in the way as his other snakes did.

"But I can color," said Rhea, finishing her toast.

"But then you would be by yourself coloring," he said. Potter seemed to have been though this conversation before with the little girl. Suddenly, he could feel the eyes of the boy on the back of his head.

"Excuse me, Miss Minerva, I don't think I caught your last name," he said to the elderly lady, momentarily forgetting his debate with the little girl.

"McGonagall," Minerva replied tersely. It was obvious that she didn't know what to think of the boy. The boy obviously did not like the headmaster but he was polite to her all the same.

"Are you by chance in any relation to Elinor McGonagall?" he asked. This seemed to surprise McGonagall.

"Yes she was my older sister, why?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"She taught me how to play her piano," he said.

Minerva seemed to stiffen but continued to walk. It was common knowledge that her sister had left against her family's wishes to go live in America. It was also known that she had died not too long ago. "She told me she had taught someone. I didn't realize she had taught you Mr. Potter," she said.

"Not very many people know much about me," he said.

"Vree?"

"Yes Rabbit?"

"Jazzy's grandma was Mrs. Elinor, right?"

"Yes,"

"Then, does that mean Miss McGonagoggle is Jazzy's new grandma?"

It was obvious Potter didn't know what to say. He seemed to be in conflict with himself.

"Are you referring to Jasmine and Kaden?" McGonagall asked the little earth shaker. Now Severus was caught off guard.

The girl had shrunk into Potter's shoulder, but she nodded in response anyways. McGonagall smiled sweetly at the little girl. "I hope they will think of me as their new grandma, but I don't see them a lot," she told the seven year old.

Severus stopped in front of a black wooden door. Muttering his password to the door, it swung open silently. Two dogs came bounding up to Potter, who was setting down the little girl. "Oh good dog, yes you are," he said into their furs, hugging them both. These dogs seemed to mean a lot to this boy. They began licking his face thoroughly. When they were done with Potter, they moved onto Rhea who giggled endlessly. Potter stood up and faced Severus.

"I have to thank you, Professor Snape, for taking care of them while I was out. I don't know what would have happened if anything were to happen to them," he said holding out a hand to Severus, a bit reluctantly he noticed.

"It was a pleasure," he sneered, still unsure what to do with the boy…

* * *

><p>Sorry this Chapter seems so stupid, I have trouble with Snape...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 In Which Tempers Are Revealed

Chapter Five In Which Tempers Are Thought Over

* * *

><p>"I mean it, Rabbit, one song and then you have to take a nap," Harry told Rhea sternly. She was lying in the apartment's living room couch. It wasn't really an apartment. It was a huge house with the appearance of a normal family home. There was a small dance studio for Zoey and a small dojo for Scarlet. Danny loved her new room, and Rhea loved the living room. It was quite spacious actually. It was mostly empty, only a couch and Harry's piano were inside, but it was perfect because facing the east was a large glass pane.<p>

Apparently the couple, who used to live here, loved the country and nature. So everything in the house seemed nature friendly. There was a river a mile behind the house, and they weren't far from Hogsmeade. Harry had spelled some spare bedrooms into the upstairs for Jazzy and Kaden, and any other people who needed to stay with them.

There wasn't any of the hussle and bussle that came with the city, plus there was plenty of space.

Harry had unshrunk Elinor's grand piano and had placed it in the living room. His hands drifted over the keys before he decided on a song. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were setting up more wards around the perimeter of the house.

His hand lightly brushed over the black and white teeth. "Do you have a preference?" ha asked her.

"No," she mumbled, hugging her stuffed frog tightly from the couch.

He pressed the keys down, his eyes drifting shut as sweet music filled the air. It was a piece written by Elinor, a variation of Moonlight Sonata. His hands floated from key to key never hesitating. He swayed slightly to the rhythm of which he was playing. As he was reaching the climax of the piece ha was completely absorbed, not noticing Rhea had climbed onto the bench to sit beside him. "Mozart," she said. "Rondo Alla Turca."

He barely registered her voice, but he heard the name. Almost as if the music was calling him to play it, he flowed into the piece, never missing a beat. He never opened his eyes, and he never missed a key.

"Beethoven, Fur Elise," she said again.

And again Harry had no problem changing pieces.

"Moonlight Sonata…Pathetique Sonata 3rd movement… Chopin, Minute Waltz… Grand Valse Brillante… Liszt, Dreams of Love… Hungarian Rhapsody Number two… Rachmaninov, Prelude in G minor…" she squealed in delight as Harry had performed them all with no hesitation, no mistakes.

He had still not opened his eyes and the smile never left his face. His passion radiated his body as he swayed with the rhythm. He seemed lost in his own little world. Nothing existed except for him and the piano. The sweet sounds he was creating filled his mind, his body. He focused on nothing else. There were no cares in this world he created. There were no worries. There were no fears. There was nothing but him … and his music. Once he was finished, he moved into Fur Elise again.

He loved his music. It was alive. It wrapped around him, softly caressing his every move, becoming alive as he tapped the keys with fluidity. It was his safety net. The only place peace could be found for him. It was the lightning to his thunder. The rain to his clouds. The sun to his sky. Without his music he would be nothing.

He moved into "Expression", by Helen Jane Long. He loved her creations. It was a pity Zoey wasn't here yet. She would have been able to play her violin along with him. But her violin was in America, which was thousands of miles from here. How longed to be back home. Everyone would be laughing and there would be no prophesies, no troubles. Jazzy would bring home some of her stew and then Danny and her would be babysitting, while the other's went clubbing'. There would be no troubles or cares. Just them and the world.

Why couldn't he have been stronger? If he had been just a little stronger he might have been able to help the girls. He shouldn't have told them about his parents in the first place, that way they wouldn't even be in this mess.

His brow scrunched a little in longing. His playing slowed as his thoughts crept back into his mind. His eyes drifted open as reality pulled him from his peaceful world. His hands drifted over the remaining keys. The last note hung in the air for a few seconds before slowly dying away. He sat there for a few moments, trying to let reality set back in. He stared at the keys. He wouldn't have to worry very long… He had a plan. All he needed now was to work out the details with the girls.

He saw Rhea sitting next to him. He smiled at her gently, "You were supposed to be asleep."

"I can't sleep without you," she said in response. Looking very innocently at him, she made her eyes very large.

He sighed, "Ok, let's go to the couch."

She jumped off the piano bench and onto the couch. He lay down behind her, wrapping his arm around her. She snuggled into his chest. "I love you Vree," she said to him.

"I love you too Rabbit. You need to take your nap now," he said closing his eyes. Sleep wrapped around them both and eased their minds of thoughts.

* * *

><p>~~!~~<p>

* * *

><p>Severus was amazed… purely amazed and in awe. The boy's music drifted from his piano out into the back yard where he and McGonagall were installing perimeter wards.<p>

When Potter said they were living in an apartment, it was clearly an understatement. It was an apartment in appearances, but it was more of those Wizarding homes that added rooms where ever and whenever you wanted. It was much bigger than a house on the inside but smaller than a mansion. It had a walk around porch and the greenest grass he had ever seen. It was almost like it was taken out of a story book. Severus almost wanted to spit up when he first saw it.

But obviously that was not what Severus was amazed by. No, it was the music he was playing. Minerva and he had stopped applying wards when they heard him start playing, and so had he. It was soft at first, almost tentative, but it soon became strong almost like it was demanding to be heard. Minerva froze. It was obvious she had recognized the piece.

He didn't have time to think much of it; he was swept away by the music. It was soft and slow, but it held emotion Severus had rarely seen. The music was as if it was flowing around the area like water. Severus looked at the boy. His eyes were closed, but a smile hinted at his lips. He swayed a little as he pressed against the teeth of his black beast. His hands ghosted over the keys effortlessly. He wasn't here any more.

Potter was in a whole other universe. One purely of music and himself. The little girl who was supposed to be taking her nap had crawled up next to him on the bench. She watched as his fingers moved from key to key. "Mozart," she said. "Rondo Alla Turca."

Potter probably didn't even realize that the girl was sitting next to him, but suddenly he was playing a much lighter piece. It seemed jollier, for lack of a better word. It was more bouncy and still Potter did not open his eyes, but the smile grew a little larger on his lips.

His fingers never missed a key.

"Beethoven, Fur Elise," she said again.

Again Potter didn't seem to notice anything but the music. It was as if he had heard the name, but not the voice. As if he heard only the music and was aware of nothing else.

"Moonlight Sonata…Pathetique Sonata 3rd movement… Chopin, Minute Waltz… Grand Valse Brillante… Liszt, Dreams of Love… Hungarian Rhapsody Number two… Rachmaninov, Prelude in G minor…"

The girl listed the names and compositions, Severus barely recognized them. She seemed overjoyed that he had played them all perfectly. The boy's smile grew a little larger, but still barely noticeable.

Then he went back into a piece he had played before. The girl next to him entranced with his movements. Once he was done with the piece, he played a different song. It was much different than the others, it seemed more modern. It was beautiful, but it was lacking. Like he was only playing one half of the piece. Potter's brows scrunched a little.

He was sad, it was apparent, but there was something about his face, that made Severus stop and think. It was the longing. It was as though Potter wanted something more. At this moment Severus felt pity, again, for the boy. The boy's hands slowly stopped and he just sat there, as if trying to bring his mind back to reality. Potter's eyes started to drift open with the end of the piece. The emotion on the boy's face was so raw; Severus almost wanted to reach out to the boy. Almost being the key word.

Potter's hands still rested on the keys as the last note died in the air, his eyes slowly opened as if they were heavy. It seemed to take him a while to come back into reality.

As if realizing the girl next to him, he finally smiled at her gently, "You were supposed to be asleep."

"I can't sleep without you," she said in response. Looking very innocently at him, she made her eyes very large.

Potter sighed, looking very reluctant to leave the bench. "Ok, let's go to the couch," he said.

The girl jumped off the piano bench and onto the couch. Potter lay down behind her, wrapping his arm protectively around the small girl. She snuggled into his chest. "I love you Vree," she said to him.

"I love you too Rabbit. You need to take your nap now," he said closing his eyes. Sleep wrapped around them both.

A silence settled on the property. No one moved or spoke, as they tried to settle their thoughts.

"I have never heard some one play that well," murmured Minerva from beside Severus.

"Neither have I."

"He played one of my sister's songs. I have only ever heard it played by her, but for a moment it was as if she was here," she said.

Severus let his thoughts settle once again. "We should finish the wards," he said a little gruffly. They both turned around and completed the wards. Not long after, the rest of Potter's posy arrived. They arrived through the front door snickering about something and then they saw Potter with the girl on the couch.

Zoey gave Haydn an evil grin. Haydn gave Zoey the same look. They then proceeded to disappear into the kitchen. They came back with a bucket full of what appeared to be ice water and a camera. They then took several pictures of Potter and Rhea. Just as they were about to dump it on Potter, he opened his eyes slightly and waved his hands as he rolled onto his other side. The bucket flew out of their hands, rose above their heads, and water was dumped unceremoniously onto their heads. Rhea was awake instantly and ran around the house with the other two trying to find towels and spare clothes. The few things they brought were still in boxes.

Harry grumbled something about trying to sleep, rolled over and was out like a light before any one could protest. Once they were changed, Minerva and Severus walked inside the house. "You guys want some lunch?" asked Haydn toweling her hair.

"Yes that would be nice," replied McGonagall, following the girls into the kitchen.

Severus not wanting to left in the same room with a sleeping temperamental boy, followed in the same suit.

Haydn worked her way into the kitchen and eventually, weaving her way between the boxes, the fridge. She took out some ingredients and turned on the stove. "Veggie soup good for you?" she asked again. Her complacent attitude seemed odd to Severus, but he did not question the offer of food. Wards had a draining effect on him and he usually became very hungry after setting some up.

"Sounds wonderful," replied McGonagall.

The two sat on some stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Zoey watched the proceeds from the doorway. Rhea was outside playing with Harry's dogs. When Haydn finished stirring in the vegetables, she turned down the heat and started to dig through the boxes. Finally finding the box she was looking for, she took out some bowls and spoons. She set them beside the stove and started to dish out the soup.

She set a bowl down in front of Severus and McGonagall and gave one to Zoey. Pulling up a chair for herself, she dished herself some of the soup, and sat down with the others.

Everyone sat in a comfortable silence. There had been questions swimming around in Minerva's head ever since she had seen the group in Godric's Hollow.

"We should wake Liam up before it gets too late. He won't be comfortable on the couch," said Zoey, looking at Haydn.

"Hell-no. He looks very comfortable on the couch from here. Plus I've learned my lesson, third times the charm, and all," scoffed Haydn.

"Why do you call him that?" asked Minerva, not being able to contain her curiosity. _Curiosity might have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back as the saying goes,_ she thought.

Haydn looked at her blankly. "Are you talking to me?" she asked.

"No I was talking to your friend."

Zoey looked at her oddly. "Call who what?" she asked, her eyes were guarded and her posture stiffened unnoticeably. Had Severus not been staring at her, he would have missed the minute shift in detail.

"Mr. Potter, Liam. Why do you call him that?"

"I call him that because when I met him we started a new life. When you start a new life you should have a new name…" Zoey drifted off. She seemed to be reminiscing about something. She shook her head, clearing her head of unwanted thoughts.

"Liam means, 'determined guardian, unwavering protector, warrior'. That is what Harry is," she stated.

"May I ask, how you met him?" asked Minerva wanting to know.

"You may, but I might not answer," said Zoey placing her empty bowl in the sink. She looked at Minerva directly; her eyes were sharp and cold. "If I were you professor, I wouldn't poke your nose where it shouldn't belong. Even if you're naturally curious, control your inner cat," she said, leaving the room.

Severus snickered at the comment, amused at the girl's bluntness.

* * *

><p>~!~<p>

* * *

><p>Scarlet silently finished her soup. "Zoey has had a hard life," started as a way to explain her friend's actions and words.<p>

However, she was struggling for the right words to keep the questions at bay and at the same time satisfy their never ending curiosity. "She isn't always like that, but she hates strangers. No offence, but I wouldn't bother her for a while. You're forcing her to move continents, and she doesn't like change," said Scarlet putting her bowl in the sink. She wanted very much to kick these guys out of their house, but she didn't think Harry would like the complication of matters.

"But we're not forcing her-" objected Minerva.

"You are. She can't leave Harry on his own. He means too much to her. They're the closest friends I have ever seen. They're like siblings… you can't ask her to leave him... Thus she is forced to move. Harry knows this and he isn't happy with your headmaster because of it. He just found out his parents are dead, he has to move continents, he's being asked to make other people move their businesses because he needs some one to take care of him, _even_ though he has been taking care of _not only_ himself but four girls as well. One of which is seven, by the way. Now he has to, apparently, _kill_ someone so he can fulfill a stupid prophesy! And now he's being babysat!" Scarlet's face was now a little flushed and her temper was getting a hold of her.

McGonagall looked away guiltily. Severus just finished his soup.

"He feels useless because of you… he feels like it was his fault we were attacked by you guys in the graveyard. If he hadn't told us that he finally found his parents, we wouldn't be with him now. If he had just only been a bit stronger, he would have been able to fight you guys off. If he had done _this_ then _that_ wouldn't have happened. You can only ask so much of one person. He's only fourteen for god's sake! What more do you want from him? He's not a GOD DAMED MONKEY! He won't do any tricks for you!" yelled Scarlet. Both of the professors seemed a little shocked. She clenched her fistsm closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she started to cook the two wizards. She started again, much softer than before, "He's a strong person. He's the strongest person I know… But of you push him too far, he's gonna' break and then what will we do…"

Scarlet was looking at her hands She sighed heavily, "Just set your bowls in the sink when you're done, I'll be in the gym," she said, walking away from the two. As she walked into the living room, she noticed Harry wasn't there. _He's probably by the river,_ she thought as she walked down the stairs to the "basement". It was huge really. So huge Harry had spelled it in half so that they could have a work-out room, or gym as they called it, and a dance studio for Zoey.

Scarlet was walking to the gym when she saw Zoey in the dance studio dancing. Zoey was a gifted dancer. She could to ballet, jazz, hip hop, modern. She also knew tap-dancing, but she didn't mention that very often. She looked like she was doing a new routine, a mix of krumping and hip hop. She could see the music box in there vibrating, but Scarlet heard nothing.

Thinking nothing of it, Scarlet opened the door to the gym and the lights turned on. Everything swirled in the room before it settled into an obstacle course. That's what she liked about this room. When you opened the door, it tested your physical abilities and from there changed to improve the areas in which you lack. If you were a great weight lifter, but were really slow, it would change into a track. The only time it didn't is when you already had something in mind. For Scarlet, she wanted to just get through a quick workout. Hence the obstacle course. There was a boom box in the corner of the room.

She walked right up to it and turned it on playing her favorite song, "Come Baby Come" by K7. She was glad that it was a sound proof room, other wise the whole house would be booming.

* * *

><p>~~!~~<p>

* * *

><p>Zoey was pissed. She almost broke the boom box in the studio, when she touched it. Thankfully it turned on to a song she barely knew with seemingly no problems. That's the thing with the boom boxes, Harry put inside the house. It assessed your mood when you touched it and from there played music that would make you calm down or worked up or feel good, or whatever.<p>

She stood in front of the full length mirror that stretched the entire wall. She listened for a few minutes to the song, calming her emotions, and decided on creating a new routine. She walked back over to the music box, when she had her emotions in check. She touched it having a song she heard once in mind. Immediately it started to play.

_You got it burnin burnin__  
><em>_I keep you yearnin yearnin__  
><em>_You got me so far gone__  
><em>_There's no returnin turnin__  
><em>_So ladies move them hips from the left to the right__  
><em>_Round and round til that thing feel right__  
><em>_Let it bounce let it pop__  
><em>_To the sound of the beat__  
><em>_Cause the heat got us drippin__  
><em>_From our heads to our feet I__  
><em>_I I I want you baby__  
><em>_I ain't trippin that fire drive me crazy baby_

The lyrics filled the room, and Zoey danced to the feel of the music. She moved from one side of the room to the other, staring at herself in the mirrors. If she didn't like what she did, she started over again.

_Fire fire__  
><em>_Blaze it up ten time higher__  
><em>_Make it burn like when fire catch kaya__  
><em>_Fe smoke the highest grade my desire woyo oh__  
><em>_And when its burning__  
><em>_And upside down the place turning__  
><em>_And a nuff nuff nuff respect we earning__  
><em>_Anytime we pass through people yearning for more_

_I feel the fire boy__  
><em>_Make me feel tired boy__  
><em>_Seems like I'm wired boy__  
><em>_Make me perspire boy__  
><em>_Keep it scortching hot__  
><em>_I'm like a sweat box__  
><em>_We steaming up the spot__  
><em>_Somebody call the cops__  
><em>_Work up an appetite__  
><em>_Yeah baby get it right__  
><em>_We'll do it all night slap it flip it dim the lights__  
><em>_I I I want you baby__  
><em>_I ain't trippin that fire drive me crazy baby_

The music continued and sweat dripped from every pore in her body, but she didn't notice. It was just her and the music. It was booming loud. She was so glad that Harry sound proof the room, other wise she was sure the windows would have shattered. Her chest was vibrating with the bass, but she barely recognized it. Just her and the music and the floor. _One two three four five six seven eight. One two three four five six seven eight. One two three four five six seven eight. One two three four five six seven eight._

She kept repeating it in her head faster and faster, never stopping. Once she was sure she had reached perfection, she repeated it over and over again, until it was imprinted on her brain. Once she was sure she could go through the new routine with no mistakes, she finally turned down the music. She was dripping with sweat, her face was red, and she was proud. As she walked out of the studio she shouted, "LIAM!"

She raced up the stairs. "Liam!" she called again. She looked in every room, and opened her library. "Liam? Danny?" she asked the silence.

"Potter and the other's went to the river earlier, however the Headmaster wanted to speak with them about something and they left to Hogwarts, about half an hour ago I believe. They tried to tell you, but you were previously occupied," said Snape from the corner. He was examining the shelves, his back to her. He was currently examining her first edition of Encyclopedia de Apothecary. "He certainly has an impressive collection on potions," he muttered.

He quirked an eyebrow when Zoey replied with, "It's my library, but I buy books that I know people would like to read. Danny is our potions expert, Harry is better at the Defensive Arts, Rhea is our herbology expert and animal whisperer, and Scarlet is our fist fighter."

"I see. I apologize for my mistake. _You_ have an impressive library. There are books in here that I have heard of but have never been able to get my hands on," he said, looking at her after he placed the book on the shelf.

"You are forgiven. It comes in handy when you want something and someone owes Liam a favor. A lot of people owe him favors back in the States. He's helped a lot of people out of some tough conditions, even if it had put him in some…" she pursed her lips, looking for the right words. "…unhelpful situations."

Snape nodded his head in acknowledgement, turning back to the books.

"You're the man who published the journal on the effects of Wolfsbane, am I not correct in saying so?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes," he droned.

"Good, I have some questions and theories that may apply on your hypothesis. Why don't we head to Hogwarts first," she said leaving him taken aback at her frank comment. She disappeared from the door way and came back a few moments with an exasperated look on her face. "Are you coming?" she asked Severus with a quirked eyebrow.

Severus nodded, a little irritated that she was treating him so, however, he was in their house on Dumbledore's orders… He sighed and walked after her.

* * *

><p><strong>HA! Made my deadline by 40 minutes!...<strong>

** Or so I had thought until I had logged on and saw that FanFic was performing maintenance. Sorry about the delay, but RL was getting to me and FanFic wasn't letting me upload my chapter. **

**Hope you like and hope you review. Thank-you to Penny is Wise, kath, cozmic, Lector95, NATWEST and Riotstarter1214, for reviewing and thank-you to ADyingWorldxx, Andy1991,animeaddict15, aquakim, bear001, , blizzardflower, Bloody Mist, brie21,casi-sand, charlie94, Chocoaguila, cisel, cldiva, cozmic, cuteknight101, EmmettAndAliceCullenRule2, harrytonks4ever, hash4uall, I am me shhhh, IamPoseidodsSon, Im08Just97Me, junebug2, Kali Aithne, Kiara victory Tatsu, laurencracefan, Moonlight Howlnight, Naito no Fainarusurota, namikaze natsumi-hime, NATWEST, otvet1269, Penny is wise, phantombrick, quindich, ren11sen, Smiley-One-83, starlightscribe, toshiro23, ToucanMan, Undead Artist, Unseen Writer, and ZeLuNatic22 who added me to their story alert list. **

**And also thank-you to adurna-reader, , CynicalBastard, Daenin, DibDab, JacobFreakinBlack94, Keevam, Lector95, Mad Reminant, munchnzoey, Otaku24, Penny is wise, poanna27, readerbug89, saiph240, sdmssj10, Shadoee, Slayer1989, Spidey1617, Stunna21, Tru Yung Soulja, vonsinhaus, and ZeLuNatic22 for adding me to their Fav's list!**

**Please remember to review, they're what keep me going! And Thank-you for the support!**


	6. Chapter 6 In Which We Meet Jazzy and Kad

Chapter Six: In which We Meet Jazzy and Kaden and Our Friends Make an Escape

It didn't take the two long to walk to the school. When they arrived though, they saw both Haydn and Potter at each others throats. Severus seemed slightly worried. He _was_ the supposed savior of the wizarding world, of course, and Haydn, as far as he could tell, was a very powerful elemental. Zoey on the other hand seemed on the verge of laughing.

"YOU SHIT!" Potter bellowed at her, tackling her.

"IT WAS JUST A JOKE!" she screamed back at him, kicking him off of her.

"YOU SHOWED TONKS! HOW IS THAT A JOKE!"

Severus had to admit, the two defiantly had a set of lungs. At this point, Zoey seemed to loose all the composure she had when she was talking to Severus, and bust out laughing. She was clutched her sides and bent over. "Oh god, oh god, she didn't actually do it, did she?... Oh Loki, she did!"

At this point Severus was getting agitated at not knowing what was going on so he asked, "What do you find to amusing?"

Haydn punched Harry in the mouth, and as he went down he side swept her.

"We took a picture of Liam and Rhea cuddling this morning. When we were talking to Tonks at breakfast, she didn't believe that Liam had a soft side. I mean really! Liam, a bad guy? Come on! Yeah he's protective but he's really not that bad. So we were talking about proving that he has a soft side when it comes to Rhea when we were walking back to the house earlier today. When we saw Liam we just though perfect! So obviously she showed Tonks!" she said, gaining her composure just long enough to explain.

"Hmm…" replied Professor Snape.

Zoey sighed. "I should probably put a stop to it though…" she trailed off, weighing her options. Dumbledork was walking up to the two with some of his lackeys trailing behind. If they interfered, it would become a full out brawl…. She decided she didn't _really_ want to deal with that, so she skipped up to the two wrestling on the ground.

"Hey! You burned ME! YOU CHEATED! NO POWERS!" yelled Liam.

"HEY!" yelled Zoey, cutting Haydn off before she could say anything.

The two paused and stared at her. She motioned slightly at the crowd they had gathered. They both had the decency to blush at the awkward position they were in. Quickly they detangled themselves from each other. Zoey looked at the group Dumbldork had brought. _Ooooh, Ugly gnome … Tall, dark shadow…OOOHHH HOTIE FROM SIX!_

"Hey there handsome! Remember me?" she said walking up to the man. "You know, we didn't really get a chance to exchange names. People call me Zoey but _you_ can call me Sparkey if you want."

"ZOEY! Soo not the time!" exclaimed Harry.

She huffed and glared at him. "It wasn't the time the _LAST_ time. He doesn't look very busy, and I'm done baby sitting you, so there."

Hotie From Six looked a confused and amused at the situation, but he didn't say anything.

"He's too old for you!"

"I've dated taller men."

"Taller not older!"

"I am not having this conversation with you."

"_Yes_ you _are_."

She turned to face him. Walked right up to him and said, "If you have this conversation with me then I'm going to tell Kaden what really happened in …" she continued to whisper in his ear. He paled significantly.

"You know what, you're almost fourteen, you can make your own decisions," he stated.

Zoey patted his cheek, "That's what I thought."

"Hey, did you call Jazzy and Kaden?" he asked.

"Yeah they said they'd-"

"HARRY!" a scream cut her off.

Before they could even react, a brown haired woman clutched Harry's face into her chest. "OH MY POOR BABY!"

All Harry could see was glimpses of grass between Jazzy's arms. He couldn't breath. He couldn't really make out exactly what she was saying, but he could have sworn he heard more "My poor baby," and "Did they starve you?" and such of the likes.

"Jasmine, let the poor boy go, you're probably suffocating him," a deep voice said.

Harry was suddenly released. He faced the six foot four man gasping for air. As usual, his black hair was in a mess, and his grey eyes twinkled with amusement. He suddenly stiffened and saluted the young man. Harry straitened and saluted back.

"Hey man, you've gotton bigger," he said, relaxing and ruffling Harry's hair affectionately. "Sparkey said you got into some more trouble. Is it like the Mexico incident? 'Cause you know I'm still trying to patch things up from that," he said trying to be stern, but failing miserably at it.

"NO! Stupid Bumbledork, won't let things be!" he muttered indignantly. "Won't let _me_ be."

"KADEN!" Zoey squealed. "Sorry hottie, but Kaden is so much cooler than you," she said as she jumped onto the said man's back. The man wasn't even fazed. "Hey, Kaden, I got a new routine."

"Good for you! Will you show it to me later?" he asked kindly, not missing a beat.

"No prob," she replied, as Harry was being fussed over by Jazzy.

"Hey, where's my little green thumb?" he asked when he didn't see a certain little girl.

"I'm over here, Kaden," Rhea said as she squeezed through Dumbldore's lackeys. Danny wasn't far behind.

"Hey! I heard you're Rabbit now," he said as he knelt down to pick her up. Zoey was still clinging onto his back and Jazzy was still fussing at Harry.

"Unh-huh," she said nodding. Danny was staring intently at him.

"Danny, I will not talk to you like that, you have to actually speak if you want me to answer," he said to Danny. Her face remained blank. "I don't care if Harry let's you, I won't-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Dylanson? Am I correct?" interrupted Dumbldore.

"Yes, I believe Jasmine and I have some business with you," Kaden said a little darkly. His eyes went from a soft grey to almost steely, as he looked the old man up and down.

"If you would prefer, we can speak about it in my office," said Dumbldore.

Kaden nodded and set Rhea down as Zoey slid down and off his back. Jasmine's face became serious and followed the two into Hogwarts.

Harry, Haydn, Zoey, Danny, and Rhea stared at them as they left, worried, nervous, and a little confused on how they should feel about their two favorite caretakers talking to the evil old man. Suddenly they all looked at the group of Bubledork's groupies. McGonagall was standing near Hottie-From-Six and Ugly Gnome. Tall-Dark-Shadow was standing next to Snape, and Tonks.

"HEY! You burnt my clothes!" Zoey yelled at Ugly Gnome.

Ugly Gnome seemed startled that she was talking to him in such a tone.

"Hey, Zoe, you said something about a new routine?" asked Harry, not wanting to deal with the result of Moody and Zoey in a fight.

"Yes. I did," she said still glaring at Moody.

"Would you care to explain?" he asked again.

"Well, I was in the studio, and I heard a song, so I made a new routine. Apparently you had all left to go swimming or something, so I found Snape and we walked here. You know Harry, this is all kind of obvious. I didn't know you were _this_ incompetent. I don't even think you'll get past freshman year here."

"Actually, they start at first year, here. They have first years, second years, all the way through seventh years."

"I take that back then. I don't think you'll even be able to qualify for first year in anything," Zoey frowned. "That wasn't as funny as I thought it would be."

Harry couldn't help but laugh while Haydn snickered. Harry laid back against the grass just soaking up the sun, Haydn right next to him, basking in the warmth of the bright sun. Suddenly he sat up. He had an idea!

He looked at Snape and then to Tonks. They stared uncertainly back at him. He glanced at Danny, who instantly received his plan and relayed it to the others; a wicked smile growing on their faces. Zoey looked innocently at Hottie-From-Six and Tall-Dark-Shadow, as Harry started to talk softly to Rhea.

"I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves," she said standing up, and walked up to Tall-Dark-Shadow and stuck out her hand. "My name is Zoey Montgomery."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," the man replied in a baritone voice, shaking her hand firmly. Zoey met his grip equally. Then she turned to Hottie-From-Six. He stuck out his hand and as she shook it he said, "Bill Weasley."

"Do either of you have experience entertaining an almost seven year old girl?" she asked looking them up and down.

Both had a confused look on their face. Suddenly, Rhea ran up to them and wrapped her arms and legs around Bill's legs. The group looked shocked at the little girl.

"See you tonight, Rabbit, remember what I said!" Harry yelled as the group ran like bats out of Hell. They laughed at the looks of outrage as the group suddenly found thick vines wrapping around their feet, preventing them from running after the group of renegades.

"I promise Vree! HEY! Don't cut the plants! WHAAA~!" Rhea "cried". Vree, asked her to keep the stupid British wizards from chasing after him, Danny, and Hay-day. They had a gig at some club, but she couldn't go because the people there wouldn't be nice and she didn't want to go anyways so it all worked out in the end. Plus Kaden and Jazz were here and she didn't want to leave them. So he had asked her if she could keep them distracted and that it was ok if she wanted to play with them, but only if she stayed safe and only if she wanted to. He said that if she didn't want to then he would just tell the people at the music place he couldn't go.

"Hey now, there's no need to cry," Tonks said trying to reassure the crying girl.

Moody, on the other hand kept throwing cutting curses at the vines, which were up to his knees now.

"Stop it!" she screamed, her vines were hurting now, and the stupid wizard was hurting them even more. Her vines kept growing though. She cried even harder. "You're hurting them! Stop it!" she screamed even harder and the vines increased their growing.

"Alastor, do you think it is wise to distress the girl even more? It will only increase the speed of the vines growth." Snake man said harshly to the evil gnome looking monster. But he made the Gnome looking Monster man stop hurting her vines.

"Hey, now, see? He stopped, is that better?" asked Tonks.

She hiccupped, but nodded her agreement.

"Can you make the vines let go now?" asked Bill kindly. The vines were wrapped around his other leg, and she was wrapped around the other.

She stared at him shocked. "You want me to make them go away?" she asked in a shocked manner.

He nodded. She gasped, let go of his leg. "I don' know. The vines said they don' like your sticks. They said that it was what was hurting them and they won let go until you don have them… maybe if you gave me your sticks, they would want to let go." Rhea said. She might be six and three quarters but she was a really good actor and was really smart. Zoey and her friend taught her how to be good at it.

"I will not give my wand to a little girl!" Gnome looking Monster man yelled.

Rhea jumped and started to cry again, asking her vines to grow some more.

"Alastor!" said the cat woman sharply. She looked at the small girl, how could her sister and her friends just leave her? James Potter wasn't the kind of man to leave a child like his son had just done. She felt so disappointed in Harry. "Come here, child, it's okay, here you can have my stick."

Rhea smiled at what she could make these wizards say. Stick. She was laughing hysterically on the inside. Tonks was next. "Here's my stick too."

Bill and Shacklebolt gave up their wands almost simultaneously. Snake man grumbled as he gave over his wand, but he didn't call it a stick like the others. Gnoem looking Monster man was last. It took a while to wear him down, but eventually he wore down and gave up, saying, "You can have my stick, just… be gentle with it. It's an old one and not as springy as it used to be."

Once she had all of the wands, she broke down laughing. "Oh my gods! You guys are so funny!" she squealed. The wizards looked dumbfounded and confused. Except for the Gnome looking Monster man, he looked just plain angry. She asked her vines to wrap around the rest of him, before he could say anything. He could still see and breathe but he couldn't talk.

She looked at the group of helpless wizards, wands out of reach and no help any where near them. When she saw the snake man start to move his hands, she had the vines wrap his hands and everyone else's just incase. Then she started to laugh again. "You said sticks! I got you to call them sticks!" She squealed. Eventually she got to the point of where she could look at the other and not laugh. She wiped her eyes.

"Come on Rhea, it's not play time any more," Tonks said.

"I may be six and three quarters, but I'm a big girl now. I can play when I want to," she said crossing her arms. She stood up and walked away from the group.

"Rhea, it's not a good idea to walk off alone," Bill yelled after the girl.

"No!"

"Rhea, Zoey said you had a gift with plants?" asked Snake man. "Did you know I make potions?"

She stopped and looked at him dubiously. She knew the Snake man was trying to trick her in some way. He was being too friendly with her.

"I do! And I was wondering if you could help me. My name is Severus," said the man. She studied him closely. It wasn't like she would be in any danger if she just walked away. Any creature she came across liked her, whether it was a centaur or Chinese Horn-tail dragons in mating season. They always liked her.

But if the man needed her help, then she would help him. However, she wanted to talk to the wolves from the forest soon. They needed to be introduced so that they didn't think her friends were intruding. "Ok, but you need to wait a moment," she said. She walked a little further from the group of wizards, ignoring their protests, and sat down. She could clearly see the forest and also the wizards, so she knew she sat down in a good spot. Her eyes slid closed as she reached out with her mind calling for the nearest pack. Soon enough their howls of "pack is coming" could be heard. That's what they always called them. There was "pack is here", howling, "pack is now hunting" howling and there is "wolf is here" howling.

Rhea opened her eyes and waited for her wolf brothers and sisters. She turned and looked at the wizards. They were staring at her carefully. "I'll be just a minute Sev," she shouted.

As she turned her head back to the forest, she saw the pack emerging. She jumped up, and howled a "wolf is here" howl. Suddenly the pack was racing towards her. The wizards were shouting from behind her, but she ignored them. Suddenly the pack was upon her licking her and snuffling her and nosing her strange hair.

"I'm glad you could meet me, I'm Rhea," she said once the pack had satisfied their curiosity for the moment. The wolves backed off and the alpha walked up to her.

_We heard a sister calling us. You look like two-legger and of stick wielder, but smell of pack sister. Why is this?_ He asked. He was a huge russet wolf with big brown eyes.

"I am part wizard but my Momma's kind of people can talk with animals and plants," she said.

_I see, pack sister. My name is Fleetfoot. Is there trouble? Why do you call us?_

"My alpha moved our pack and our new den is near your territory, I think. I wanted to make sure it was okay. We will not interfere with your hunting grounds if we can help it, but the other wizards won't let my alpha live anywhere else, and they will not let my alpha move my pack back to where we came," she explained sending an image of her house and the surrounding area.

The wolf seemed to ponder for a moment. _As long as no attack from your pack is made against mine, our packs will get along. I thank you for your thoughtfulness. If ever your pack is in danger we will come to your aid. May the full moon always grace you with her light._

"And may your hunt be plentiful," she said as she stood. As the pack ran back to the forest, she let out one last, "Good-bye Fleetfoot! Have a nice hunt!"

The pack barked their last goodbyes and she turned to the wizards. Some were shocked and pale, the others seemed contemplative. Mainly Sev. She walked up to them and let them gape at her for a few seconds, before she let out a giggle.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, young girl. You could have gotten hurt!" scolded the cat woman.

"I knew what I was doing," she replied scathingly. "Fleetfoot and his pack wouldn't hurt another pack with out reason! How could you think that he would do such a thing? He's a really nice alpha. Not like Sharpteeth and his pack in Minni-soda. They're just big fat bullies. No, Fleetfoot is really nice and he's not like Sharpteeth at all," Rhea said.

"How do you know all of this, Rhea?" asked Bill.

"'Cause I do. I saw it in the pack. They work as a team, and they follow the pack hierarchy, but they don't enforce it as strictly as Sharpteeth and Razorclaw would," she said getting irritated at his voice. He didn't sound very nice any more.

"How did you know they wouldn't hurt you? What if they were like Sharptooth-" Kingsley started to ask.

"Teeth. His name is Sharpteeth," Rhea interrupted. "And I knew they weren't like Sharpteeth because I could feel it."

"How could you feel it?"

Rhea crossed her arms and scowled. "I don' like your questions. I know 'cause I could feel it in my bones. That's why. 'S just like how I know what the plants say, I can feel their voices and I can feel their pain and their happiness and their hurting, and stuff like that."

She huffed and turned her back to the wizards, asking the vines to cover their mouths, except for Tonks and Sev. They weren't asking questions. It was then that the others were reminded that they were dealing with a six year old elemental. Not one of their own students.

Severus sighed. His colleagues could be so incompetent. This was a six year old girl. She didn't think like an eleven year old. "Rhea, could you still help me?" he asked. If there was anything he knew about smaller children it was that they liked thinking they were smarter.

Rhea, turned to look at him and studied him. "Why do you need my help? You're a teacher. And a potion maker like Danny."

"Sometimes I need help," he replied.

She scowled at him before walking over to sit in front of him, arms still crossed.

"What if I don't want to help?" she asked.

"Then I would go ask some one else, but I think you're a smart girl."

She thought over it for a few seconds. "Ok, what do you need help with?"

"Well, you see that flower over there?" he motioned his head towards a flower that had grown when she was laughing at them earlier. "I need one of its petals, but I want to make sure it is ok with that flower."

She looked at the flowers. There were Snowdrops and Baby Blue Eyes. New plants too.

"The Snowdrop or the Baby Blue Eyes?"

"Umm, the white one," he faltered. He didn't actually need the petal, he just needed to distract the girl so that her hold on the vines would waver.

She rolled onto her stomach and settled down in front of the flower. "Hello Mr. Snowdrop, you're very pretty. My friend Sev needs one of your petals, is it okay that he has one?" she asked in a hushed tone. A single petal fell from the flower; however there was no other reaction. She continued in a quiet tone, obviously thinking that the others could not hear. "Thank-you Drop, that was very nice of you. Do you like your name?... I see, my name is Rhea, and my sister is called Hayden now, but I call her Hay-Day, 'cause when we lived with Momma she made us sleep out in the barn and we would snuggle in the hay and when she would wake up she would have hay in her hair at the beginning of the day. She don't know I 'member a lot from when Momma was still alive and when she lived with Terrel, but I do … Zoey says names have power behind them. Like the name she gave me is Rhea, it means earth in Greek, and she says Terrel means powerful and I know powerful means to be strong and Terrel was very strong-but I don't want to talk about him and that was all before Vree came and rescued us though so it don' matter… They're 'sorta dating now, they like each other a lot but they won't tell each other and they're really blind when it comes to emotions like that… yes it's like pollinating but I don't know if they've actually _pollinated_ yet…"

Severus was astounded at what the small girl was revealing to the flower, and by extension everyone else in the group. If the child and her sister were abused when they were younger, then that would explain why Potter taught them to fight and protect themselves. Although Rhea didn't seem as good as the others she did have an advantage over the others. Plants growing when she was showing extreme emotions, animals coming when she asked. That is power that many have wished for. The power behind names is also another interesting concept. It would defiantly reveal Zoey's thoughts of her friends. And the fact that the Hayden girl and Potter are dating makes this situation more complex in certain aspects and simpler in others.

What felt like a few hours had passed and Rhea's hold on her plants had yet to waver. Severus had almost convinced himself to use some wandless magic to help himself out of the plants but he didn't want to have to deal with a crying girl again. It was then that Rhea had suddenly stopped talking and looked towards the entrance to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry Drop, but Auntie Jazzy and Kaden are coming and I have to tell them something. I hope I can talk to you later!" the girl said as she jumped up and started to walk towards the double doosr, which were opening to reveal the two youths from earlier.

Rhea ran up to Jazzy and jumped up into her awaiting arms. "Hi there baby. I didn't get to see you earlier, are you ok?" asked Jazzy. She was the closest thing to an aunt Rhea had ever had and she loved her very much.

Jazzy shifted Rhea around her hip and gave her a loving look. Rhea cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered into Auntie's ear. "Vree and sissy and Danny had to go to a gig. He told me to tell you it was in London's Finest 'cause they have their Random Night of Music tonight and he's the only one they're willing to pay, 'cause he plays it all and at a good money. He said he would be back sometime around three or so and not to worry."

Rhea giggled at the astounded look on her Auntie's face, and buried her head into her neck.

"What's up?" asked Kaden.

"The kids had to go to a gig in London. They'll be back by tomorrow, but I need to settle a few things with him first. I'm sorry Albus, but you'll have to excuse us so that we may retrieve Harry and the girls," replied Jazzy. She didn't trust the old man, but she wasn't going to give him any reason not to trust her.

"That's fine my dear. Do you mind if I were to come and bring some of my collogues? I have always wondered what a muggle musical gathering would be like. The one time I was able to go, I came down with a nasty case of the dragon pox and couldn't go."

Jazzy hesitated. She couldn't say no, but she didn't want to say yes, glancing at Kaden, she replied, "I can't think of a reason why you wouldn't be able to attend. Who are you planning on taking with us?"

"I believe Severus hasn't had enough time out of the castle and Miss Tonks has been itching to go to a music concert for some time. I believe they wouldn't mind coming along."

"Alright then, let's go," Kaden said.

At this point Rhea started to get nervous. She didn't want to get in trouble with Santa for tying up the teachers. Rhea kept her face buried in Jazzy's neck as they walked down the path and onto to the awaited scene. Jazzy suddenly stopped and looked on as she took in the six wizards who were currently wrapped in vines. She wrapped her arms tighter around Rhea and glared at the group. "What happened, Rhea?" she asked softly.

"Well, Harry asked me to distract them, so they could make their escape. He told me I didn't have to but I wanted to see how good my powers were getting and I wanted to see if I could do the thing Zoey does when she makes people say icky things without them knowing and I could!" Rhea ended with a smile. "I can have Danny show you, but I made them all talk about their sticks!"

Kaden burst out laughing. He couldn't help it; his little green thumb was just so cute sometimes. She was so innocent looking that no one would have ever suspected there was a manipulative bone in her body, one with a sense of humor at that. "Oh, my little green thumb you got 'em goooood," he said.

"Yea'?" Rhea asked looking for some sort of approval.

"Oh, girl, you did more than good, you did great. Zoey would be soo proud," he said gushing with pride.

"Yes, you did a great job but don't you think you should let them go now. I'm sure all of them would like to go back to their busy schedules. Come on my little flower, let's let them go now and make sure you give them back their- giggle- their sticks," Jazzy tried to be stern and serious, but she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Aww, do I hav'ta? It was their fault for trusting a student of Zoey and Vree," she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. She was still in Jazzy's arms and made the perfect cute look.

"Yes, I'm afraid that my friends here have to go back to their jobs. It wasn't very nice of you to do such a thing," Santa said to her, a disappointed look on his face. She instantly was out of Jazzy's arms and kneeling at the bottom of his feet crying her heart out. For real this time.

"I-I-I'm so-o-o sor-sorry Santa, I p-p-pwromise not t' do it ag'en. Please don- don' be ma-a-a-aaad! I'll be a good girl an' an' I don' want any coaaaalll!"

Jazzy picked up the crying girl from in front of the shocked and confused Albus Dumbledore. (Defeated by a crying six year old, what a wimp.) "Rhea, baby. This man isn't Santa Clause," she said a bit amused at the girl.

"H-He- He's not?" she asked hiccupping.

"No, this is Mr. Dumbledore. He's going to be Harry and the girls's Principal when they start school in September. Santa is in the North Pole, remember? He's got to make sure his elves and his reindeer are in top condition for Christmas."

"Oh," she said. Then she glared at the man. "You stupid meanie head! Why would you do that! Just because Vree is letting you pick on him, doesn't mean you can pick on me! I'm only six and three quarters," she said.

"I'm sorry my dear, I didn't know you were assuming me to be another man," he said, his stupid eyes glittering.

"He's not _just_ a man. He's _Santa Clause_," she said, putting her arm on her hip.

Kaden chuckled at the confused look that flittered across the headmaster's face. "I might explain it to you later Mr. Dumbledore," Kaden stated coldly. This man was defiantly going into the top five of his black book. Number two to the actual man who was responsible for the Mexico incident. He knew Harry was leaving out some important details. He just didn't know yet and when he found out who it was, there was going to be hell to pay.

Jazzy took his hand to draw him out of his thoughts. "The black book stays at home. I will not have you jeopardizing Harry's situation," she said in a stern but soft voice.

Kaden sighed. "Ok, booger butt, unwrap the idiot wizards so we can go to the Random Night of Music. Harry isn't going to like us bringing you all but he's just going to have to suck it up. What he can do with a guitar is just plain and simply amazing. Nothing to be ashamed of or shy about. Not that he is shy, he defiantly gets along with the ladies, but Letty is his only love and will be for the rest of his life. What they got is just plain and simple love. She is the flame to his candle-"

"- the light to his tunnel," continued Rhea.

"- and the fire to his soul," Jazzy ended. "But don't let him hear you say that. And don't get off track, little missy. Rhea go let the wizards go."

Jazzy set Rhea down and walked with her to the middle of the group of wizards. "Ok, Mr. and Mrs. Vines, Jazzy says we have to let them go now. We have to go to Vree's and the girls's concert. So can you let the wizards go now? Mr. Monster man won't hurt you anymore. I promise 'cause he gave me his stick," she giggled.

Slowly the vines seemed to disappear into the ground. There was a moment before the wizards suddenly burst into motion and sounds. Rhea sighed, British wizards could be so easy to manipulate sometimes.

A/N:

See profile for explanation of delay


	7. Chapter 7 In Which We are Taken to Londo

Chapter 7 in Which We are Taken to London's Finest for the Random Night of Music

The music was a dull thudding rhythm. The band members before them were wrapping up and Danny, Zoey and Scarlet had already changed. Danny was wearing some black baggy cargo pants, her charmed chains hanging from the belt loops. They were just hanging from her hips in "a very sexy manner", as Zoey and Scarlet would put it. Her black tank top was clinging to her and accented her curves in, again, "a very sexy manner". They had washed the rest of the black dye that was in her hair, so her creamy straight hair was hanging down her back.

Harry on the other hand was wearing a tight white under-shirt and a plaid blue and white American Eagle shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. He was wearing a very worn and faded pair of jeans and, as usual, his combat boots. He mostly matched Scarlet. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap with a red and white flannel shirt over it. It was probably taken from Harry's bag. She was wearing pair of her very own jean cut off shorts. Danny figured she was going for the "hot and smexy country girl look" as Zoey would put it. (Really, did Zoey really care that much about displaying their sexual appeal?)

Zoey on the other hand, was going for more of a dancer girl look.

She was just wearing plain black leggings and black ballet flats. She was also wearing a thin skin tight white spaghetti strap under her big black t-shirt, which Danny knew had seen better days. Although she had to admit, even though she had seen Zoey wear it countless times, it still looked new and as black as it was when she had first bought it. More than likely it was because it was bathed in some sort of dye or laced with some sort of thread that resisted the usual wear and tear. On her neck were the six Norse runes that were gifted to her. Each had a special meaning and all were carved into small river rocks and stones from California, Maine, Norway and Massachusetts (Danny had the places carved into her memory form the countless times she heard Zoey's tales of visiting the places). Danny knew basically what they meant but only Zoey and Harry could tell you the full meaning and impact behind the special runes.

Danny rolled the drum sticks around in her hand. She would be on the drums tonight. Zoey and Scarlet would be bass, keyboard, violin, and any other instrument really. Harry would be on his guitar and sing most of the songs with Zoey and Scarlet. Scarlet would be covering most of the country songs and Zoey would handle most of the pop, rock, and hip hop, as well as dancing. Harry was his own thing really, he didn't really have a specific style that he preferred; he was an all around guy. However, Danny… she was the only girl in this group who could play the drums with such passion.

"Let's hear it for The Broken Hearted!"

The four of them, in the small backstage room, stood up and prepared to walk out of the room and into the now screaming crowd.

"Let me give you a little back ground on our next band. They started off as little shits playing in the streets. Now they're a big time hit all the way from the States! Let me hear a warm welcome for The Devil's Angels!" the announcer yelled their queue, and everyone filed out of the small room and into the screaming crowd.

Flashing lights and screaming people. "What a better way to spend your Friday night?" she muttered dryly.

They took a few minutes to set up on stage and before long they were situated and ready to go. "Hey everyone, glad to be here. I'm Gabriel, on my left is Zoey behind me is Danny and the hot bitch on my right is Haydn. If someone would please start the randomizer we'd be glad to start your night of fun. Thank-you," Harry spoke with a velvety voice into the microphone. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn a few women were swooning in the back of the crowd.

Suddenly someone screamed, "It's Hip Hop 'n Pop!"

"How about we start it off with 'We R Who We R'," Harry said, stepping aside for Zoey and Scarlet. He repeated a few chords on his guitar, and Danny started tapping a beat on her drums as Zoey started to sing, urging the audience to clap with the beat of the drums.

She skipped out to the front with a mic in her hand starting the song.

"Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us, then roll with us<br>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>And we've got hot-pants on and up<br>And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<br>Got Jesus on my necklace

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexy-fied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<p>

Tonight we're going hard  
>Just like the world is ours<br>We're tearin' it apart  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
>Our bodies go numb<br>We'll be forever young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

DJ turn it up  
>It's about damn time to live it up<br>I'm so sick of being so serious  
>It's making my brain delirious!<p>

I'm just talkin' truth  
>I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do<br>We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)<p>

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexy-fied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<p>

DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<br>DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<p>

Tonight we're going hard  
>Just like the world is ours<br>We're tearin' it apart  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
>Our bodies go numb<br>We'll be forever young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!  
>"Ow."<p>

Zoey finished up the song and they asked for the randomizer again. It went on for about two more hours. They had to play every genre and artist from country and hip hop to fifties and now. Zoey got a few cat calls and wolf whistles with her moves and Scarlet got a few lusty looks which were soon diverted when Harry glared at them and said a few choice words over the microphone.

She was more than a bit mad at him, but she understood. He was a bit jealous and protective. It wasn't spoken aloud and it wasn't official, but they fit together. Harry was blind to certain emotions. Love was one of them, and Scarlet more than understood why, but sometimes it was frustrating when she tried to get with another guy and Harry interfered. Harry was a bit possessive of her and it pissed her off. If he wanted her then he should come after her! However, she couldn't say anything because she didn't try to go after him either and she did mess with the ladies that tried to get closer to Harry than she deemed necessary, which meant nothing more than the occasional one night stand.

"Someone hit the randomizer," came a shout from the crowd.

"Country," was the reply.

"Here's to all the girls who've come out of a bad relationship recently. I know how ya'll feel," said Scarlet into the microphone, her southern twag revealing a little bit of itself. Harry grabbed his acoustic guitar, and played a few notes and repeated them twice as Scarlet started singing.

County road 233, under my feet  
>Nothin' on this white rock but little ol' me<br>I've got two miles till, he makes bail  
>And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell<p>

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
>Wait by the door and light a cigarette<br>If he wants a fight, well now he's got one  
>And he ain't seen me crazy yet<br>He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
>Don't that sound like a real man?<br>I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
>Gunpowder and lead<p>

Well it's half past ten, another six pack in  
>And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind<br>He pulls in the drive, gravel flies  
>He don't know what's waitin' here this time<p>

Hey I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
>Wait by the door and light a cigarette<br>If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
>And he ain't seen me crazy yet<br>He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
>Don't that sound like a real man?<br>I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
>Gunpowder and lead<p>

His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
>He'll find out when I pull the trigger<p>

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun 

Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
>If he wants a fight well now he's got one<br>And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
>He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll<br>Don't that sound like a real man?  
>I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of<br>Gunpowder and,  
>Gunpowder and lead<p>

Gunpowder and lead, yeah

Hey!

Harry finished the song with a solo and the crowd screamed for more. That's when he noticed two things. One was that there was a certain dark skinned girl sitting at the bar. She was dressed in a "half shirt" Zoey called them, and a pair of faded jeans that barely hung on her hips, only being held up by a silver belt that complimented her dark skin. It was a black shirt with no sleeves and ended just under her chest. Written across the front was "Make Me Purr" which was very fitting considering her parentage. Her hair was pretty short for a woman, only brushing the bottom of her jaw. Its black in nature almost purple looking in the dark lit bar. Her ears flickered back and forth as her long tail swished in time of the beat. Her delicate face held a slight smirk and her drink was being held by slender fingers that were wearing black cotton gloves that had no fingers and gray sleeves that barely came up to her elbows. She was leaning back against the bar counter on her elbows with her legs crossed, showing her slim and lithe figure perfectly. Bright golden eyes stared brilliantly at him.

Her name was Sanura and true to her name, she was a young cat creaturanata.

The other thing he noticed was the old man, Tonks, Snape, Sarah and his new guardians, by the looks on their faces. _Danny they're here now and so is Sanura, _Danny whispered to him.

_I see them._

_Jazzy and Kaden won't let them make a move until we are over and our business here is done. Just continue like we didn't notice them,_ Zoey said through Danny.

And Harry, being Harry, decided it was another time to remind Bumblefuck what he was dealing with. He grabbed the microphone in his hands and said, "This is a song the Devil's and I have been working on, let me know how you all like it."

With that he started grabbed his electric guitar and started playing. Leaning up to the mic again he started to sing as Zoey covered the bass.

_The paranoia is in bloom, the PR  
>Transmissions will resume, they'll try to<br>Push drugs, keep us all dumb down and hope that  
>We will never see the truth around, so come on<em>

__

_Another promise, another scene, another  
>Package not to keep us trapped in greed with all the<br>Green belts wrapped around our minds and endless  
>Red tape to keep the truth confined, so come on<em>

He stared directly at Dumbledore as he sang the chorus.

_They will not force us  
>And they will stop degrading us<br>And they will not control us  
>We will be victorious, so come on<em>

__

_Interchanging mind control, come let the  
>Revolution take its toll, if you could<br>Flick a switch and open your third eye, you'd see that  
>We should never be afraid to die, so come on<em>

__

_Rise up and take the power back, it's time that  
>The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that<br>Their time is coming to an end, we have to  
>Unify and watch our flag ascend, so come on<em>

__

_They will not force us  
>They will stop degrading us<br>They will not control us  
>We will be victorious, so come on<em>

__

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey_

__

_They will not force us  
>They will stop degrading us<br>They will not control us  
>We will be victorious, so come on<em>

__

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

Albus almost looked slighted as Harry finished the song. He understood what Harry was saying. It was obvious Harry wanted him to know not to try to control him. And Albus knew he wouldn't dare try unless they wanted to loose their savior. He stared grimly back at the boy on the stage, watching as Miss Montenegro tapped on his shoulder taking the boy's penetrating green eyes off of him.

Grabbing the microphone from the stand Zoey spoke clearly, "Now, now Gabe, don't hog the mic all night. Hey everyone, we're going to take a small break. DJ Baby Face, give them a fast one on me."

The four walked off the side of the stage, reappearing through a small door off to the side. Everyone made their way to the bar, except for Danny, who made a bee line to the group of wizards.

As Harry walked up to Sanura, she got off the stool and walked right up to him. When she met him she wrapped slender arms around his neck and met his lips full on. His hands made their way to her hips, as Scarlet and Zoey stared in disgust.

"Do you have to do that every time we see you, _cat_?" Scarlet asked scathingly when they broke apart, jealousy making its way into her attitude.

"Do you always have to be a bitch, _Keegan_?" Sanura replied with just as much venom.

"Hey," Harry muttered, getting the girls' attention. He nodded his head towards the oncoming wizards. He leaned his head near Sanura's ear, making her shiver. "We'll finish this later," she whispered.

She gave him a seductive smile, and with a small shish of her black tail she replied, "You aren't getting rid of me that easily. I had to track you all the way from Miami. Don't think you can get away so easily this time."

"Aww, you know I can't resist you that easily," he muttered into her ear.

_**SFHPSFHP**_

"Sanura Faline, I didn't think I'd see you anytime here," Kaden said as the group sat at a table in the back of the club.

"Kaden, I didn't know your term had ended," Sanura replied smoothly, her tail swishing side to side contentedly.

Jazzy made her way towards the little group and once she noticed Sanura said, "Nura, darling, I didn't know your parents would let you leave the country." She set Sarah down so that she could visit with her full attention.

"Obviously we didn't know a lot of things," Scarlet muttered to Zoey, who snorted in amusement.

Sanura chuckled softly. "I have a contact that said the _famous_ Devil's Angels were playing here and I just _had_ to come. No man leaves me alone in a bed the morning after," she purred, making a point to give Gabriel a small teasing glare.

"So your parents don't know you're here?" asked Kaden.

"Oh, they know. They just know how irritable a panther can get when her cubs are gone," she said, squatting down so that she could pick up Sarah. "Hey there baby, have you strangled any men yet?"

"No, Aunt Nura. Vree said not to yet," she said dejectedly.

"You bet I said no, I'm in enough trouble as it is. Until you learn how to cover your tracks, I'm responsible for you and you know it you little stinker!" Gabriel said indignantly, his arms wrapped themselves around Sanura's shoulders. The small girl giggled.

"Oh, don't worry my cub. Zoey and I will teach you all you need to know in good time. In the mean time, Uncle Fluffy told me to give you a present, but I'll give it to you later. When we are alone I promise," she purred into the small girl's ear. Her bright golden eyes surveyed the group of wizards before her. Obviously they pissed Gabriel off; he reeked of anger and contempt when he first saw them.

"What kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time, Gabe?" she asked, her voice was smooth like honey.

"Why do you assume I did something wrong?" he asked, moving his arms from her shoulders to around her waist.

"Well, after what happened in Mexico, I would be surprised if you didn't do anything here," she replied with a smirk. She knew what happened in Mexico, she was there. Still recovering from it, if she were to be honest. "And you already have my statement, Kaden, I won't answer anymore questions."

Gabriel chuckled. "It wasn't my fault this time, I found my parents finally and these bastards ambushed us," he said.

A female wizard with colorful hair huffed at that. "You know Harry-"

She was cut off by Gabriel's death glare. Gabriel's arms tightened against her waist. It took her a moment to figure out what had changed. "You are a very arrogant man, Gabe, if you think I didn't know," she said condescendingly, leaning into his side.

"Oh?" was the reply.

Sanura huffed and sat up. "Gabriel! Really? It wasn't very hard to track you to Godric's Hollow! It wasn't very a very big leap to figure it out from there either. It sounds like you underestimate my abilities," she huffed and turned her face away from him. If he doubted her abilities then he would just have to sleep alone tonight.

His arms snaked around her waist again and shivers crawled up her spine. He leaned into her ear. "I'm sorry. Godric's Hollow was where we were caught," he purred, "If that is where you found out, then it means you were either there after us, or you were there during our fight. If you were there during the fight, then I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt. I would have lost one of my girls and you know what happens when I loose control. Just thinking of what could have happened to you is enough to make my heart clench. Life without you would be horrible. You know I need you Sanura. It wasn't that I doubted your abilities, I was just worried at what could have happened to you."

His voice melted over her, washing her in warmth and giving her shivers. She didn't hear half of what he said, but the melodious voice soothed her. His voice trailed off. She turned suddenly and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, those sweet lips that hold that beautiful voice! Soon they were making out full on in front of everyone.

Scarlet made gagging noises with Rhea.

"You know, none of that made any sense," said Tonks.

"She doesn't pay much attention to what he says. As long as it sound like he was worried about her or trying to protect her, then she falls for it and then they make out," replied Zoey.

Scarlet proceeded to make gagging noises, Rhea doing the same. "Oh my gods! The horror! My eyes! My eyes! Oh how they burn! Like the fire of a thousand suns they burn. My retinas! They are scarred for life! I will need therapy! _Intense_ therapy! You have scarred me for life!" Scarlet moaned dramatically. Scarlet put the back of her hand to her forehead in mock despair. "How will I ever be able to survive from this?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering. I have heard of animagus's not being able to completely change back into either form-" Albus started.

Sanura whipped her head around and glared at him. "I am _not_ an animagus. Don't _ever_ make that mistake again. I am a creaturanata. We will no longer tolerate being mistaken for such a- a- _pathetic_ attempt from wizards to imitate our forms," she snarled. "You insult me greatly for thinking I could be such a lowly thing as an animagus. Do I look like I could be stupid enough to qualify as a wizard?"

Harry let out an indignant noise at that.

"Don't mess with a panther, Dumbldork. You'll only get yourself swiped," Zoey said. She had noticed the irritated twitching of Sanura's tail, obviously Dumbledore had not. Or at least he _didn't_, at her words he glanced at Sanura's tail and had realized just how much he was irritating the girl.

"I apologies, I loose myself sometimes. Can you forgive an old man for his curiosity?" he asked her, eyes twinkling.

She looked at him horrifyingly. "Oh My God! Is there something wrong with you? Your eyes! Oh god it's so horrible!"

Harry glanced around Sanura's head and saw what she was talking about. He buried his face into her neck, trying to suppress his laughter. Zoey smirked nearby as well as Scarlet. Rhea looked confused and Danny's face remained blank, although to the well trained eye, one could see the glimmer of amusement that lay hidden behind her eyes.

"I beg your pardon? Is there something wrong?" the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes disappeared, replaced with concern and confusion.

"Oh never mind it's gone," she said, letting out a gust of air.

Dumbledore smiled the twinkle returning, same with Sanura's horrified look. "It's back! Oh My God it's back! Gabriel what the hell did you get yourself into! What kind of man is this? Did you piss of Hades or Hel so much that they sent you one of _theirs_?"

"I'm sorry I'm a bit at a loss as to what you are referring to," Dumbledore trailed off, eyes going a little serious.

"I'm, I'm talking about your…" she trailed off motioning around her eyes. "You know that… that… _that twinkle in your eyes,_" she finished off in a horrified whisper.

Harry, Scarlet and Zoey couldn't hold it in any longer. Their laughter drew a few curious glances from around the club. Sarah giggled a little and Scarlet and Zoey were clutching their sides. Dumbledore looked a little affronted but said nothing as Sanura said to him matter of factly, "You might want to have that checked out. It can't be normal."

Kaden chuckled softly, as well as Jazzy.

"Ok well we need to get back, we'll meet back up with you in a couple hours," Harry through at them offhandedly. "You tell me how you kept them away for so long when we get back ok, Rhea?" He gave a pointed glance at Sanura as he said that and she understood what he was trying to convey.

"Ok, Vree, see you when you get home!" she said, walking towards Jazzy and Kaden.

"Wait, we're leaving? Great I have some paperwork I need to fill out for the ministry anyways!" Tonks cheered.

"I have an objection. I must insist that Severus stay here to watch over and to protect the children if need be," Dumbledore said.

Sanura burst out laughing. Not that kind of tinkling bells laughing, but that laughing that came from deep in the belly.

"Oh, god, protect the children! As if Harry and Sca-Hayden need protecting! If anything, they need protecting from themselves! Jeez piss one off and the others would start a war over it!" she chuckled. When she noticed Dumbledore's face she stopped. She gave him a blank look. "Oh, you were serious?"

Dumbledore nodded. Sanura started laughing again. "Believe me old man, they don't need protecting, not if they're as good as they were three years ago," she snorted.

"It would put an old man at ease if I had someone that I trust here," Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly way.

Harry glared at the elderly man. "Are you saying you don't trust me? Or the girls?" he asked softly.

"No, I'm saying that I'd rather not risk your safety," Dumbledore replied smoothly. "I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind staying."

"Whatever," Harry said as he walked away, his hand in his pocket.

Danny watched him walk away, feeling the irritation rolling off him in waves. After that, everyone seemed to go their own way. Rhea left with Jazzy, Kaden, Tonks and Dumbledore, after they said their goodbyes to everyone.

She turned her pensive stare to the man previously in question. He was wearing muggle style attire. Black slacks, black turtle neck, and a black leather jacket. _I'm sensing a theme here_, she thought to herself. His black hair was laced with a hair tonic, she was familiar with; she used it all the time when she was around her potions. It was supposed to keep the fumes of certain complicated potions from affecting your hair, like turning it colors and keeping them from holding the possibly toxic fumes from sticking to your hair. Danny just used it whenever she was brewing period. She never knew what kinds of toxins the fumes of a new supplier's ingredients gave off, and she didn't want to take a chance. She usually washed it out of her hair when she was done, because it was a very greasy substance. However, if she knew the professor as much as she thought, then he must have kept it in his hair all of the time, to keep from having to reapply it all the time. Danny knew she did it sometimes, when she knew she had to do some hard core brewing, she would just leave it in.

Obviously this professor didn't expect to babysit tonight. She studied him for a few more moments; he was scowling in the direction Harry had left. She had read the file Harry had been given on the man. He had done some unforgivable things in the past, but he seemed to be trying to make up for it. Harry had forgiven him for what he had done, but Danny wasn't so sure. She didn't get any weird vibes from him, but ever since he had grabbed her, she as very cautious around him. Scarlet had walked after Harry. Sanura was sitting at the same booth Snape was sitting at. Zoey was nursing what looked like a bottle of Firewhiskey. When Zoey saw Danny looking at her, she gave her a guilty look. Danny hated people who drunk a lot, Harry and Zoey were her most trusted friends, and she hated it when they dank, but she tolerated it because of what they had done for her.

Zoey smiled sheepishly at her. "I'm sorry, I forgot, I'll grab a butterbeer or something instead," she said, getting up from the booth and walking away, leaving Danny standing alone by the booth, with Snape and Sanura. Sanura, feeling the unease from Danny, decided she didn't want to be around any confrontation or whatever was making Danny uneasy, so she said her goodbyes, and said she was going to see if she could catch up with Rhea and Jazzy.

_Then there were two_, Danny thought to herself. Her posture was guarded. She was leaning up against the back wall, (they were in a booth in a back corner) a foot and a palm flat against the stone wall, her other hand was face down on the leg that was raised against the wall. She kept tabs on the black clad man from the corner of her gray eyes, though. Her face was turned towards Scarlet and Harry, who were talking to each other on the stage. Harry was wearing **The Smirk**. The one that was so named when he was up to something. Something devious and mischievous. Scarlet glanced at Danny and then back to Harry, smiling widely and nodding her head. Danny narrowed her eyes. This can't be good…

Scarlet took the mic in her hands and looking out into the crowd she said, "Ok, everyone, our break is over now. So my little Devil's get up here. As a reward for being here and gracing us with you support and fan-ness, Danny will grace us with her lovely voice. I'm sorry everyone, I know we're supposed to use the randomizer, but some rules were made to be broken. So Danny get your cutey puttooty up here and take the mic," she finished, looking at Danny with a smirk. Danny glared at her.

Snape was smirking from the booth, and Danny turned her glare to him. His eyes were calculating and pondering over something. Danny ignored it and walked over to the stage, Zoey right behind her. She took the mic and her electric guitar, and covering it she said to the others, "'Make Me Wanna Die'."

She took a hold of the stand and placing the mic back into its place, she said softly, "This is a song I wrote when I was younger." She leaned away from the mic as Zoey started a tune on the keyboard. Soon after Danny started playing her guitar and Harry played the drums. Soon enough she started singing, her soft demeanor disappeared and an attitude took its place.

"Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind  
>But everything looks better, when the sun goes down<br>I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I  
>could belong to the night<br>Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes

You make me wanna die  
>I'll never be good enough<br>You make me wanna die  
>And everything you love, will burn up in the light<br>Every time I look inside your eyes  
>You make me wanna die<p>

Taste me drink my soul, show me all the things that I  
>shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the rise<br>I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I  
>could belong to the night<br>Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes  
>Everything in your eyes, your eyes<p>

You make me wanna die  
>I'll never be good enough<br>You make me wanna die  
>And everything you love, will burn up in the light<br>Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the  
>light)<br>Make me wanna die

I would die for you, my love, my love  
>I would lie for you, my love, my love (make me wanna<br>die)  
>I would steal for you, my love, my love(make me<br>wanna die)  
>I would die for you, my love, my love<p>

Burn up in the light...  
>Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the<br>light)  
>Up inside your eyes (I'm running in the light)<br>Look inside your eyes  
>You make me wanna die"<p>

Danny stepped away from the mic, taking her place behind the drums without a word. She ignored the cheering crowd. She ignored everyone. Harry knew she hated being in the spotlight. That's why she liked the drums. She was in the background. She was important, and they couldn't _not_ have her, but she was in the back and she wasn't as noticed as a singer would be or a guitarist. She liked being in the back, she liked being in the shadows, she liked being invisible. Unfortunately, Harry thought it would be better of people saw her so she could get out of her shell. She had to admit, it was sweet of him to think of her and to look out for her and stuff, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Harry gave her a beautiful smile and she glowered at him. She could feel the accomplishment rolling over to him like waves of the ocean.

Harry once again took the mic and they played long into the early hours of the morning. At around three, Scarlet finally called it quits and said they had to get back to their own boring lives to get back to, even though they would much rather like to stay here and play until dawn braked. They packed up and after getting their pay from the manager, they hit the streets, Snape trailing after them, am expression of thoughtfulness and annoyance on his otherwise blank face.

They walked into a nearby alley and shrunk their equipment. Danny kept her drum sticks out. She felt a bit more expressive tonight. Every once and a while she'd drum out a beat on a random surface and Zoey would break a dance move and then the others would laugh, and continue walking into the cold night.

"Wouldn't it be more effective if we just apparate to the house? It would save more time," a deep voice rumbled from behind.

Danny's neck prickled, he could feel his gaze on her. She masked her face and turned to him, letting her hands fall to her side, without letting go of her drum sticks of course. She looked into his eyes and whispered to his mind _But this is how we spend our time please don't take that away…_

His eyes widened slightly in shock. Never before had he felt this sort of legilimency. Her soft voice wafted over the out recesses of his shields, not intruding them, far from that, but he could hear her voice echo _inside_ of his shields. But she didn't invade his mind. Yet it was impossible to communicate through their minds without breaking into his mind. He checked over his shields, they were not damaged in any way. They were solid and there was no place for her to enter. But he had _heard_ her soft voice.

"It's her own form of legilimency," Zoey said, she was hanging on Potter's back, his arms hooked under her knees, piggy back style.

Severus nodded stiffly in response.

Danny smirked at him. He didn't look any where near her eyes. _I don't need to look into your eyes_, her voice flittered to his mind. Her smirk grew even wider as she turned away from him and continued walking with her makeshift family. He was totally freaked out.


	8. How Sanura Met Harry

I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own my original characters.

* * *

><p>How Sanura Met Harry<p>

* * *

><p>I was never like how I am today. I used to be a slave. Well, might as well have been a slave. That's how I was treated. It wasn't that long ago when I met him. It was two or three years ago. I don't keep the time well. My kind never keeps time well. When you get to live centuries old, time becomes meaningless. Although I'm still young, considering how old my kind get to live. I'm only about… let's just say I'm around 50, so technically I'm still a young teen. But I have the lovely body of a lithe 14 or 15 year old. I'm not sure, what I look like actually, maybe I look 16?<p>

It was hot. That's what I think of first when I remember when I met him. It was hot and I had to wear tight jeans and a skimpy white tank-top. It wasn't that I didn't like what I was wearing. I thought I looked good in it; the white tank-top brought out the dark complexion of my skin and added to my golden eyes. But I was hot and after a year or so, you get tired of wearing the same thing. I was in the back of "El Bar Del Hombre". That's where I was kept, when I wasn't forced to dance for the men in the front. I don't really remember much from before he came in. I just remember hating it there. I was a creaturanata, I wasn't a person. I was meant for entertainment and nothing more. That's how Rico treated me and that's how everyone else did as well. Rico was a fat Mexican squib. He ran a bar for any wandering wizard who just so happened to be passing through Mexico.

I remember I was out front. It wasn't dark yet, but it was still stifling hot. I remember sweating like a worthless pig, not that Rico cared. He thought it added to the exotic look. I remember hearing the engine of a motorcycle and hoping that it was just a girl or something. I didn't want to see another fat disgusting drunk walk into this bar. I wasn't really paying attention. I was "paid" to dance. Yeah right, the leftovers from the day's meals and the room he kept me in were my pay. At the time I remember thinking I was a little lucky. My birth parent's had me by accident. I hadn't seen them since I was 12.

I remember when I saw him walk through the door. I was just getting back on the stage, and he looked right at me as he came in through the door. The sun was setting behind him and his friend, but it wasn't as bright as his eyes. I remember his eyes the best. They radiated a power I hadn't seen in years. His eyes said, I have seen what the world has to offer, and I have seen what it hides. They were eyes that said I have seen hell and I've survived it. It was a look that no one his age should have had.

I could tell his age right off the bat, it's a skill I have. He was about 12 or so, but he-… I don't really know how to describe it. He wasn't buff, and he wasn't scrawny. He looked like he could use some weight yeah, but he wasn't skin and bones. He did have some muscles on him, though. His black hair was just long enough to sway into his eyes.

His friend on the other hand, was almost like the opposite. He was a platinum blonde, gray eyed, aristocrat. I could tell his type right off the bat. Although I had to admit he did have a look in his eyes that said he understood the world. He knew what went on behind the closed doors and he didn't want to be apart of it. Unlike his green eyed friend, he wasn't muscular, but he wasn't skinny either. A nice in between if I had to describe it.

The green eyed boy stared at me as he walked through the door to let his friend through. I couldn't tell what he was looking for, and I couldn't read the look in his eyes. I don't really remember what I did. I think I gave him my "hard eyes look" as people describe it now. My face was blank I think, but my eyes were hard, defiant, he said, like I was trying to tell him not to take pity on me.

He finally looked away when his gray eyed friend whispered into his ear. I don't really remember what happened from there. I remember watching them lightly as they walked into the back with Rico. I remember thinking I read them wrong, because anyone who had business with Rico was a slimy, greasy bastard.

It was later that night when I was eating some of the day's leftovers, that I noticed him sitting in the back corner with his friend. I was bent over my stew. I tried to ignore him, but something about him made me take notice of him. My internal instincts told me to be careful because he was dangerous. It was a fear that was deep inside me. It was meeting the power I saw in his eyes. To me, it was like staring a snake in the eyes, the moment before he could strike. It was like staring at the chances of him striking, or not.

So I kept tabs on him from the corner of my eye. He just sat there. It reminded me of that Strider fellow from the Leader of the Loops, was it called? King of the Rings? Rings sounded familiar. Lord! Lord of the Rings! That's it.

He was just lounging there, but he wasn't lounging because he seemed aware of everything that was going on and he was staring at me. I could feel it. I kept my eyes on my soup and continued eating. My ears twitched back wards when I heard his boots touch the floor. They swiveled towards Rico's office for a moment; the murmured voices seemed to be debating over something. My ears lay flat against my head as I heard him take a seat beside me. The bar was empty and it was just me and this rattling snake. He reached behind the bar and grabbed a firewhiskey, and a Jack Daniels #7 bottle. He mixed the two together in a mug he had with him. As he sipped it I continued eating. I tried not to hurry, a sign of discomfort, and pace myself, but he just sat there and it was irritating me.

He chuckled softly next to me, increasing my irritation. "You hide you emotions behind your face really well," he said softly. "But your tail gives you away," he muttered into my ear as he swiveled his booth around to face the door. "I go by Gabriel, by the way," he said. His voice had a slight British accent, but it seemed like an American was starting to take its place.

I finished my stew and set the bowl behind the counter. I turned to study him again; my tail swayed a little in contemplation. "Does he know how old you are?" I asked, avoiding his question.

"No, he just knows business and that's all he should know," he said his eyes piercing mine. Not glaring, but just looking into my own golden ones. It was weird. I had rarely come across someone who stared into my eyes and not my assets. But it was like he was staring at my soul, judging me. It was a look that made the tip of my tail twitch a little. Whether in irritation or something else I don't remember. I just remember feeling the judgment. Not a biased judgment, but a judgment that he was going to make, that would either change my life or not.

I don't know how he did it, but I ended up talking a little more with him. It was interesting. He never talked about his past, but he got me to tell him about mine. It relieved a little of the pain I was feeling. And it seemed that it was that instant he had made his decision and found what ever he was looking for, because he gave me a look and then asked the most… weirdest… I guess you could say, question.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked, his eyes piercing mine.

I studied his eyes, looking for any sign of deceit. When I found none, I replied.

"Yes."

That was the start. I remember the gray eyed boy had done something stupid and he had stunned Rico. I thought it was funny, but Rico was a powerful man and he had connections. That's the whole reason why I was still living in this shit hole. Gabriel and the blonde had looted his office. They weren't after any money, but there was a ring they seemed to be handling with care. I grabbed an empty bag he had lying nearby and filled it with the cash he had in the safe. "Go," I said urgently. "He's got connections and you'll be in deep shit if he wakes up."

I had to find his contract. It was one of the things that kept me here. He had me sign a contract when I was drunk, so I didn't read it. Stupid me I know, but I was drunk and I was vulnerable at the time. I was looking for a place to stay and some food to eat and he said it was just a paper that I needed to sign saying that I wouldn't damage his property during my employment. In reality, it was a magically enforced contact that basically made me his slave. I'll admit it wasn't the best or well written contract, but it did make me his slave. I was drunk and fell for it, so sue me.

The green eyed boy gave a look, as I was rummaged around through the drawers in his desk. The blonde grabbed the ring from Gabriel and placed it on a piece of leather and tied it around his neck. The leather had a shimmer to it telling me it was enchanted. "Draco, meet me outside. Keep watch for anyone coming our way," Gabriel ordered, walking next to me. "What are we looking for?" he asked.

"It's a magical contract. Well, it's not a very magical contract, it wasn't very well composed, but it's still magically binding. In order for me to be able to leave, I have to have to burn it." I told him, "It's on a yellow piece of parchment."

He nodded and we continued to look through the drawers on his desk. Gabriel opened the last one, and right there on top was my contract. I don't really remember what we did after that. I remember him burning it, and I remember leaving just as Rico was waking up. The gray eyes boy, Draco was on some sort of broom, and Gabriel was turning the key to his motorcycle. I remember yelling for joy when we finally hit the broken road. I was happy in that moment. It was an odd feeling; I hadn't been able to recognize it at first. I hadn't felt that happy in such a long time.

I remember seeing Rico shaking his fist at us as we rode away. I also remember what I yelled at him.

"Chúpame polla!" (Approximate translation: Suck my dick!)

I remember when we finally stopped, we were at a motel. I grabbed some money from the bag I had stolen from Rico and I paid a room for us. Draco said he would be back by morning. For the first time in years, I shifted into my panther form. My black fur was like ink. I wiggled my paws into the dirt near our room. It had been so long since I was in my natural form; it almost felt foreign, if it weren't for the fact that I was born this way at least. I stretched the muscles in my cat form and I ran for a little bit. Feeling my muscles relax and contract rhythmically. I don't know how long I ran for, but eventually I was trotting back up to Gabriel, who was sitting by the door of our room. I don't really remember what the place looked like. I don't really remember what happened after that. I remember us talking for a little while and I remember us sharing a passionate kiss. And I remember showing him a good time… if you know what I mean.

I remember waking up in a startle. Apparently I had been right. Rico did have his connections. They had tracked us here and were now trying to surround us. Draco was by the door counting how many people were surrounding us, and Gabriel was pulling on a pair of pants.

"Sólo dame la chica y se puede caminar gratuitamente," (Just give me the girl and you can walk away freely) Rico's voice shouted.

I realized the situation we were in quickly, and I was grabbing my clothes that were strewn around the room. "Ellos no hablan español que estupideces!" (They don't speak Spanish you dumb shit!) I shouted back, my Spanish accent making itself known.

"Salir con las manos en alto y puede ser que le deje fuera dechica fácil," (Come out with your hands up and I might let you off easy, girl) Rico shouted back.

"Vete a la mierda," (Fuck you!) I yelled through the door, putting my shirt over my head. Gabriel was already dressed and was peeking out the window that our room had come with. I don't know how we did it, but we managed to get out side and across the courtyard. Rico had connections all right. There were about twenty or so Mexican Wizarding Agents there and they had guns. Not the muggle kind, mind you, they were magically enhanced kind. I own a few now, but at the time we were out numbered and out gunned. I don't really remember much of the fight. I remember getting one of the guns and I remember me, Gabriel and Draco had gotten separated. I was on one side of an arch and them on the other. Some how I had Gabriel's keys and my money. I remember staring at the keys for a moment trying to make up my mind.

I looked up at Gabriel and our eyes met. He seemed to know what I was thinking and he seemed to understand why. He nodded his head at me and I gave him a small smile. Then I turned away from them and ran to his motorcycle. I punched in the keys and I rode away, leaving the bright green and stormy gray eyed boys behind.

I didn't know why he had let me leave, but I didn't care and I was free. It was four months later when I had met him again. I was just drifting and had somehow made my way into California. He was talking with a tall black haired man and they were eating lunch together. I remember walking the motorcycle down the street and our eyes had met. I don't know how or why but Fate had brought us together again.

It turned out that Gabriel had an American contact that had helped them out. Said contact was eating lunch with him. He asked for a statement and I gave it to him, making as vague as possible. I wasn't sure how he would take the fact that Draco had made the first move and that I had stolen all of Rico's illegally attained money and the fact that we had taken a few of the MWAs down with us as we were making our escape. I told him it was a very traumatic event for me and that I couldn't really remember much. The man seemed to accept it. Gabriel and I had a small thing for a little while, but I had a mission to find a family. I was a young creaturanata, and I needed someone to teach me how to hone my skills. Gabriel helped me with that. We found a small pack down in Texas, and I've been living with them on and off since then. I am a free person now. My "parents" know how I was kept and they understand when I leave. I will always go back to them, but sometimes I just need to leave, and I do.

I find him sometimes and we'll hook up, but it's never something more than a one night stand or a heavy make out. By morning I'll either be gone or he'll be gone, but neither of us are there for the other when we wake up. And that's fine with me.

But I will never forget the look in his green eyes that night we first met. I still feel the same sensation when I see them look at me. Like I'm staring into the bright green eyes of a snake that's about to strike.

* * *

><p>AN

I have finished editing all of my previously written chapters. So one more chapter to post and then I'll be on my own, for a little while. Please review, I like knowing people are actually reading this.

P.S.

I have chapters like this one, about how everyone met Harry. They'll be posted at important parts of the story.


	9. Chapter 9 In Which Severus's Thoughts ab

Chapter Eight in Which Severus's Thoughts about Chapter Seven Are Revealed

* * *

><p>Severus was not happy. Not happy in the least. Not only did he waste hours of his precious brewing time on some smart ass "almost" seven year old, but now he was assigned to babysit the four brats. If there were ever a time where he could strangle Albus without getting into trouble with the law, or getting into trouble with Albus, he would fully take advantage of it. His scowl was fully in place as Mr. Dylanson created the portkeys that would take them to London's Finest.<p>

Severus recognized the club. Only the powerful and talented could get in. Many a time the Dark Lord had sent him and Lucius there to recruit certain members. It wasn't very long before he grabbed a shoe string and was refamiliarized with the pulling sensation behind his gut.

The six of them, Mr. and Ms. Dylanson, Rhea, Tonks, and Albus were dropped off in an empty alley way. On one side of them was a clear brick wall, on the other side they faced a concrete wall and a door that had the words "_BAND MEMBERS ONLY_" spray painted across its length. Some sort of country song was being blared from behind its metal frame.

Jasmine and Tonks were sprawled across each other on the grimy floor. Mr. Dylanson was laughing a hearty laugh. Severus sneered down a Tonks, who glared right back at him as she tried to get up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," she said to Jasmine.

Ms. Dylanson shook off her pants and shook her head waving off the apology. "It's really not a problem. It happens all the time," she replied with a nervous smile on her face. "The entrance is just round the front," she continued, motioning to the open end of the alley. It took everything he had not to remark on her careless statement.

"Please lead the way, Jasmine," Albus said.

Severus refrained from rolling his eyes, but followed Jasmine around the front of the building. He ignored the small talk and Jasmine as she told the bouncer that they were with her and Kaden. From the looks of it, they came here often as well. The club was filled with screaming idiots. Most of them seemed to be hormone raging teenagers, however there were more than a few young adults. One the stage singing was the red head, Hayden. She was wearing some sort of skimpy country outfit, which was revealing several assets that he wouldn't have noticed before hand. Potter, standing off to the side of the stage, was playing an acoustic guitar, while Zoey, reciprocating Potter's placement on the stage, was playing an electric guitar. Danielle was in the very back of the stage, on a slightly raised dais, playing on the drums.

Hayden's American country twang was more noticeable when she sang. Severus paused a moment to catch the lyrics of what they were singing.

"Hey I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
>Wait by the door and light a cigarette<br>If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
>And he ain't seen me crazy yet<br>He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
>Don't that sound like a real man?<br>I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
>Gunpowder and lead<p>

His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
>He'll find out when I pull the trigger<p>

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
>Wait by the door and light a cigarette<br>If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
>And he ain't seen me crazy yet<br>He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
>Don't that sound like a real man?<br>I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
>Gunpowder and,<br>Gunpowder and lead

Gunpowder and lead, yeah

Hey!"

Severus hummed to himself in thought. Potter and his little band of hooligans finished their song with Zoey playing a very intricate solo. It was obvious what she was singing about. She most likely was speaking from a personal experience. Whether she actually killed the man was debatable, but it seemed more likely that there was a young man walking around America somewhere, without his family jewels, so to speak. Hayden smiled a little as she leaned away from the mic and shared a look with Zoey, who was starting to get a serious look on her face. They glanced at Danielle who then glanced at Potter who then glared at Severus and the party he was with.

As Severus, Albus and everyone else made their way to a nearby table, Potter looked straight at Albus and said in a steely tone, "This is a song the Devil's and I have been working on, let me know how you all like it."

Immediately after, Zoey walked over to a keyboard and started to play a few keys as Hayden grabbed a different guitar and played bass, as Potter played on the guitar Zoey had previously played on. Looking across the screaming girls he started to sing.

_The paranoia is in bloom, the PR  
>Transmissions will resume, they'll try to<br>Push drugs, keep us all dumb down and hope that  
>We will never see the truth around, so come on<em>

Another promise, another scene, another  
>Package not to keep us trapped in greed with all the<br>Green belts wrapped around our minds and endless  
>Red tape to keep the truth confined, so come on<p>

As he sang the chorus he looked directly at Albus.

_They will not force us  
>And they will stop degrading us<br>And they will not control us  
>We will be victorious, so come on<em>

_Arrogant, pretentious, pompous, conceited, big headed git,_ Severus thought to himself.

Interchanging mind control, come let the  
>Revolution take its toll, if you could<br>Flick a switch and open your third eye, you'd see that  
>We should never be afraid to die, so come on<p>

Rise up and take the power back, it's time that  
>The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that<br>Their time is coming to an end, we have to  
>Unify and watch our flag ascend, so come on<p>

Severus couldn't help but wonder is the boy was referring to Brittan's situation with the Dark Lord. It would make sense. "Rise up and take the power back… their time is coming to an end…" The fat cat could most certainly be referring to the minister's large size. Severus mulled over it for a few moments before Potter sang the chorus again.

_They will not force us  
>They will stop degrading us<br>They will not control us  
>We will be victorious, so come on<em>

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey

They will not force us  
>They will stop degrading us<br>They will not control us  
>We will be victorious, so come on<p>

Hey, hey, hey, hey

The boy stared at Dumbldore, a hard look entered his eyes. It wasn't threatening, like it had been all the other times, and it wasn't the icy hatred that he had seen on the boy's face either. It was a look of hard rock that said, "You _**understand**_ the terms. This is what you get." The periods included. It was highly unsettling.

He noticed Albus's grin expression as Zoey took the mic from Potter. Speaking clearly into the mic, Zoey grinned as she said, "Now, now Gabe, don't hog the mic all night. Hey everyone, we're going to take a small break. DJ Baby Face, give them a fast one on me."

Severus looked on as the four walked off to the right of the stage, his view was blocked by a side curtain, but they reappeared a moment later through a door off to the side. Hayden, Zoey and Potter made their way to the bar, Potter strutting up to a young girl his age, who just so happened to have a tail and cat ears. When they met, they proceeded to snog each other senseless. Hayden and Zoey looked at the scene before them with looks of disgust.

"DJ!" Jasmine's voice interrupted another contemplation that was arising.

Danielle had made her way over to the group Severus had unwillingly been standing with. Her face was blank, but when she looked at Jasmine and Kaden he saw a small wisp of something flash in her eyes. It was there and gone before he could identify it.

Danielle nodded her head in greeting. There was something off. Severus's eyes narrowed slightly in thought. She was wearing black baggy cargo style pants with chains on them. Noticing a few runes etched on the inside of the links he could see they were magically reinforced with certain protection spells, however since he couldn't see the chains or the runes in their entirety, he wasn't sure what other magics it was laced with. Her black tank-top revealed just how pale she really was. Severus could relate. There were many a time where he was locked away in his potions lab, so focused on brewing he wasn't able to grace the sun with his presence. Her once black hair was now a creamy blond, emphasizing her stormy gray eyes. It was a difference; however, it wasn't what was making the little tingling sensation behind his neck.

Her posture. That was it; he was more than certain of it. It looked relaxed, and calm. However, she was facing everyone in the group. An unconscious move, but it revealed a little more about her. Most likely, more than she wanted. However the subconscious is the subconscious. It showed that she didn't trust them and that by keeping her back facing the bar, she was keeping the threat between her and her friends. And at the same time it was showing that she trusted her friends to protect her "blind side" against an unknown foe, so to speak.

Severus was once again surprised at the closeness of the small group. He watched her as her fingers started to wiggle and motion about. A look of triumph flashed through her eyes, before it was replaced by her usual blank slate.

"Danny, I said I wasn't going to talk to you like that," Kaden scolded.

Danielle, for once of the first times since Severus had first encountered her, let her face morph into something other than her typical emotionless stare. Her lips curved into a smirk slowly, as her fingers once again began to wiggle and motion about. Her slender eyebrow arched and the look in her eyes showed, quite clearly, triumph and accomplishment.

Kaden looked dumbfounded as he watched her fingers fly. His hand reached for the back of his neck, rubbing it in an embarrassed fashion. "Yes well I did say _that_, but-" his words were cut off when Danielle's fingers once again flew through a series of wiggles and motions. The smirk on her face grew with every passing gesture. Her fingers stopped suddenly, emphasizing the last gesture with a sharp movement. Severus didn't know what the hell she was saying, but he suspected it was some sort of sign language.

Lily had mentioned it to him when they were still first years. He didn't remember how it was brought up, but he remember her saying that muggles who were deaf or mute resorted to a langue based on hand gestures and finger signs. Severus had thought it was a logical idea at the time and they had set out to try to learn some. However it proved to be more difficult than they expected. Learning the shorthand that most of the "ASL for Beginners" books and handbooks that they had borrowed or had bought was a task in of itself. The signs themselves were not easy to see with the black and white pictures and the few books they had recovered that were in color, mentioned movements that were even more difficult to understand in words. How would you be able to describe the quick sharp movements and the long drawn out slashing movements she was performing and put them to words?

Severus was at a loss as to what she was saying but what ever it was, she had proven her point and had embarrassed Kaden in the process. Or maybe she had caught him in the act of-

Severus stopped the thought and tried to catch up as to what was going on. Apparently they were heading to a table in the far back corner of the room. Many a time he had sat in a similar location. It was secluded and gave them a perfect view of everything that was going on in the club and bar. Severus followed them to a large round corner table. Danielle was leading the way. Over at the table, Potter was already sitting down on a chair the closest to the stage, farthest from the other seats. The cat girl from earlier was hanging on him. Hayden was glaring at her from the other side of the table and Zoey was just sitting there, drinking a glass of something that looked suspiciously like Firewhiskey.

The girl eyed everyone up as they sat down in the various chairs that lined the seemingly growing table. Once he was settled, Kaden broke the short span of silence that had transpired as everyone was taking their seats.

"Sanura Faline, I didn't think I'd see you anytime here," Kaden said, looking at the girl directly in the eye, and finally putting a name to the face. Something about the way he had said it made Severus think he didn't particularly like, or trust, the girl.

"Kaden, I didn't know your term had ended," Sanura replied smoothly, her tail swishing side to side contentedly, her ears wear twitching back and forth, taking in the various sounds the club was making. Her golden eyes were gleaming in the low light.

"Nura, darling, I didn't know your parents would let you leave the country," Jasmine said as she set Rhea down so that she could visit with her full attention.

"Obviously we didn't know a lot of things," Hayden muttered to Zoey, who snorted in amusement, almost choking on her drink. Severus had to admit, even if they were a bunch of miscreants, they did have a sense of humor. He smirked slightly at their remark.

Sanura let out a soft chuckle, whether at Jasmine's worried tone, or at what Hayden had said, Severus wasn't sure. "I have a contact that said the _famous_ Devil's Angels were playing here and I just _had_ to come. No man leaves me alone in a bed the morning after," she purred, her golden eyes seemed to narrow in content. Severus could only emotionlessly gawk at what she said. _The morning after! The boy is not a virgin anymore!_ The boy was at least 14. Severus himself had lost his innocence when he himself was 16. It was understandable, but it was still a bit shocking.

"So your parents don't know you're here?" inquired Kaden.

"Oh, they know. They just know how irritable a panther can get when her cubs are gone," she replied, getting out of her chair and squatting down so that she could pick up Rhea. "Hey there baby, have you strangled any men yet?"

"No, Aunt Nura. Vree said not to yet," she said dejectedly. _Dejectedly! She was disappointed that she didn't strangle anyone! What kind of children are these?_

"You bet I said no, I'm in enough trouble as it is. Until you learn how to cover your tracks, I'm responsible for you and you know it you little stinker!" Potter said indignantly, his arms wrapped around Sanura's shoulders. _Oh god he's only letting her wait…_

"Oh, don't worry my cub. Zoey and I will teach you all you need to know in good time. In the mean time, Uncle Fluffy told me to give you a present, but I'll give it to you later. When we are alone I promise," she purred into the small girl's ear. Her golden eyes once again assessed the people around the table. Namely the ones she didn't know, Severus noted. There was a glint in her eyes; it was something that Severus couldn't quite place. Protectiveness? Anger? Jealousy? Suspicion?

What ever it was, it flowed easily into a flash of amusement and then back into content. What was visible of her tail was swishing slowly side to side.

"What kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time, Gabe?" she asked Potter. Her voice reminded Severus of a sickly sweet flower, using honey to draw in flies, and then quickly snapping shut, trapping and then eating the flies.

"Why do you assume I did something wrong?" he asked, moving his arms around her waist. He had a defiant yet playful look in his eyes.

"Well, after what happened in Mexico, I would be surprised if you didn't do anything here," she replied with a smirk. Again with the Mexico incident, Severus would have to look it up sometime. "And you already have my statement, Kaden, I won't answer anymore questions."

Severus saw Kaden's jaw shut with a click and Potter, seeing it as well, chuckled. "It wasn't my fault this time, I found my parents finally and these bastards ambushed us," he said.

Severus wanted to protest, however it was the truth no matter how he looked at it.

Tonks gave a huff of indignance. "You know Harry-"

Severus wanted to strangle the careless girl right then and there; however Potter gave her a glare that could kill and shut her up in an instance.

Potter's arms tightened around Sanura's waist. "You are a very arrogant man, Gabe, if you think I didn't know," she said to him condescendingly, leaning into his side.

"Oh," Potter's eyebrow quirked upwards in question. Sanura obviously couldn't see it.

Sanura huffed and sat up. "Gabriel! Really? It wasn't very hard to track you to Godric's Hollow! It wasn't very a very big leap to figure it out from there either. It sounds like you underestimate my abilities," she huffed and turned her face away from him.

Potter's arms snaked around her waist again. He leaned into her ear. "I'm sorry. Godric's Hollow was where we were caught," he purred, "If that is where you found out, then it means you were either there after us, or you were there during our fight. If you were there during the fight, then I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt. I would have lost one of my girls and you know what happens when I loose control. Just thinking of what could have happened to you is enough to make my heart clench. Life without you would be horrible. You know I need you Sanura. It wasn't that I doubted your abilities, I was just worried at what could have happened to you."

His voice trailed off. She turned suddenly and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't long before they were full out snogging each other.

Severus felt like throwing up…

"You know, none of that made any sense," pointed out Tonks. Severus couldn't help but agree with the statement.

"She doesn't pay much attention to what he says. As long as it sound like he was worried about her or trying to protect her, then she falls for it and then they make out," replied Zoey.

Hayden proceeded to make gagging noises, Rhea doing the same. "Oh my gods! The horror! My eyes! My eyes! Oh how they burn! Like the fire of a thousand suns they burn. My retinas! They are scarred for life! I will need therapy! Intense therapy! You have scarred me for life!" she moaned dramatically. Hayden put the back of her hand to her forehead in mock despair. "How will I ever be able to survive from this?"

Severus almost felt the same way.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering. I have heard of animagus's not being able to completely change back into either form-" Albus started, Severus almost wanted to die. It was obvious that wasn't the right approach to take with the young girl. She already seemed upset by the new wizards. _Yeah Albus go ahead and start interrogating the girl who is _obviously_ in a relationship with Potter, who _just_ so _happens_ to hate your guts right now. _Severus just wanted to go back to his quarters and brew his potions.

Sanura whipped her head around and glared at Albus. "I am _not_ an animagus. Don't _ever_ make that mistake again. I am a creaturanata. We will no longer tolerate being mistaken for such a- a- _pathetic_ attempt from wizards to imitate our forms," she snarled. "You insult me greatly for thinking I could be such a lowly thing as an animagus. Do I look like I could be stupid enough to qualify as a wizard?"

"Don't mess with a panther, Dumbldork. You'll only get yourself swiped," Zoey said. She, as well as Severus, had noticed the irritated twitching of Sanura's tail, obviously Dumbledore had not. Or at least he _didn't_, at her words he glanced at Sanura's tail and had realized just how much he was irritating the girl.

"I apologies, I loose myself sometimes. Can you forgive an old man for his curiosity?" he asked her, eyes twinkling.

She looked at him horrifyingly. Severus was momentarily confused. What was so horrifying that her face had paled? "Oh My God! Is there something wrong with you? Your eyes! Oh god it's so horrible!"

Severus instantly knew what she was talking about, but he didn't think it was something to worry over. Although he understood to someone who had never known Albus before, it probably was disturbing. Potter had glanced over to Albus and instantly buried his face into the girl's neck, obviously trying to suppress laughter. Zoey smirked nearby as well as Hayden. Rhea looked confused and Danielle's face remained blank, although Severus was sure he had seen a glimmer of amusement that lay hidden behind her eyes.

"I beg your pardon? Is there something wrong?" the twinkle in Albus's eyes disappeared and was replaced with worry and confusion.

"Oh never mind it's gone," Sanura said, letting out a gust of air.

Albus smiled, the twinkle returning, same with Sanura's horrified look. "It's back! Oh My God it's back! Gabriel what the hell did you get yourself into!"

"I'm sorry I'm a bit at a loss as to what you are referring to," Dumbledore trailed off, eyes going a little serious.

"I'm, I'm talking about your…" she trailed off motioning around her eyes. "You know that… that… _that twinkle in your eyes,_" she finished off in a whisper.

Potter, Hayden and Zoey couldn't seem to hold it in any longer. Their laughter drew a few curious glances from around the club. Rhea giggled a little and Hayden and Zoey were clutching their sides. Dumbledore looked a little affronted but said nothing as Sanura said to him, "You might want to have that checked out. It can't be normal."

Kaden chuckled softly, as along with Jazzy.

"Ok well we need to get back, we'll meet back up with you in a couple hours," Potter threw at them offhandedly. "You tell me how you kept them away for so long when we get back ok, Rhea?" he said, crouching down to the girl's level making a pointed look at Sanura. Severus was sure he would have to add that to the list of things to try to figure out.

"Ok, Vree, see you when you get home!" she said, walking towards Jazzy and Kaden.

"Wait, we're leaving! Great I have some paperwork I need to fill out for the ministry anyways!" Tonks cheered.

"I have an objection. I must insist that Severus stay here to watch over and to protect the children if need be," Albus said. Severus himself started to get up, however, at Albus's words, he stopped and internally groaned.

Sanura burst out laughing. Severus was surprised that such a loud noise could come out of a person so… delicate looking. "Oh, god, protect the children! As if Harry and Sca-Hayden need protecting! If anything, they need protecting from themselves! Jeez piss one off and the others would start a war over it!" she said her chuckling starting to die off. She gave Dumbledore a blank look. "Oh, you were serious?"

Albus nodded. Sanura started laughing again. "Believe me old man, they don't need protecting, not if they're as good as they were three years ago," she snorted. Severus wanted nothing more than for the old man to be reassured by her demeanor and words.

"It would put an old man at ease if I had someone that I trust here," Albus replied in a light condescending tone that grated against Severus's nerves.

Potter glared at the elderly man. "Are you saying you don't trust me? Or the girls?" he asked in a dangerously soft voice.

"No, I'm saying that I'd rather not risk your safety," Dumbledore replied smoothly. "I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind staying." Severus wanted to go jump off a cliff.

"Whatever," Potter said as he walked away, his hand in his pocket, irritation and agitation screaming from his posture and face. Severus noticed Danielle stare at the boy's disappearing figure, it was almost like she was worried for him. Yet her face betrayed noting. Eventually everyone left, leaving him in the booth with Sanura, Zoey and Danielle. Danielle seemed to be studying him from the corner of her eye. One thing was for certain, she didn't trust him in the least.

He scowled and turned his face to the stage area, there were many people who didn't trust Severus, and normally it didn't bother him. However, he had a feeling that he would be stuck with these children the most. There was something Albus was cooking up, and Severus was on his toes.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, I'll grab a butterbeer or something instead," Zoey said with a guilty look on her face. Severus was brought out of his musings when she got up from the booth and walked away. _And then there were three… now two…_ he thought to himself as Sanura made the excuse of having some sort of business to take care of with Jasmine and Rhea.

Severus took a drink of his butterbeer and noticed the rising tension in Danielle's body. He knew she was keeping tabs on him, he could feel her silent gaze. Years of spying didn't give him nothing. However she was quite good at making it look inconspicuous. He suddenly noticed the obvious narrowing of her eyes as Hayden grabbed the microphone from one of the stands. "Ok, everyone, our break is over now. So my little Devil's get up here. As a reward for being here and gracing us with you support and fan-ness, Danny will grace us with her lovely voice. I'm sorry everyone, I know we're supposed to use the randomizer, but some rules were made to be broken. So Danny get your cutey puttooty up here and take the mic," Hayden announced throwing a smirk at the now glaring girl.

_If looks could kill_… Severus smirked. It was an obvious attempt to get the girl to come out of her shell. Suddenly the look was directed at him and he froze, calculating the odds of Albus using bodily harm against him if he just left right then. However the girl stalked up to the stage taking possession of a black guitar that had red roses curled around the facing. Their dark green stems were filled with thorns. She stood in front of the microphone.

Her soft voice was something to behold. It reminded him of the roses on her guitar. Beautiful and inviting, but there was an edge to it that showed she wasn't an innocent. "This is a song I wrote when I was younger," she said, her eyes blank as she leaned away from the microphone and further into the stage lights. Her almost white hair looked almost dirty blonde in the light and helped give her the appearance of having an attitude. She gazed out into the crowd, seeing faces but not seeing people.

Zoey had started a simple tune on her keyboard and soon Danielle and Potter began to play their instruments. Danielle's attitude had the audience's attention, and soon enough she had started singing.

"Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind  
>But everything looks better, when the sun goes down<br>I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I  
>could belong to the night<br>Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes"

Severus knew he would have to look over this memory again in the pensive later tonight. These children kept giving them puzzles and it was irritating Severus to no end that he couldn't figure them out. However, if there was anything Severus was good at (other than spying) it was puzzles.

"You make me wanna die  
>I'll never be good enough<br>You make me wanna die  
>And everything you love, will burn up in the light<br>Every time I look inside your eyes  
>You make me wanna die<p>

Taste me drink my soul, show me all the things that I  
>shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the rise<br>I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I  
>could belong to the night<br>Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes  
>Everything in your eyes, your eyes<p>

You make me wanna die  
>I'll never be good enough<br>You make me wanna die  
>And everything you love, will burn up in the light<br>Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the  
>light)<br>Make me wanna die

I would die for you, my love, my love  
>I would lie for you, my love, my love (make me wanna<br>die)  
>I would steal for you, my love, my love(make me<br>wanna die)  
>I would die for you, my love, my love<p>

Burn up in the light...  
>Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the<br>light)  
>Up inside your eyes (I'm running in the light)<br>Look inside your eyes  
>You make me wanna die"<p>

Danielle didn't move or sway around the stage like Hayden or Zoey. She stayed relatively in the same spot the entire time she recited the song. She stepped away from the microphone, her blank mask set upon her face and stalked back to her drums taking out her drum sticks from her back pocket. The glare she sent Potter could have sent him six feet under. His smile however seemed to soften it a little, he noticed a little irritatingly.

Potter once again took up the microphone and asked again for the "randomizer". A shout of "Hip-hop 'n pop" came from the back of the audience and Potter turned around and muttered something to the others. Immediately Hayden moved to the side of the stage and began swaying hips and dancing in place. Zoey began a beat on the keyboard and Potter began with:

"_Hey!_

He looked towards Hayden and Severus suddenly realized what Rhea was saying about how they weren't really dating, but they really liked each other. The look they gave each other when their eyes met was filled with so much intensity that it couldn't have been faked.

_She's freaky and she knows it_

_She's freaky but I like it_

_Listen_

_She grabs the yellow bottle_

_She likes the way it hits her lips_

_She gets to the bottom_

_It sends her on a trip so right_

_She might be goin' home with me tonight_

Hayden moved her hands up to her long red hair and was running her hands through it as Potter came behind her and set his hands on her hips, each swaying in time with the music.

_She looks like a model_

_Except she's got a little more- _

Potter hissed as the girl suddenly stood and walked away from him, throwing a smirk over her shoulder.

_Don't even bother_

_Unless you've got that thing she likes_

_I hope she's goin' home with me tonight_

From the other side of the stage, Hayden gave him a sultry look and curled her fingers in a "come hither" motion. Out of seemingly no where, Zoey pulled out an interestingly painted violin and began to play. (Severus made another mental note to review this memory in the pensive.)

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

_The way they hit her I just stop and stare_

_She's got me love stoned_

_Man I swear she's bad and she knows_

_I think that she knows_

Hayden continued her hip swaying and several of the young adults in the room gave a couple cat calls as she gave a very sexual move for the audience.

_She's freaky and she knows it_

_She's freaky, but I like it_

_She shuts the room down_

_The way she walks and causes a fuss_

_The baddest in town_

_She's flawless like some uncut ice_

_I hope she's goin' home with me tonight_

Potter stalked over to her again and blocked her against the side stage wall, giving her a smirk of triumph. Hayden dropped low under his arms, giving him a good look at her rear and again threw a smirk at him as she walked to the center of the stage and danced against the microphone stand, Potter walking not far behind her.

_And all she wants is to dance_

_That's why you'll find her on the floor_

_But you don't have a chance_

_Unless you move the way that she likes_

_That's why she's goin' home with me tonight_

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

_The way they hit her I just stop and stare_

_She's got me love stoned_

_Man I swear she's bad and she knows_

_I think that she knows_

_Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare_

_The way they hit her I just stop and stare_

_She's got me love stoned from everywhere_

_She's bad and she knows_

_I think that she knows_

_Now dance_

_Get it girl_

_You're freaky, but I like it_

_Hot damn!_

_Let me put my funk on this one time_

Once again Potter had his hands of her hips and she was dancing against him. Severus understood now.

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

_The way they hit her I just stop and stare_

_She's got me love stoned_

_Man I swear she's bad and she knows_

_I think that she knows_

_Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare_

_The way they hit her I just stop and stare_

_She's got me love stoned from everywhere_

_She's bad and she knows_

_I think that she knows_"

Hayden gave one last sultry smirk over her shoulder as she stalked off stage, hips swaying seductively. Suddenly the tone of the music changed and became more instrumental as Potter lowered his voice and walked up to the microphone stage. Looking earnestly out into the crowd he began to sing again, putting his hands into his pockets and looking like a love sick puppy. How little the audience knew that it wasn't an act.

"_Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

_The way they hit her I just stop and stare_

_She's got me love stoned_

_Man I swear she's bad and she knows_

_I think that she knows_

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

_The way they hit her I just stop and stare_

_She's got me love stoned_

_I think I'm love stoned_

_She's got me love stoned_

_I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh _

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

_The way they hit her I just stop and stare_

_I'm love stoned from everywhere and she knows_

_I think that she knows_

_Think that she knows, oh, oh_

_And now I walk around without a care_

_She's got me hooked_

_It just ain't fair, but I..._

_I'm love stoned and I could swear_

_That she knows_

_Think that she knows, oh, oh_

_She knows, she knows, oh, oh_"

The girls in the audience screamed their love for the boy on the stage as Potter's voice drifted off.

The group of punks continued singing for another four hours, not taking another break. Finally, at around three, Hayden took the microphone gently from Zoey. "Hey yall, you know we'd love nothing more than to stay here longer, but we're sure you have lives and would love to get back to them. We also have boring lives to get back to and we'd like to thank-you for being here tonight."

The audience made their disappointment known and as the curtains closed shut, Severus made his way to the stage door so that he would know they wouldn't run off. He saw the manager hand them some cash, which Potter immediately pocketed after telling the stocky man that it was fine that they had played here and to send him a letter if he ever wanted to set up another performance. Potter and Zoey waved their hands around and the instruments packed and shrunk themselves.

He noticed Danielle playing with the drum sticks in her hands. Potter finally turned around and noticed the dark clad man standing by the doorway.

"I have a portkey ready for-" Severus was cut off by Zoey.

"We walked here, we can walk back, Mr. Snape," she intoned, pocketing the instruments and striding out of the building and into the nearby alley. The others followed her, Danielle giving him a blank look that seemed to radiate irritation at him. Severus wanted to huff and strangle them, however as it was, he was only one, and they were four. He strode after them, trying to look like he wasn't actually following them.

He reluctantly lingered behind the whole group of teenagers, studying them. Hayden and Potter were at the front, Zoey skipping just behind the two as Danielle took out her drum sticks and ran ahead, tapping out a steady beat against a lone garbage can. An almost smile graced her lips.

Zoey ran in front of the red headed girl and the raven haired boy and started to break dance until the two caught up, and there would be a pause before the four looked at each other and laughed.

Sometimes they would start singing (shouting more like it) out random lyrics to the dark, cold city. Some were vulgar, some spoke of rebellion and others were just completely random and insane. At one point Zoey jumped and tackled Potter's back. He wasn't even fazed and hooked his arms under her legs and leaned forward, balancing the newly added weight to his body. He had a smile on his face and he looked a lot less tense than he had the past day or so. Zoey whispered into his ear something that had him and Hayden busting their guts in laughter.

They truly were quite an odd group. This sly, clever, possibly manipulative girl from earlier had completely made a 180 flip into this small young girl who was just enjoying life with her friends (and "brother"). Hayden was putting less of an offensive affront and was more relaxed, letting out smiles and laughter like there wasn't any war to be worrying about. It was actually comforting to know that the war wasn't affecting everyone. That the future generation could still act their age even though a bleak future was staring them in the face. Severus wasn't completely sure if they knew what exactly they were going up against, however it gave him reassurance about the future after the Dark Lord.

He studied Danielle. Her posture twitched. She knew he was watching her it seemed. Her earlier relaxed stance was a little more tense and she walked quickly ahead, almost jogging, ('Getting out of the danger zone', Severus thought to himself) and started tapping out a familiar beat on a wall ledge. Hayden unshrunk her dark redwood guitar and as she started to play an intricate Spanish styled song, Zoey hopped down from Potter transfigured two pebbles into a clam and a tambourine. She started clapping the two sides of the clam together in quick succession as she tapped her feet to the rhythm of Danielle's "drums" and Hayden's guitar plucking. Potter took the tambourine from her and started tapping it against his hip as Zoey continued to tap her feet with the rhythm and danced lightly in the empty street. Some passersbys stopped and stared at the four children and would eventually clap before going back to their way. However Severus had no doubt in his mind why they had been invited to London's Finest.

Danielle let a small smile slip onto her face again before Hayden and Zoey finished their Spanish duet with a quick succession. Potter clapped and whistled through his lips loudly. Zoey undid her transfiguration and the two instruments became pebbles again. Hayden shrunk her guitar again and put it in her pocket.

Severus was impressed, however that didn't stop him from being irritated with how late it was. "Wouldn't it be more effective if we just apparate to the house? It would save more time," he tried to ask politely. It came out more irritated than he liked.

Danielle's masked face and turned to him, letting her hands fall to her side, without letting go of her drum sticks. She looked into his eyes and her voice whispered to his mind _But this is how we spend our time please don't take that away…_

His eyes widened slightly in shock. Never before had he felt this sort of legilimency. Her soft voice wafted over the out recesses of his shields, not intruding them, far from that, but he could hear her voice echo _inside_ of his shields. But she didn't invade his mind. Yet it was impossible to communicate through their minds without breaking into his mind. He checked over his shields, they were not damaged in any way. They were solid and there was no place for her to enter. But he had _heard_ her soft voice.

"It's her own form of legilimency," Zoey said, she was once again hanging on Potter's back, his arms hooked under her knees, piggy back style.

Severus nodded stiffly in response, packing layer upon layer of defenses on his shields.

Danielle smirked at him. He didn't look any where near her eyes. _I don't need to look into your eyes_, her voice flittered to his mind. She turned away from him and continued walking with the other little brats. It was highly unnerving to have his shields breached by a mere thirteen year old.

* * *

><p>AN

Hey everyone, I'm sorry to say that I'm having a few second thoughts about this story. It's not coming out how I planned and I'm starting to get frustrated with it. So I'm going to post everything that I've written for it within the next few weeks in the order that I've intended it to be read in for the most part. The How _ Met Harry's will be the first to be posted, and following them will be future stuff with a small summary of what had taken place before and in between the events. Maybe in the future I'll write some one-shots of them and so on and so forth, or maybe write some things that will fill in the gaps, but I'm getting irritated with the lack of flow and plot to this story (I wrote this when I was waaaaaaayyy younger so it makes sense, and I hate myself because I made some AWESOME characters, but I need to move on). Please don't be toooo angry with me.


	10. How Zoey Met Loki and How Zoey Met Harry

How Zoey Met Loki and How Zoey Met Harry

* * *

><p><em>Beginning of the Summer<em>

Zoey was in the local studio. Her black leggings were tight, but comfortable against her skin. Instead of her typical baggy t-shirt, she had decided to practice some of her more traditional dances. So she decided it was more suitable to wear a tank-top. Unfortunately, it showed her sports bra, but she could deal. After doing a quick warm up, she pressed the on button on the stereo and pressed shuffle. She then placed her CD, mixed with different tracks of the songs she thought suited the different forms of dances she wanted to practice, in the CD slot and pressed play. She waited in the middle of the room, facing the mirror and stared at her reflection, until the music decided to finish shuffling and played a song.

Her hair wasn't dyed completely, as she normally dyed it. Her brown locks were still visible, however she did have strips of it dyed red and teal and neon green and purple and pink. She had a set of ballet shoes on and once the violins filled the air, she started off. Twisting and turning and leaping into the air. Spinning and spinning and imagining the perfect partner with her. Holding her up and slowly dipping her to the ground. She imagined herself as the black swan and the white swan, she imagined herself as the nutcracker and the list went on and on, until suddenly she stopped.

She didn't know why but suddenly she saw a flash of green and orange from the corner of her eye, and felt her inner Celtic rise within her. It probably didn't help that the music behind her shifted to a steady drumming. Her shoes instantly shifted to river dance shoes. Suddenly she was stomping intricate patterns onto the hardwood floor. Becoming intimate with the hardwood beneath her feet and placing her hands straight against her sides. As the drums began to quicken, she accommodated by quickening the pace of her dance. Faster and faster her feet flew, busting moves that would put Michael Flatley to shame. Suddenly the music ended and she stopped, panting for air.

Quickly taking a swig of water, she resumed her position in the middle of the room, before the next track could begin. She sighed as she recognized her warm down song. Pon de Replay by Rihanna. Suddenly her sneakers were on her feet and she grabbed the black hat she had brought to use as a prop. Quickly she went through the steps she assigned the song and she was suddenly met with a resounding silence. She twitched slightly when she heard the soft _click_ that said the stereo had spat out her CD.

She waited a little while, raising herself from her lowered position on the floor. She went over to the stereo and took her CD and then she drank her bottle of water dry. Lying back on the wood floor she waited for three thirty to roll around, that way she could "run into" Liam and coax him to accompany her to the used book store.

She remembered when she had first met him. She remembered when she had first met Harry, and unfortunately, the events that lead up to that meeting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a cold and rainy day. Isn't it always a cold and rainy day when something tragic happens? It wasn't long after my mother had died. I don't really remember her now. I have a picture of her sewed safely in between the upper layers of the sole of my shoe. It's worn and old and I've had Harry place many charms on it to cease its weathering, but it wasn't before it had faded severely. We share many of the similar qualities, my mother and I that is. Same brown hair, same brown eyes, same short stature. To be honest, I like to think I'm a mini her, only more artistic, more devious and a much better dancer. I know it sounds a little heartless, but I like to think I will not lie to myself. So I don't. I do have one memory of her.<p>

I was sitting in her lap and she was painting on a canvas. She was painting a red haired man who had green hazel eyes. I remember his eyes the most, because they were filled with such a look of mischief and devilishness. I remember asking my mom who he was, and she said he was a very important man and that she'd tell me more when I was older… I know cliché right?

Anyway, it was a rainy day and it was gray. The building that is. _Cornelia's House for Young Girls_. The orphanage. And before you go asking, no. I am not an orphan.

My "father" had been grief stricken. My mother had just died weeks before this day. It was raining then too. I really don't know why he lied and gave me up. Was it because I looked too much like my mother? Acted too much like her? I thought so. But I've come to not care about it anymore. He was never what you call, a loving person. When he looked at me he saw my artistic abilities and signed me up for painting lessons so that I may get better and "share my art with the world". I knew it was because he wanted to sell my artwork. I will not lie; I am a very good artist. I am more talented then most people, but I am no Thomas Kinkade. I was getting there, though, with the help of the lessons. My mother was the person why I still draw and paint today. She is where I get my talent from. She was an amazing painter, and although I don't paint as much as I was forced to, I still paint something once and a while for her.

So yeah, it's depressing, really, if you look at it in the right light. Young girl, spitting image of her mother, forced to paint so her father may make some more money so that he may hire more prostitutes, not that Mother ever realized. I never told her either, I wanted to spare her heart the pain. Then she died. It was a sickness that I still don't understand even today.

Either way, somehow, my father became grief stricken. I think it was in her final days that he finally realized what he was going to be missing. He finally came back to loving her. I think that is the only part of my father that I liked. In my mother's final moments, she was able to see the man she had once fallen in love with again. That fact and the one that says I inherited my elemental abilities from him AND my Celtic/Irish heritage from him. Yes, along with my painting lessons he showed me how to control my element. But only so that it wouldn't go haywire on me in public.

So me being a constant reminder of what he had lost finally made him loose it, I guess. He had decided to act as my poor uncle, who would "love to take care of his niece in her time of need, but was currently homeless and couldn't be there for her properly, like she deserved". Yes I can still remember what he had said even after all of these years. I was six at the time, and I was defiantly _**not**_ a stupid child. In fact my painting instructor once said that she was surprised to hear how old I was, because I sounded like I was almost three times my age at times.

Anyways….. so yeah he dropped me off at the orphanage and he left. That was it, he left and I have never seen him again. Although, I do know that he is looking for me. I never want to see him again, so I've kept myself hidden pretty well. He won't find me anytime soon.

I stayed at the orphanage for seven months, before I ran away. The caretaker, or headmistress or whatever the call the people in charge of orphanages, wasn't a nice person. If anything she deserves to burn in hell for what she made the children in her "loving care" do. She made us work for our food and board. Only her favorites were able to eat with some sort of decency. The rest of us were forced to pay for our bed and our food and for time in the toilet. It was miserable.

And for me being what I am, it was even worse. Most of the time, kids would group up and help each other out. Me? I couldn't get into a group. Because "weird things would happen around me". Lights would flicker when I got overly excited or really angry.

Yes I know I said that my father taught me how to control my ability, but he did it only to an extent. I wasn't going to create random lightning storms when I started to get excited, and I wasn't going to shoot lightning from my fingers when I got angry. But it's hard for a six year old to completely get a hold on her emotions so I don't feel overly guilty for the accidents that happened to the people who tried to rape me or tried to kill me. If anything it kept me alive.

But like I said I had it worse off than most of the others because I was on my own. So after two years of torture and starvation, I left.

It was already dark and it was windy and I was in a nightgown I had retrieved from a dumpster a while back. I obviously didn't plan very far ahead.

I was walking through the alleys and was trying to find a decent hiding spot from some gangsters who wanted some fun. It eventually started to rain and I hid in a cardboard box. Yeah I know it sounds cliché, yet again, but it's the truth. I don't know if it was the rain or if it was the stress or it was because I was cold and wet and hungry and I just wanted my mom. Maybe it was a mix of all of it, but I started to cry. I remember there was a bright light and suddenly I felt warm strong arms wrap around me.

I still don't know why, but instead of running and screaming "Pervert! Child Molester!" I cried into that warm chest. The person was defiantly a man, and I buried my face into his big chest and continued to cry. Eventually I stopped and looked up at the man. He seemed so tall and big; it made me feel so much smaller and tiny. He had red shaggy hair and his eyes were the mischievous and devilish green hazel eyes I remember my mother painting. Only this time, they were filled with kindness and understanding. His hands wiped away the tears from my face. They had a soft roughness to them. Like a man who worked with his hands, but whose hands became soft with kindness. He had pulled me into his lap and had once again wrapped his strong arms around me. That's when I noticed he was wearing one of those white shirts that you see pirates wear or someone from the medieval times wear. And it was wet.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, looking down.

"Why are you apologizing?" he questioned. His voice was soft and light.

"I got your shirt wet."

He chuckled in response. It was a deep chuckle and it vibrated through his chest and tickled my cheek. "You need not apologies for that. It will dry soon enough," his voice resounded in his chest.

I nodded pitifully. "My name's Alice," I mumbled. I felt that I needed to fill the silence.

"I know, you were named after your grandmother. Do you remember me?" he asked softly.

I started to feel guilty. Other than the painting I don't think I have ever met this man. But I felt safe around him so I didn't question my actions around him.

"I would understand if you didn't. I first met you when you were just a newborn. If memory serves me correctly, you were sleeping at the time, but sometimes the children of my children can remember me even when they sleep."

"No, I'm sorry I can't remember," I whispered. "What do you mean children of my children? How do you know my momma and me?" I inquired, looking back up to his face.

His eyes seemed to glow once again with love and adoration, when he looked at me. It made me feel good on the inside.

"I am Loki, god of Mischief, Fire and Chaos. Your mother and mother's mother and your ancestors before her have been my disciples for many generations. I consider them my children. When my children give birth to a child of their own, they introduce them to me as a sign of good will. Which is what your mother did when she gave birth to you," he explained.

"Do you remember her?" I hesitated before asking the question. If he had many followers, why would he remember my mother?

"Yes I do," he replied, his eyes growing soft. "She was a very wonderful woman. Very talented with the gifts I gave her, even though she stopped using them when she married."

"She had gifts? Like mine?" I asked, thinking about my affinity for electricity.

"No, different from your talent. She was able to shift forms from animal to mortal," he corrected.

"Oh," I said softly, I was a little disappointed.

"Do not be disappointed, dear one, your mother was an amazing woman, and I am sorry I ignored her in her final years," he murmured. "Fear not, child, I will ignore you no longer. I know your mother died before she could teach you about me so here is what I will grant you. Gather four rocks from rivers of your homes and one of mine and I will consider you my disciple and thus you shall become my child. You shall no longer struggle on your own. Alice Montenegro, you shall be no longer. I name you Zoey, full of life as you are. Live in chaos and cause mischief where ever you shall be. We shall see each other again once you fulfill my task," he said determinedly. He took my face in his hand and softly kissed my forehead, his red goatee tickled my face.

And with that he was gone. And I was sad. He was so nice and he was warm and I felt so safe with him. And then he was gone. Just like that.

It wasn't raining as hard as it was, but it was still raining. I placed a hand on my forehead. It was still warm. And just like that I knew that I had to do what he said. Four rocks from four rivers from four homes. My old home had a river behind it. It had taken me four days to get there and select a small smooth red rock. I had acquired a military like messenger bag. It wasn't big, well it was if you compared it to me, but I was able to fit a small blanket and some food inside of it. I nabbed it out of a good will bin in a town outside of Waterville. I zipped it up in the inside pocket and untied the jacket from my waist. Pulling the black hoodie over my head I headed into Waterville and hopped on a train. And when I mean hopped on I mean it literally. How was I supposed to buy a ticket?

One rock down… three more to go.

I had decided to take a stone from each of my parents' home states, for my next two stones. My father was born in Ireland, but he grew up in Massachusetts, so I decided that would be my next stop. California was where my mother was born, so that would have to wait. Last on my list would be Norway, which is Loki's homeland. It took me awhile but I was finally able to get a nice bright green stone from a river my father said he used to play in when he was younger, one the off chances he decided to be fatherly towards me.

Two rocks down… two to go.

From there, it took me about a full year to get to California. The cops almost caught me a couple times, but I gave them the slip. Unfortunately they did catch me once; it was in Cuba City New Mexico. It took me awhile before I could make my escape. Fortunately, I was able to get some more fitting clothes and was able to stuff more food in the military messenger bag I had grown attached to.

When I made my escape I was about seven and a half or so. My mother said she grew up in a small town by Knightsferry. So that's where I headed. I found the most brilliant blue river rock there. It had some parts of it a dark blue and some parts of it were light blue. It was December and it was cold and rainy. It was when I was in Palo Alto that I met _him_.

It was raining and I was hiding in a box shivering. Again. I was soon moping and sniffling. I had my three rocks, but how was I supposed to get to Norway? I couldn't fly there. No money. I didn't know any wind elementals and I couldn't apparate. Not that they could help me. I was a halfer. Half elemental, half wizard. Although my wizarding skills weren't as good as my elemental skills.

I couldn't think of any way I could get to Norway, and that meant I couldn't become a child of Loki. He was so nice and he was a safe person and I wanted to be his disciple. I wanted to be apart of him and his family so badly. He was the only other person to make me feel loved, apart from my mother of course.

It was then that I heard footsteps in the alley I was hiding in. I immediately shut the hell up. If it was a cop, I couldn't afford to get caught. If it was a gangster, I couldn't afford to get hurt. I couldn't afford anything. I froze in fear when the flap of the box was lifted and I was met with the most brightest pair of green eyes I had ever seen. They were old eyes and yet they were curious. His wet black hair was dripping rain onto my face, as I looked up at him with fear.

"Don't be scared, I'm here now," he murmured.

For a second I thought he was Loki, with the way he had said that. But he couldn't be Loki. Loki was a red head, and he was much older. This boy was eight or so, not much older than me.

He reached into my box and lifted me out. I don't know why, but I felt that I could trust this boy. It was similar to the feeling that I had when I first met Loki. He set me on the ground in front of him, just staring at me, as if he knew what he needed to do, but didn't at the same time. Rain soaked my brown hair, mingling and washing away the tears I had cried.

"I'm Harry," he stated, after examining my attire. I was in a big dirty and torn t-shirt and in jeans that were too big for me and had gaping rips at the knees. My sneakers had holes in them and were falling apart.

"My name's Zoey now," I whispered back to him. Wondering what this boy was going to do.

"I had a dream about you and a green eyed fox. The fox told me that we would become a family if I gave you a chance and helped you out. He said that if I did that, then you would help me in more ways than I could count in the future," he blurted bluntly, a doubtful and disbelieving look entered his eyes.

"I need to go to Norway and find Loki so that I can become his disciple," I replied, just as bluntly.

"Loki is supposed to be a god," he cautiously said.

"My mother and my mother's mother and her ancestors before her were children of Loki and I wish to be one as well," I said dryly, despite being soaked.

He nodded once and then turned his back, crouching a little and lifting his arms a little. He looked back at me and sternly said, "Climb on. I'm going to get you cleaned up before we sort this out. We'll only catch a cold if we stand out here any longer."

I climbed onto his back, after I grabbed my messenger bag. He hooked his arms under my knees and set out at a steady pace. I wrapped my arms around his neck, so not to choke him, but to secure myself from falling down. I leaned my cheek on the back of his shoulder. He was warm like Loki was, when I first met him. I could hear his heart beat too. It was hard and steady. Loud and strong, I thought. It quickly put me to sleep.

When I woke, I was in front of a fire on a couch, a thick blanket covering me. Immediately I sat up and tried to remember where I was. Harry, right, he wanted me to get cleaned up. Where's my pack?

It was set at the foot of the couch. I didn't have time to look around; Harry was by my side immediately.

"You're awake," he stated.

"Obviously," I snapped. A bit disturbed that I could just fall asleep on the back of a stranger so easily.

He chuckled, a weird sound coming from an eight year old. "Ohh, touchy," he teased.

"Well, _Sherlock_, you would be too, if you suddenly woke up in a strange house," I growled back, glaring at him softly.

His eyes hardened quickly. "Sorry, I get it. Like I said earlier, I'm Harry. This place is called _Encontrado_," he said, sweeping his arm around the room. "It's Spanish for-"

"Found," I interrupted. I may have been seven, but like I said, I was way smarter that I should have been. "You said that you could help me?"

"I had a dream about you and a fox-"

"I know that, but will you help me?" I asked, both demanding and pleading with my eyes. He seemed to be weighing his options, I didn't know why though.

"I have a friend here. She's been raising me and teaching me magic-"

"Can she teach me when we get back?" I interrupted again. He didn't seem to mind, although I saw a hint of annoyance sweep through his eyes.

"Only if you're-"

"I'm a halfer," I explained. At his confused look I explained further. "My father was an elemental and my mother was a squib. Although Loki granted her some powers. I have lightning elemental abilities and can perform a little magic. But my lightning is better."

"Well, Sparkey, I'll think about it. I barely know you, and my friend doesn't really know you're here yet," he hedged.

"Ok. When do we leave?" I asked, wanting to get to Norway as soon as we could. I wanted to see Loki and show him what I had been able to do.

"I didn't say I was going to help you!" he exclaimed.

I could feel my face drop. If he wasn't going to help then me who would? "But-But you said you had a dream! You said that Loki told you that if you helped me that I would help me in more ways than you could count in the future! You _have_ to help me!"

"I said that a green eyed _fox_ told me that, yes, but it was just a dream!" he defended.

"But you found me and you brought me here!"

"Well, I wasn't going to just leave you out in the rain!"

"You fucking JERK!" I yelled at him, pushing him away from me. I heard a loud _ZAP_ and when I looked at Harry his face was filled with shock (pun not intended) and his shaggy hair was standing on end. I didn't really care though; I wanted to punch him and beat him up and then shock the lights out of him. How could he just string me along like that?

Tears blurred my eyes. I tried to wipe them away, but as soon as I wiped them away fresh ones took their place. "He said I wouldn't struggle alone anymore! He said I wouldn't be alone! But he left and said I had to get some stones first! And I can't get the last stone, 'cause it's in Norway, and I can't apparate and I can't buy a plane ticket and I don't have a boat and the elementals won't help me because I'm a halfer and and and, I just want to be his child! I'm tired of being alone and he makes me feel warm and loved and I just want a damn river rock so that I can be with him," I sobbed. I must have looked pitiful. A girl trying to wipe her tears away with her big shirt and big pants and sneakers that were falling apart.

"Hey, don't cry," Harry murmured to me, but I wasn't paying attention to him. I was on an emotional rant.

"And I just want to be with him, because my momma died and Father left me at the orphanage pretending he wasn't my father and Momma died because she got sick and Father left me because I'm so much like Momma and no one would group up with me because weird things would happen around me because I haven't gone through any real training yet and things happen and I miss her and Father just wanted to use me to sell paintings and I'm tired of being alone and I just want to be with Loki and Momma!"

Harry was suddenly helping me wipe away my tears with kind eyes and a small smile. I stopped talking and watched him as he wiped my tears away with his soft hands, hiccupping softly. My tears had stopped, but my hiccupping wouldn't cease.

"I'll help you," he whispered to me, butting his forehead against mine. I nodded weakly. "But first, you are going to take a bath and get into some clean and warmer clothes. Then we will eat and we'll wait until you're all rested up, and then I'll sneak us into Norway. We'll take it from there."

And that's what we did. It was a few days before we left. I had my messenger bag with me, and Harry had a big military backpack. He had it filled with spare clothes and food and other stuff. It took us two weeks to find an appropriate river. My last stone was almost orange looking. It was small and smooth just like the rest of them.

We didn't know what to do after that so we set up a little camp and we started a fire and before we knew it we were asleep.

When we "awoke" we were in a large cavern like cave. Loki was sitting on top of a big stone throne like seat. He was smiling hugely at me. I ran into his out stretched arms.

"Oh, Zoey, my child! I knew you could do it!" he exclaimed as he lifted me up and twirled me around a bit. Again I felt warm and loved and happy and safe!

He set me down and knelt down in front of me, so I wouldn't have to look up so high. He was a very tall man. As to be expected from a son of two giants. "You have all four stones?" he asked knowingly, as a father might ask a child.

"Yup, Harry helped me get the last one!" I chattered, as I opened my pack and searched for the stones. Setting them down on the floor in front of me as I took them out. Loki started to talk to Harry, but I wasn't paying attention. "Here!" I exclaimed, as I set the last one down in front of my feet. Red, blue, lime green, and orange stood out on the black stone floor. I looked up at Loki expectantly.

"Very good my child. I'm sorry for what you had to go through to get these, but it's the rules of Odin that a disciple must do something or other before a god may grant them a boon," he said. I wasn't really paying attention. I was preening under the praise he had given me.

He took the orange one and took a piece of metal from no where in particular and carved a symbol into it. It looked like a sideways arrow without the line. "Zoey Montenegro, formally Alice Montenegro, I, Loki, god of Chaos, Fire and Mischief, give you this rune, Kenaz, to fortify your vision, revelation, knowledge, creativity, inspiration, and technical ability. But mostly your creativity to cause chaos. This represents your power to create your own reality, the power of light. And your passion, and future sexual love," his voice boomed.

Taking up the red stone he carved another rune into its surface. "Zoey Montenegro, formally Alice Montenegro, I, Loki, god of Chaos, Fire and Mischief, give you this rune, Uruz, to fortify your Physical strength and speed, untamed potential, your freedom, energy, action, courage, strength, tenacity, understanding, and wisdom. This represents a time of great energy and health for you and the shaping of your power and pattern, formulation of yourself,"

Again he began, "Zoey Montenegro, formally Alice Montenegro, I, Loki, god of Chaos, fire and Mischief-"

"Do you have to do that every time?" I asked. I was just curious.

"Yes it is a formality, I hate it too," he said in a stage whisper. "Now, where was I? oh yes, " taking the lime green stone he said, "Zoey Montenegro, formally Alice Montenegro, I, Loki, god of Chaos, Fire and Mischief, give you this rune, Kehu, to represent possessions won or earned, earned income, and luck. It is a sign of hope and plenty, success and happiness. It shall fortify your energy, foresight, fertility, creation and destruction."

Finally, taking up the last stone he said, one last time, "Zoey Montenegro, formally Alice Montenegro, I, Loki, god of Chaos, Fire and Mischief, give you this rune, Algiz, to represent your connection with the gods, their awakening, and any higher life. It is a fortification of my protection, a shield, over your life. It will fortify the protective urge to shelter yourself in the face of danger and or others in the face of danger. Use it in defense, a shield in warding off of evil, in my name as your guardian."

Setting the newly carved runes in Zoey's hands, he stood to his full height. "I, Loki, god of Chaos, Fire and Mischief, call forth from death, Clair Montenegro, so that she may continue the ritual of bestowment."

I gasped when I saw my mother. She was wearing a white sundress. I know it sounds, yet again, cliché, but it's the truth. She also had a slight glow to herself. I was in shock until she smiled at me. That was when I ran into her arms and hugged her with all of my tiny might.

Her thin arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders. Then she pulled me back and said in a kind soft voice, "My lord can only keep me here for so long. Let us finish the ritual."

She stepped back and took a silver chain off of her neck. Suddenly she took two stones out of no where and slipped them onto the chain. One was a greenish blue that reminded me of a teal color. The other was a yellowish stone that had streaks of purple running around it. "I, Clair Montenegro, daughter of Alice Montenegro, loyal servant of Loki, god of Chaos, Fire and Mischief, present you, Zoey Montenegro, formally Alice Montenegro, with the first runes presented to our forefathers and foremothers by our Lord Loki.

"Wunjo, to fortify our Joy, comfort, pleasure, our fellowship, harmony, prosperity, ecstasy, glory, and spiritual reward. It represents our general success and recognition of worth in the eyes of Loki. The rune Laguz is Flow, water, sea, and a fertility source, the healing power of renewal, our Life energy and organic growth. It represents Imagination and psychic matters, Dreams, fantasies, mysteries, the unknown, the hidden, the deep, the underworld, and Success in travel or acquisition, but with the possibility of loss. These are the runes given to us graciously by our Lord Loki, and have been handed down from Mother to daughter and from Father to son. I present my Lord with the runes he has selected for our family from generations back, so that he may grant my daughter, Alice Montenegro, named again Zoey Montenegro, by your liege, these gifts and complete the ceremony," she said as she bowed before Loki, her face was facing the floor and her arms out stretched, palms up and presenting Loki with the chain and runes.

His big hands took them and then placed the stones I had spent so long working for, on the chain. How they got on, I had no flipping clue. Then he leaned down and placed the chain around my neck, the stones or runes, I should say, clinked softly together. They were warm against my chest. I lifted one of the runes in my hand and I felt warmth fill my heart and made me gasp in surprise. I looked up at Loki, my eyes wide.

"I present you, Zoey Montenegro, these runes, a gift of my acknowledgement as my child," he said, his eyes filled with warmth. "As my child, I give you the gift of summoning my shadows. Call for their help and they will answer in my name."

I didn't realize until he wiped them away, but I had tears running from my cheeks.

Suddenly he looked at Harry. "Harry James Potter. I am glad to see that you helped her. She isn't the small helpless girl you think her to be. She is one of the strongest of her kind, even if they will not recognize her. Zoey is one of the strongest children I have had in a long time. I hope to see that you will still be with her in the future. She will help you find the man you are looking for and will help you face the future the fates have woven for you," his voice resounded with a tone that reminded me of a father telling a boy that if he hurt his daughter, he'd come after him with a shot gun. A tone that said this is what you have; if you leave it… you will DIE! No I'm just kidding, it was more along the lines of here's what you got, I'd take it and treat it well. I didn't mind at the time that I was being talked about like I was an item. I was too filled up with joy.

Then he turned to me again. "I am truly sorry for ignoring you, Zoey. Should you ever call for my help in the future, and if you stick with Harry you will call for my help, I will do all that can to aid you. Remember what I say now, one of yours will die, but there will be nothing you can do about it. Save my promise for the greater battle. The boy will need your powers, so grow stronger. These runes will amplify your powers if you call upon them-"

"How do I do that?" I interrupted, he didn't seem to mind.

"They're like a give and take kind of thing. It's a rule Odin put out there- anyways, you'll have to call upon my name and sacrifice a little bit of your blood. I know it sounds morbid, but too many people were using our names to become stronger in the past, so Odin added a law for blood sacrifice to ward off most of them. It works wonders actually. But you don't have to cut off a finger or anything, just a little blood."

"I used to keep a knife on my person and prick my thumb with it when I call upon our lord," my mother interjected. She seemed to start to fade.

"Momma?" I asked I was a little panicked at her fading. How could I have forgotten my mother?

"It's all right baby. I'll always be with you. Algiz, connection to the gods. It also connects his children. I won't actually be there, but you'll feel me," she said starting to drift away like sand in the wind.

I wanted to yell and scream and fight for her to stay. But the look in her eyes made me stop. It wasn't like they were filled with defeat or something else slightly cliché. They were filled with a look of determination and resolution. No, this isn't slightly cliché, it's majorly cliché. In a way… Either way, I accepted it and moved on. Too many things were happening for me to keep up.

I smiled at her and nodded my head in understanding. Her face lit up and then she was gone. That was that. So then I looked up to Loki.

"Ummm…" I was trying to figure out how to ask him a question I thought would be a little rude.

He smiled amusedly. "What is it my child?" he asked.

"Do I have to call you lord?"

He burst out laughing, throwing back his head, his hair shaking. I scowled up at him.

"No you don't have to, but it is proper and most of my disciples make it a habit when they grow older," he chuckled, when he was able to take a breath without laughing.

"Lord Loki?" Harry made himself known again from behind me. Again I will admit it; I forgot he was there for a little while. He took an attentive step forward.

Loki looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes, Harry James Potter?"

Harry walked up beside me. He was a little in front of me, but stood casually. "What do we do now?" he asked.

Loki studied him. Harry lifted his chin slightly, as if he was challenging the god. Loki's eyes twinkled with mischief. "I don't know. What do you do, Liam?"

Harry paused. "Liam?" he pondered.

"It's a name that means determined guardian, unwavering protector, and warrior. You are a very brave child, to try to stand up to a god," Loki chuckled and leaned down so he could look Harry in the eyes. He studied him again. Harry's eyes looked defiant. "Hmmm. Indeed, I chose a worthy man to take care of my young Zoey," he said resolutely, as he stood up again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_ _**end**_

* * *

><p>And that's pretty much all the important stuff. We spent another hour or so just chatting with Loki. I call upon him sometimes, but not very often. I try to call him Lord Loki, when I am in the presence of other people, or other disciples, but when it's just Harry, Loki and I, I call him just that. Loki.<p>

He's like a father at times. He'll call upon me and we'll chat with each other in his hall. Or he'll come down from the heavens or where ever it is he lives, and he'll visit me here. Sometimes though, he'll call upon several of his disciples and he'll have us go cause some more trouble. I've meet more than a few of his other disciples. I learned pretty quickly, he doesn't call very many "his children" even though he _considers_ all of them his children. And I shall not lie, I am the strongest of the few he calls his children.

Other times he's like the awesomest uncle a person could ever ask for. Like an Uncle Dude!

He sometimes calls upon me specially to do the more tedious pranks that take the more skilled children to pull off. There were many a time I had to sneak into Valhalla or Asgard to pull the most awesome of awesome pranks on the fellow heroes and guards. And believe it or not, I've even been to Mount Olympus to coat Zeus's thunderbolt or lightning bolt, what ever the hell it is, with rubber. A very tedious task, I might add. And boy was Zeus mad at Loki! It was hilarious! Loki still had a scar on his ass from when Zeus hit him. Loki thought it would be a funny thing to moon him in front of Hera and Aphrodite.

I know you're probably thinking, it wasn't a good idea to mess with Zeus. You're a lightning elemental! Isn't he like the god of thunder and lightning? Can't he mess with your powers?

The answer is no. One god may not mess with another race's followers, unless they have full consent from the said patron's head honchos. Like if Loki wanted to mess with a follower of Zeus, he would have to get the permission from Chaos, Gaia, Nyx, Eros and Uranus. And possibly from the titans, depending who is alive at the time, because Uranus was killed by Cronus. However there is a universal rule, (the gods don't mention this because it's not common knowledge) that when a god/titan/higher power is killed one hundred years later, they come back to "life". Well not _life_ life, but they come back to their godhoodlyness. Unless there is a specified date as to when they come back to life. Like with Loki, Odin got the votes to put a date on Loki's "rebirth", Ragnarok. So when Ragnarok, came, Loki was reborn. However those are only in special cases.

And you know how Ragnarok was supposed to be the end of time or whatever? Well it did happen. In, like, I don't remember when exactly, but it was around 14,000 B.C. or something. When the mammoths died or something, when the Ice age hit. It was something about mammoths and the Ice age, waaaaaay back then. There was nothing about Skoll eating the sun or about Hati pissing out the sun. The dead have sided with Loki, although it's not as gross or evil as it sounds. Fenrir's bounds did break, but Loki has trained him and now he's just one big playful ball of fluff. Unfortunately, Jormungand did break free, and now he serves Quetzalcoatl, although somehow he's shrunk. He can't wrap himself around the world to stick his tail in his mouth anymore. I think Loki did it when he converted. He and Harry get along pretty well, though, so he visits us often. Loki doesn't mind seeing him every once and a while.

Needless to say, Baldur's alive, Loki's back in power and I am the awesomest disciple Loki has so I get to pull of the best pranks. Like when I painted Thor's hammer with semi-permanent pink and purple paint. Or when I gave Huginn and Muninn marijuana! One of my favorite pranks is when I snuck into Odin's rooms and you know how he has one eye? Well on the other eyelid, the one that covers his missing eyes, I painted an actual eye on it. I made it look really bad. You should have seen the other gods' reactions. They didn't want to tell him in fear that he did it to make himself feel better, but at the same time they wanted to know if it was a prank. But they didn't want to offend him, ya know?

He went on like that for three days before Loki asked him, nonchalantly, I might add, if there was a reason why he painted an eye over his eye. Odin still doesn't know it was me and Loki! That was the night I snuck Huginn and Muninn marijuana, incase you're wondering why they hadn't whispered the answer to his ponderings over the situation.

I've had some pretty awesome times with Harry, who I call Liam now, because of Loki. It's one of those things where you hear it so often you start to use it too.

So yeah.

It's been about two years since I've meet Liam. When we decided what we were going to do, Liam brought me back to where he was living, with Jasmine. She and Kaden weren't really surprised that he picked up a stray like me and that I was the reason he had disappeared. It's been about three weeks since he's brought two more strays, Scarlet and Sarah, to "our" home. They're pretty cool I guess. Scarlet is an elemental, like me, only she's a full fledged fire starter. Her kind isn't as strict about their race's policy, like mine is, so she taught me a couple techniques. Mostly precision. Like I said, my lightning skills are really good, so there wasn't much that she could teach me. However, she did teach me a little more about elementals.

And that's that.

Zoey left the studio with her messenger bag, her clothes, and her CD, to go "run into" Liam, a little while after she brought herself back to reality. As she left, she thought she saw a flash of red hair disappear around a corner. When she investigated, nothing was there. She smiled softly, her fingers brushing her runes, filling her heart with warmth and love.

Swiftly, she turned around and skipped down the long hall. Anticipating the moment when Loki would call upon her to cause the gods some more mischief.


End file.
